It's my way
by DUO-MRF
Summary: The same Sun that hardens the cement, melts the ice...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N...**

Friends, I hope you all are fine and enjoying your lives... So keep enjoying and remain happy always, love you all... Here I am with an other story of mine which purely based on DUO... And lastly, I know no need to say but still please keep including me in your prayers... Love you all... :-*

NAZ-D, Guriya firstly kaan paker k sb sy bara wala SORRY, as I could not keep my promise... I am really sorry for this bach'chy... :) Anyways as a compensation I am giving you a new story as you demanded earlier before altering the punishment, hehe... ;) Bach'chy yeh zada lambi nahin ho gi as long story likhny ka filhal mood nahin bn raha aur yes I have started working on further chapter(s) of WYDT as many of you demanded to see Abhijeet sir's family side too, so I am working on that lekin uss ko abhi time hai aur main apna promise pura kerny mein pehly hi kafi late ho gae hoon, so here you go... A tight hug to you doll... :-*

An apology from my side in advance if any of my word will hurt anyone...

Thank you...

Regards...

DUO-MRF...

* * *

CID Bureau...

A person could be seen working on his computer wearing a small smile which appeared because of the continuous grumbling of his buddy who was busy in showing his all frustration and annoyance to the person who was just using his two ears and silent lips as a reply which was becoming the reason of increasing the frustration of the first man and seeing his all verbal efforts were going in vain, he decided to do physical work for which he decided to take out the DVD from the DVD-player but the sharp shine of CID was smart enough to grab his silly brother's wrist in time to stop him from doing such kiddish act with...

Abhijeet while stopping Daya: Arrey Daya yeh kya ker raha hai, main kaam ker raha hoon na, dikh nahin raha...

Daya angrily while showing him his wrist watch: Dikh raha hai lekin tumhien nahin dikh raha na k raat ka 01 bajny wala hai aur hum ab tk Bureau mein hi hain...

Abhijeet moving Daya's arm aside to again concentrate on screen: Tou kaha hai na tum chaly jao, main...

Daya cutting him childishly: Tou main ny bhi kaha hai na k mujhy tumhary sath hi jana hai... (While shaking his shoulder...) Abhiiii...!

Abhijeet jerking his head, angrily: Daya kya bachpana hai yeh haan, pata hai na DCP ny case dia hai aur...

Daya frustratedly while standing: Kerty raho tum apna kaam, main ja raha hoon... (While turning angrily to move out...) Mairi tou koe fiker hai hi nahin kisi ko bs uss kharos DCP sy hi pyar hai, hunh...

During all that Abhijeet was silently busy in his work but after few moments of Daya's exit from Bureau, Abhijeet annoyingly while closing the VLC player: Kaam nahin kerny dy ga yeh larka kabhi, daikhta hoon ja k gari mein hi baitha ho ga neechy... (While collecting his personals...) Bara aaya ghar jany wala, nautanki...

And he too moved out from the Bureau while cursing his beloved younger brother whom he found on Quails driving seat, giving him a victory smile after opening passenger's side car's door and he got seated inside the Quails while closing the car's door with loud bang showing his all anger and frustration on that poor thing...

Daya hurriedly: Arrey Boss aaram sy yar, lg jaye gi...

Abhijeet angrily: Tujhy mairi fiker kerny ki zarort nahin hai acha...

Daya calmly: Main tumhari nahin mairi darling ki baat ker raha hoon... Itni zoor ka drwaza band kia, ager issy chot lg jati tou...

Abhijeet who was fuming in anger, in chewing tone: Daya tujhy sahi salamt ghar pohanchna hai k nahin...?

Daya jerked his head with: Hunh...

Abhijeet nodding disappointingly, started looking outside when sensing some disturbance from Daya's side, without turning towards him, in tough tone: Daya ab kya problem hai tumhien...?

Daya making his tone as innocent as he could: Boss, bhook...

Abhijeet turned towards him in shock with: Kya...?

Daya giving him his ever-green lovely sweet smile: Mujhy bhook lg rahi hai...

Abhijeet still in shock: Aur woh jo dinner kia tha Bureau mein, uss ka kya...

Daya shrugging his shoulder, casually: Boss woh tou kb ka digest ho gaya aur uss ko khaye hoye bhi purey... (After glancing over his wrist watch...) Char ghanty, pentalees minute aur chodan second ho gaye hain...

Abhijeet exclaimed in shock: Tu ny time bhi note ker k rakha hai...

Daya nodded childishly with: Aur kya, mujhy pata tha tum aaj dair tk ruk'ko gy Bureau tou bs main ny time note ker lia...

Abhijeet angrily: Aur jabhi sahab mairy baghair ghar wapis nahin ja rahy thy, hai na...

Daya winked him with: Bach'cha hoshiyar ho gaya hai Boss...

Abhijeet gave a light slap on his head with: Tairi hoshiyari main ghar ja k nikalon ga pehly gari ghar ki taraf ly seedha... (Daya trying to protest, Abhijeet in extreme strict tone...) Seedha ghar...

Daya jerked his head in frustration and without saying anything, just drove towards the home in high speed, showing his all anger on accelerator...

DUO's Home...

Their remaining journey got ended in complete silence as Daya's mood was totally off while Abhijeet was busy with his mobile while playing "Words Jumble..." After reaching home, Daya angrily moved out from the Quails and directly made his way towards his room while closing the room door behind him with loud voice and Abhijeet just closed his eyes with that voice while a small smile crept on his lips... After few minutes, Daya's room door got knocked and having silence in reply, Abhijeet entered inside the room and find his brother laying while cuddling the pillow in his arms...

Abhijeet smiled affectionately and moving close to him, softly weaved his head as a reaction of which Daya closed his eyes more tightly while Abhijeet could easily sense his deary brother's anger from his face...

Abhijeet softly: Daya uth jaldi aur yeh dodh pee ly warna tujhy neend nahin aaye gi...

Daya did not reply but buried his face in pillow a bit more...

Abhijeet again: Daya uth na yar phir mujhy sona bhi hai na pehly hi kitna late...

And he stopped as Daya got seated on bed and Abhijeet could not help but a light laugh escaped from his mouth seeing Daya breathing heavily while gasping for air...

Daya angrily after making his sinus regular: Mujhy tum sy baat nahin kerni hai aur apny room mein ja k dant nikalo, mujhy sona hai, acha... Aur yeh dodh ka glass...

And he stopped in mid as during that he turned his attention towards his bed-side-table, where a tray was placed... He looked at Abhijeet suspiciously who was smiling softly and signaled him with eyes and Daya grabbed the tray from there and removed the cover from it and a loud happy voice escaped from his mouth as: My favorite Chicken Shashlik, yupiee...

But next moment, turned angry and burst out on Abhijeet with: Boss yeh bilkul ghalt hai, tum mairy baghair chaly gaye na restaurant aur...

Abhijeet cutting him as: Daya woh restaurant yahan sy kitna dour hai...?

Daya still angry: 30 minutes ki drive py...

Abhijeet teasingly: Aur humain ghar aaye kitna time hua hai...?

Daya slapped himself in mind for over-reacting without thinking once but still he could not accept his stupidity such easily, so while making excuse: Haan tou tum Bureau sy chaly gaye ho gy na mairy baghair warna woh tou 12 bajey tk band... (And he stopped in mid and looked at Abhijeet in shock...) Tumhien pehly sy hi kaisy pata tha k mujhy ks restaurant sy kya khana hai...

Abhijeet in smile pressed his cheek with: Bs mairy paas aik jadu ki chari hai, jo mairy iss pyary sy bhai ki hr baat mujhy bata daiti hai...

Daya naughtily while stressing: Boss hr baat...? (Abhijeet nodded sweetly... Daya mischievously...) Bari khatarnak hai phir tou tumhari yeh chari, kaha rakhty ho, dhond k ghayeb kerni parey gi...

Abhijeet smiled lovingly with: Koe tension nahin hai, mujhy chari k baghair bhi apny bhai ko control kerna aur uss ki khamoshi ko perhna aata hai...

Daya smiled cutely and while making a plate: Wasey Boss yeh laya koun...?

Abhijeet casually: Order dy dia tha aur address Ravi k ghar ka aur Ravi ko kaha tha k order ly k rakh ly, hum jb ghar wapis aaien gy tou ly lien gy...

Daya while placing spoon in bowl: Bhagwan sb ko Ravi jaisy hmsaye dy...

In the meantime Daya had made the plate and Abhijeet extended his hand thinking Daya had served the plate for him as Daya had served the plate in the way Abhijeet liked to have while Daya casually moved back to sit properly still grabbing the plate and Abhijeet looked at him in shock...

Daya looking at his hand which was still in air: Kya hua Abhi, tumhien tou bhook nahin ho gi na...? (Daya after glancing over him...) Boss tum ja k soo jao, main yeh brtan rakh aaon ga kitchen mein, tum subah ko dhoo laina...

Abhijeet in chewing tone, getting extremely angry and frustrated: Kitchen mein rakhny ki bhi kya zarort hai, yehi rakh dijiye ga, main yehi sy sahab k jhot'ty brtn ly jaon ga...

Daya trying to manage serious expressions: Wasey Boss idea bura nahin hai...

Abhijeet hit a punch on his shoulder with: Hr waqt fazool bkwas na kia ker tu... (While grabbing plate from him...) Aur jaldi kha warna subah phir nahin uthy ga...

And he started taking food, Daya exclaimed: Boss woh mairi plate thi...

Abhijeet while stuffing an other bite: Jabhi sahab itni dair sy bs chawalon ka halwa banany mein busy thy, khaya tou kuch hai nahin...

Daya jerking his head while grabbing the other plate: Haan tou mujh sy nahin khaye jaty sookhy sookhy chawl... (While mixing boiled rice with Chicken Shashlik...) Jb tk sb chawal achi tarhan sy red na ho jaien na, Shashlik khany ka maza nahin aata...

Abhijeet calmly: Tou phir yehi kaam tum iss plate mein bhi ker sakty thy na...

Daya in flow: Boss woh tumhary liye banai thi aur tum apni tarhan k dry rice pasand kerty ho...

Abhijeet smiled softly with: Phir mujhy pakrai kyun nahin...?

Daya winked him with: Tumhien tang kerny mein maza aata hai...

Abhijeet nodded disappointingly and changing the topic: Daya yar mujhy tou yeh robbers koe psycho lagty hain...

Daya agreeing with: Sach mein Abhi, mujhy bhi easa hi kuch lagta hai... Pehly tou chori kerty hain oper sy jaty hoye Thank you bhi ker jaty hain woh bhi itny ajeeb style mein, jacket neechy ker k, lo batao bhala, mun sy bolty hoye jaan jati hai kya, hunh...

Abhijeet sternly: Taira kuch nahin ho sakta hai Daya, tu bilkul farigh hai dimagh sy... (Daya just preferred to enjoy his food over that snubbing from his elder brother while Abhijeet added...) Wasey Daya yeh case aaj DCP khud laya hai tou iss k barey mein bohut serious ho k sochna ho ga, samjhy...?

Daya nodded with: Boss jn jn banks mein robberies huien hai unn ki CCTV footage...

Abhijeet cutting him with: Daya yeh na bhool k yeh case police sy humain transfer hua hai aur char maah purana case hai tou inn char mahinon mein police yeh sb ker chuki ho gi aur iss sb k baad bhi hath kuch nahin aaya, humain kuch aur sochna ho ga...

Daya yawned with: Boss please yar subah sochien gy jo sochna hai, maira dimagh nahin chal raha iss waqt...

Abhijeet annoyingly: Haan ab pait pooja ho gae na, ab kahan chaly ga taira dimagh... Main itni important baat ker raha hoon aur tujhy neend ki pari hai...

Daya while laying and covering his face with quilt: Good night Boss...

Abhijeet jerked his head while standing and stepped towards the door to move out when...

Daya softly: Abhi... (Abhijeet turned towards him in question... Daya assuringly...) Boss hum DCP k iss challenge ko zaror pura karien gy... DCP k samny, humary karen, ACP sir ka srr jhukny nahin dien gy, hmm...

Abhijeet nodded confidently wearing a relax smile on his face and moved out completely after switching off his room's light with a soft "Good night" wish...

CID Bureau...

Next morning all officers were present inside the Bureau when ACP sir entered and all wished him morning...

ACP sir after replying them to DUO who were standing on Abhijeet's desk: Hmm kuch pata chala k yeh char log kahan sy aaty hain aur phir kahan aur kaisy ghayeb hoty hain...?

Abhijeet shook his head a little with: Nahin sir, kal aik murder case report ho gaya tha tou hum uss mein busy ho gaye, informers bhi lagaye hoye hain sir iss gang k peechy lekin ab tk tou koe lead hath nahin aai... Inn charon mein sy kisi larky ka naam tk nahin pata chal paya...

ACP sir shook his head with: Nahin easey nahin chaly ga, mujhy uss DCP ko mun toor jawab daina hai, mun toor jawab... (Turning towards the team...) Ab sy regular jo bhi cases aaien gy woh tum sb daikho gy aur jb tk yeh dono farigh nahin hoty, tum sb ko main head karon ga... (Turning towards DUO...) Aur tum dono ab sy sirf iss case k peechy lago gy, doo hafton k ander ander mujhy yeh gang jail ki salakhon k peechy nazar aana chahiye, samjhy... ?

DUO nodded with: Sir...

ACP sir nodded with, to all: Chalo, kaam py lg jao sb...

All officers nodded and get back to their respective works... Abhijeet and Daya were busy in looking at the footage of the bank robbery happened in last Wednesday in another average standard bank where four robbers came inside the bank wearing masks of different Hollywood actors... That gang had robbed more than twenty banks in last four months but still no one could find any trace of them as the gang always rob those banks where two to three security guards were present and as they rob banks in working days, so mostly females and children were present in banks because of which the guards could not resist much and they could do their job smoothly and because of all these facts, a day before, DCP Chitrole, personally transferred the case to CID Mumbai team, with his ever taunting style and especially teased on DUO, so ACP sir decided that the case would be dealt by DUO only...

Abhijeet was busy in looking at the footage carefully when Daya, hurriedly: Boss ruk'ko...

As a reflex reaction, Abhijeet instantly obeyed him and Daya still looking at the screen: Boss thora peechy karo...

Abhijeet did as directed when Daya again: Bs ab play karo...

Abhijeet obeyed and Daya exclaimed happily: Yes, Boss daikho mil gaya starting point...

Abhijeet exclaimed in shock: Daya tujhy yeh starting point lagta hai...?

Daya nodded confidently with: Bilkul...

Abhijeet teasingly: Rawan ulta tang dy ga dono ko...

Daya naughtily: Wasey Boss main ny kabhi tumhien ulta latky nahin daikha...

Abhijeet angrily: Sahab bhool rahy hain shaid, main ny... (Stressed with...) DONO ko kaha hai...

Daya relaxly shrugged his shoulders with: Sahab ki yadasht bilkul theek hain lekin Rawan ki lanka mein Sahab ka Boss jaye ga... (Giving innocent expressions...) Sahab ny tou kuch kia hi nahin...

Abhijeet frustratedly while standing: Daya tu kisi din zaror maar perwaye ga mujhy sir sy... DCP sy tou bara dushman tu hai maira...

Daya winked him with: Boss tum Rawan ko sambhalo uss cartoon ko main daikh loon ga...

Abhijeet glared him with: Tu kuch zada hi nahin free hota ja raha...

Daya annoyingly while taking out the DVD: Boss tumhien zarort nahin hai uss kharos k liye mujhy dantny ki bs jaldi sy ja k sir sy doo hafton ki chutti ly k aao dono ki, time nahin hai...

Abhijeet frustratedly murmured while moving towards ACP sir's cabin: Order tou sb yeh daita hai aur Boss main, hunh...

And he reached in front of ACP sir's cabin, who, after hearing knock moved his gaze up and seeing him standing there, permitted him to come inside...

ACP sir feeling his tensed expressions: Kya hua Abhijeet...? Preshan lg rahy ho...

Abhijeet while clearing his throat: Sir woh... (Cleared his throat again with...) Woh, chutti... Doo hafty ki...

And he stopped seeing ACP sir sitting relaxly while attaching his back with chair's back and looking at him with fixed stare... Abhijeet wiped sweat from his forehead...

ACP sir calmly: Wajah...? Koe starting point mila hai kya...? (Abhijeet nodded still looking down because of knowing well ACP sir's next query who framed it with...) Kya...?

Abhijeet silently gave him the DVD and ACP sir played the footage in his computer when at one point, where a robber wearing Rolando DiCaprio's mask, jumped up the desk and Abhijeet instantly: Sir yehi hai starting point...

ACP sir in extreme shock, nearly shouted as: Kya, yeh...?

Abhijeet nodded with: G sir...

ACP sir angrily: Yeh zaror Daya ny dhonda ho ga... (Abhijeet remained silent... ACP sir added...) Abhijeet sirf aik jump ki basis py tum log kaisy dhond pao gy iss gang ko... Woh tou hai hi bewakoof tum tou aqal karo thori...

Abhijeet convincingly: Sir please... Sir yeh case humain char maah baad refer hua hai tou iss sarey time mein police ny sarey easily visible aspects sy iss gang ko pakerny ki hr koshish ki ho gi tou humain kisi aur angle sy ab iss gang tk pohanchny ki koshish kerna ho gi please...

ACP sir frustratedly: Tou tum logon ka kya plan hai, aik aik beach py jao gy kya yeh daikhny k liye k koun kaisy jump ker raha hai, dimagh kharab hai kya tumhara, pata bhi hai kitna time lgy ga iss sb mein, haan...

Abhijeet clearing his point: Sir iss gang k jump kerny ka style bilkul Skim-boarders jaisy hai, jaisy Skim-boarders, Skim-boarding k doran waves k oper khud ko balance rakhny k liye jump kerty hain aur Mumbai mein Skim-boarding itni common nahin hai... (Pointing towards the man on screen who was looking like the gang-head, added...) Aur sir yeh jitna smoothly jump ker raha hai, yeh usually jata ho ga Skim-boarding k liye aur iss k baki gang-members ki physic bhi bilkul athletes jaisi hai, mujhy pura yakeen hai sir k humain yeh group kisi na kisi beach py zaror miley ga kyun k sir hum ny mukhtalif banks ki footages daikhen hain, robbery ki... Yeh charon bohut active, sharp aur fast hain... Maximum 05 minute mein bank saaf ker k nikal jaty hain aur sir kahin na kahin sy ou start kerna hai na tou yahin sy kyun nahin... Please sir...

ACP sir sighed with: Doo hafty ki dead-line yaad rahy, hmm...?

Abhijeet nodded happily with: Thank you sir, I promise sir, hum aap ka hum py kia hua vishwas tootny nahin dien gy...

ACP sir nodded in smile with: Janta hun, ab jao aur jaldi kaam py lg jao, best of luck...

Abhijeet turning serious: Sir, DCP Chitrole...?

ACP sir calmly: Tum uss ki fiker na karo, ussy main sambhal lun ga...

Abhijeet smiled with: Thank you sir...

ACP sir nodded in smile and Abhijeet left from there towards Daya who was impatiently waiting for him and as soon as he reached close to him, instantly: Kya kaha sir ny...? Maan gaye na...? Zada dant tou nahin pari...?

Abhijeet cutting him while grabbing his arm: Shant ho ja Daya, bata raha hun na... Permission mil gae hai aur sir ny kaha hai k Chitrole ko sir khud sambhal lien gy... (While moving...) Chal ab jaldi bohut kaam hai...

Daya nodded and DUO moved out from the Bureau after informing the team and while discussing about their next step with each-other as for team, they were going on vacations although the officers were smart enough to get the true meanings of their two seniors' vacations...

* * *

**A/N...**

Friends, I don't know much about Skim-boarding in Mumbai although tried a lot to get the required details from Google but could not get them so if you people found anything which I mentioned/will mention, then please take that as my assumption as for my story's plot, I need to show this sport... But yeah any information related to the said sport in Mumbai beach is always welcome by me... :)

Take the best care of yours love ones more than your selves... :)

Please do review... :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N...**

Nandy, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Guest, Hahaha bach'chy main story likhny mein time bohut laiti hoon as bohut sari requests pending hain mairy paas tou jaisy jaisy time milta rahy ga main gradually likhti rahon gi tou aap wait tou ker pao gy na itna lamba, hehe... ;) Thank you dear, stay blessed... :)

GD, Hehe thanks yar... ;) Yes the jumps of both games are MUCH similar not EXACT... See GD, for Skate-boarding the boarder must stand in TILT position so that the one could move forward the skate while in Skim-boarding, you need to stand on your front, the positions of feet in bit different in the two... Then Skate-boarders are usually kids or teenagers while Skim-boarding is done by Adults or above thirties too... Then in Skate-boarding you need a little run to make yours momentum to jump which is not required in Skim-boarding and lastly the Skim-boarders' jumps are much higher than the Skate-boarders as to do high jump Skate-boarders need a runway unlikely Skim-boarders... :) And by "Table" I meants the "Cash-counters" present in banks... :) "And u also knew the FUNKAR of any Field did not come up with Training..." Sorry yar, did not get this... :) No yar, abhi tk nahin pata chala kya k main healthy criticism ko kabhi bhi mind nahin kerti yar in fact it helps me to do better for the next time as nobody is perfect and you are nobody, hahaha... ;) :D Thanks a lot dear, stay blessed... :)

X-9, Hi dear, I'm fine, thank you... How's you and how you doing...? Yeah I just pray everything in her life including her would be fine, aameen... :) That's good to know that have selected to name yourself... :) Hehehe yeah yar I was also not satisfied with such ending of the one as other side of the picture is still left but was having no idea when will be able to come back here so thought not to make you people wait that's why skipped Abhijeet sir's side... :) Thanks a lot dear, stay blessed... :)

Guest, Hahaha thanks you so very much dear and I am also very pleased to see you this much happy aur mujhy bhi purely DUO based stories likhny mein bohut maza aata hai, hehe... ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Khushi, Hi doll, I'm fine... How are you and Sukhmani...? G bach'chy reason sy hi ghayeb hue thi yahan sy, choro ab tou aa gae na, haha... ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

DA95, Thank you so very much dear, I am also pleased to come back in my friends and will try my best not to disappear like this again, hehe... ;) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling... Stay blessed... :)

Honey, Hahaha love you doll, tight hug... :-* Thanks a lot bach'chy, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

RAI, Thanks a lot dear, itna maira weight berh jaye ga phir sy itny pyary friends k itny sarey pyar ki wajah sy, haha... ;) :D Keep smiling and stay blessed doll... :)

PURVI, Hahahaha yar kabhi tou ghussa km kia karo, sehet kharab ho jaye gi itna ghussa kerny sy... :P Bach'chy enjoy kerny nahin gae thi khair ab puri koshish karon gi k dobara easa na ho warna ab ki baar aap ka "Warna" khali nahin aaye ga, I know. hahaha.. ;) :D Love you doll, keep smiling and stay blessed... :) By the way yeh tou batao k aap ho kaisi aur aap ki woh naye Priya jaisi friend...?

, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Sheenam, Hahahaha haan bhae main beshak aap JAISI INTELLIGENT nahin hoon lekin aap ka ghussa side py rakhny sy hi pehchan lia tha k yeh mairi laughing kit hi hai, haha... :-* Acha ab narazgi khatam karo na yar, ab tou aa gae na wapis aur woh bhi purely DUO based story k sath, daikho BRIBE bhi di na, hahaha... ;) ;) Aur yaad hamesha hi rahy ho aap sb mujhy inn dinon mein, I also missed you people a lot... :-* Aur g main theek thak hoon, aap kuch apni kaho matlab aap kaisi ho aur kya kya kia...? Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

AbhiDayaFan, Hahaha yar mujhy tou bari tension bani hue hai yar, as investigative stories mujhy bohut touh lagti hain, homework bohut kerna perta hai, hehehe... ;) ;) Will try my best to meet you people's expectations... :) Thanks a lot dear, love you a lot, keep smiling and stay blessed... :-* :)

D, So you also came back after a long break so WELCOME BACK to you dear... :) Nice to know you liked that effort of mine, hehe and yeah I read yours that review, thanks for giving the one... :) Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Subhsresaha, Haahahahaha larki tumhien tpu bs Aani ki hi fiker bani rehti hai, main tou jealous hony lg gae hoon uss sy, hahaha... :P :-/ Batao ab Aani ko maar dia jaye ya chour dia jaye, hahaha... :P Wasey jaldi batana main ny uss py kaam shuru ker dia hai... ;) Aur tum bhi apna kaam jaldi shuru karo, I'm waiting... :-* Love you a lot sweety, tightest hug... Keep smiling and stay blessed... :-* :-* :-*

Disani, Hehe yar actually I am a sports lover issi liye mairi hr story mein kisi na kisi story ka reference mil jata hai aur mujhy Smil-boarding bohut pasand hai aur DUO tou khair, hehe... ;) ;) Tou bs socha k dono ko merge ker dia jaye... :) Me and my ideas, haha... ;) Thanks a lot dear, love you... Stay blessed... :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Akanksha, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

A.S Anjaana, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Rukmani, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Blair.64, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Naz, Haha itni zoor sy aawaz di k "Api" ko aana hi para, haha... :-* Yeah yar I always try to keep my promises and I am sorry for the delay... :) Fit and fine al-hum-du-lil'lah and what about you...? I also missed you people a lo, doll... :-* Aap ka PM main ny abhi khola nahin hai yar, will reply soon... :) Haha yeah I know this thing doll and that's what take me back here... :-* Tightest hug to you too doll, love you a lot... Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :-* :) Fe-aman Allah... :)

Kashaf, Al-humdu-lil'lah bach'chy fit and fine, how are you...? I am sorry for that thing doll, you know well about what I am talking, right...? ;) Chalo main ny abhi tk PMs perhy nahin hain, will reply you soon... :-* Thanks a lot doll, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

CID-Abhi, Hello my cute bach'cha... :-* Kaisi ho aap and how are yours studies going...? Missed you a lot yar... :-* G guriya main theek hoon yar, bs socha ab wapis aa hi jana chahiye, hehe... ;) ;) Chalo phir karo baatien as main ny aap ki baatien bohut miss kien yar... :-* Kya kia aaj sara din...? Main tou ghar py hi rahi bs tou mairy paas tou kuch nahin hai batany ko, aap tou college ja rahi ho na...? Love you doll, keep smiling and stay blessed... Thank you bach'chy, tight hug... :-* :) :)

LoveAbhi, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Katiiy, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Priya, I also missed you a lot guriya aur daikha kya surprise dia, hahaha... ;) ;) How are you doll and how you doing...? Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Shree, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Ravu, You are Raveena, right...? I missed you a lot yar as you disappeared so suddenly... I thought you got angry with me that's why left, hehe... ;) As main ny aap ko kaha tha na k aap apni age sy zada mature ho aur uss din k baad sy aap ka feed-back aana band ho gaya so I thought you got angry, hehehe... ;) Anyways I am sorry dear if you feel bad or get hurt by any of my word although I said that in a good way... :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Khalsa, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Krittika, Hahahaha yar ab yeh ghalt baat hai... Yeh pure DUO story tabhi tou bribe k toor py likhi hai, samjha karo na, hahaha... :D ;) Love you a lot doll, missed you people... :-* Yeh bari mazey ki sport hoti hai yar, mujhy bohut pasand hai, hehe... ;) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Bhumi, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Naina, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Here is the next update, please have fun... :)

* * *

Quails...

After coming out from Bureau, DUO got seated inside Quails when...

Daya while igniting the engine: Boss ab...?

Abhijeet while looking at his I-Pad, where the maps of different beaches were present: Sports shop...

Daya in shock: Sports shop...?

Abhijeet nodded busily: Hmm...

Daya shrugged his shoulders and kept on driving while Abhijeet got busy in making few calls to his informers...

After reaching at the shop, Abhijeet moved forward and Daya silently followed him having no idea what Abhijeet was up to when seeing Abhijeet stopping after entering inside...

Daya instantly: Boss yahan kyun aaye hain...?

Abhijeet casually: Skim-board lainy...

Daya took a sigh and got all what Abhijeet was up to and: Swim suit bhi laina ho ga Abhi aur wax bhi...

Abhijeet nodded with: Hmm sb cheezien laini hain...

Daya nodded in silence and after getting the desired things and paying the bill, DUO moved out and went in food court...

Abhijeet while forwarding his mobile towards Daya: Tumhara address...

Daya looked him in shock with: Kya...?

Abhijeet nodded disappointingly with: Aby hamesha k liye nahin rent afford kerny wala main... Tu kuch din k liye yahin rahy ga aur sirf phone py contact rahy ga humara, samjha...

Daya still confused: Lekin kyun Boss, iss sb ki kya zarort hai...?

Abhijeet in serious tone: Zarort hai, tabhi keh raha hun na Daya...

Daya nodded with: Plan kya hai...?

Abhijeet started explaining him the plan and they kept discussing each and every point minutely to avoid any mistake and after getting satisfied with their work, they sat relaxly to calm their minds while waiting for the call from Abhijeet's informers...

After few minutes' wait, Abhijeet's mobile rang... Abhijeet after ending the call, while standing: Dadar Chowpatty beach...

Daya while following him: Wajah...?

Abhijeet naughtily: Kya Daya tujhy kaisy nahin pata k wahan ka "Vada Pav" bohut famous hai...

Daya smiled in embarrassment and the two moved out from the mall... After reaching at parking...

Daya while forwarding the Quails keys: Khayal rakhna...

Abhijeet mischievously: Quails ka...?

Daya gave him a tough look with: Haan...

Abhijeet smiled and patted his shoulder with: Tu bhi khayal rakhna apna aur Daya khabrdar jo pani mein gaya tou...

Daya protested with: Abhi hum Skim-boarders ko dhond rahy hain tou pani mein tou...

Abhijeet raised his hand to stop him with: Main ny mana ker dia na Daya tou bs...

Daya nodded with: Acha theek hai nahin jata lekin ab main nikal raha hun... Pehly work-shop jana hai motor-cycle lainy phir tumhien beach py join kerta hun, bye...

And he turned to move when Abhijeet from behind: Daya...! (Daya turned... Abhijeet in warn tone...) Umeed hai zaban ki baat samjh aa gae ho gi tumhien, hmm...?

Daya winked him naughtily and moved out from there and Abhijeet in extreme anger murmured as: Daya ager tu ny apni life ko at risk rakha na tou kasam sy bohut buri tarhan paish aaon ga main...

And jerking his head, he got seated inside the Quails to move towards his next destination...

Girgaum Chowpatty Beach...

After reaching at the beach, Abhijeet started looking around to find the group there, he came for... After few minutes of reaching there, Abhijeet's mobile rang... Abhijeet after placing the binoculars aside, looked at the caller ID and then attended the call with...

Abhijeet: Haan Daya...?

Daya hurriedly: Boss pohanch gaya main, tum kahan ho...?

Abhijeet calmly: Girgaum beach...

Daya shocked with: Kya...? Lekin tum ny tou Dadar aany ka kaha tha na...?

Abhijeet sighed with: Daya main ny yeh bhi kaha tha k ab hum nahin milien gy... (Taking a pause...) Raja ny bataya tha k sb sy zada Skim-boarding inhien doo beaches py hoti hai tou woh gang kahin bhi ho sakta hai... Tu wahan nazar rakh, main yahan daikh raha hoon...

Daya worriedly: Abhi ager dono hi jaghon py na mily tou...?

Abhijeet frustratedly: Daya insan ki shakl achi na ho tou km sy km baat achi kerni chahiye, acha...

Daya got angry with: Kya... Tumhara matlb hai mairi shakl achi nahin hai... Tum na...

Abhijeet cutting him angrily: Chup ker Daya aur dihan sy daikh... Kuch pata chaly tou batana aur haan main ny jo kaha tha ussy bhoolna nahin warna bohut buri tarhan paish aaon ga main, acha...?

Daya annoyingly: Acha OK, bye... (And he ended the call with...) Hr waqt dant'ta rehta hai, hunh...

And he moved towards the beach... Daya sat on the beach while observing his surroundings keenly, especially the Skim-boarders, each and every movement of theirs but could not find much and same thing was happening with Abhijeet... The two remained on the respective beaches till evening but could find nothing so came back to their respective places empty handed...

Daya entered inside the room and just fell on bed, feeling really tired and exhausted for sitting for such long hours while doing nothing but observing the surroundings... He closed his eyes to sleep when his mobile rang...

Daya after looking at the caller ID attended the call while still laying: Abhi bataya tha na beach py hi dinner ker lia tha...

Abhijeet calmly: Change ker k sona Daya...

Daya teasingly: Bhai sahab main ghar py nahin hoon, yahan kahan hain kapry...?

Abhijeet teased with: Sahab zara bed sy uth k almari kholny ka ehsan ker dien mujh ghareb py tou bari meherbani...

Daya making a face: Kya Abhi tum kabhi tou koe kaam imperfect ker dia karo... Bore nahin ho jaty hr kaam itna accurate aur perfect ker ker k, haan...

Abhijeet angrily: Main ny sahab ki fazool bkwas sun'nny k liye phone nahin kia iss waqt, change ker k, medicine ly k sona... Wahin bed-side-table mein hoon gi medicines aur haan subah 6 bajey tk beach py pohanch jana yaad sy, theek hai...?

Daya sounding tired: OK Boss, good night and take care...

Abhijeet smiled with: Good night aur medicine ly laina yaad sy Daya...

Daya while sitting: Promise...

A relax smile crept on Abhijeet's face and he cut the line and closed his eyes while placing the mobile on bed-side-table and soon went into his dream-land while Daya also went in sound sleep after obeying his brother's orders...

Next morning rose and after getting fresh and taking their breakfast, DUO moved towards their respective beaches after informing each other...

DUO were silently sitting on their places when at last after getting extremely bored, Abhijeet went inside the cottage, made to change the out-fits, and then returned wearing swim-suit and moved in the sea and started enjoying the swimming still alert about the reason of coming there while on the other side, Daya was looking really engrossed while looking at a boy of around 20 years old, doing Skim-boarding, just like some perfectionist and Daya in his heart really praised his confidence and fearlessness...

Daya's tempo got broken hearing loud hotting and whistling voices and he looked in the direction and found a group of four well-built men, wearing swim suits, grabbing Skim-boards in their hands... The CID cop instantly got alert and observed them keenly while after looking at one man, he really thought him like the one who was wearing Rolando DiCaprio's mask in the footage... Daya took out his mobile, still keeping eye on them and dialed Abhijeet's number and after 2, 3 attempts when his call did not get attended, he placed the mobile aside with his other personals and thinking something, grabbed his Skim-board and moved towards sea as he was already wearing his swim-suit...

Daya kept standing there for few minutes while looking at the tides and at last taking a deep breath, he took few back steps and after taking a small run, got up on to the board after sliding it towards the tides and moved in sea but because of his hydro-phobia problem and having no experience of the sport, he started getting panic inside the water and could not manage to keep standing on Skim-board so fell down and started struggling to swim out from the sea but his panic state was really creating clutter regardless his efforts and before losing his conscious completely, the last thing he remembered was, someone had came to him to save him and was pulling him outside the water...

Daya was laying on sea-coast when after sometime he spit out some water and started coughing while gaining back his senses... Daya got seated on sand and found the same boy, he was looking at few minutes back, sitting in front of him, looking worried... Seeing him sitting...

Boy: Aap theek hain na...?

Daya nodded with: Hmm, thank you... (And while looking towards the people who were gathered around the two, softly...) Main theek hoon, thank you...

People nodded and dispersed...

Boy again: Aap ko swimming nahin aati thi tou aap ko pani mein nahin jana chahiye tha, abhi doob jaty aap...

Daya smiled a little with: Kya naam hai aap ka...?

Boy confusingly: Abhay...

Daya forwarding his hand: Rohan...

Abhay while shaking hand in smile: Nice to meet you...

Daya smiled with: Same here... (Taking a pause...) Abhay aap yahan rooz aaty ho kya boarding k liye...? Main aap ko kafi dair sy daikh raha tha, bohut achy boarder ho aap...

Abhay smiled shyly with: Thank you bhaiya... (Taking a pause...) Main aap ko bhaiya bula sakta hoon na...? (Daya nodded in smile while giving a soft pat on his cheek and Abhay added...) G bhaiya, main tou daily aata hoon yahan, classes second time hai tou subah yahan aa jata hoon...

Daya thinking something: Abhay aap mujhy Skim-boarding sikha sakty ho kya...?

Abhay looked him in shock and: Lekin bhaiya, matlab aap ko tou swimming...

Daya cutting him with: Abhay mujhy swimming aati hai bach'chy lekin bs pani sy thora drr lagta hai iss liye shaid panic ho gaya, aap sath raho gy tou drr nahin lagy ga...

Abhay while standing: Chalien phir, lets go for it...

Daya while hearing his mobile ringing: Aap apna board ly aao, main bhi tb tk call attend ker lun...

Abhay nodded and moved from there while Daya picked up the call and heard a worried voice with: Haan Daya, kya hua...? Tum theek...

Daya cutting him calmly: Boss main theek hoon bilkul... Kuch hath laga...?

Abhijeet taking sigh: Nahin Daya, Skim-boarders tou hain yahan lekin jo humain chahiye woh nahin hain...

Daya secretly: Abhi yahan aa jao mujhy lagta hai humain jnn ki talash hai woh yahan mil gaye hain humain...

Abhijeet instantly: Kya...? Theek hai main aata hoon... Aa k tumhien bell dun ga, apny motor-bike k paas aa jana...

Daya nodded with: Theek hai Boss, bye...

And the two cut the line and Daya went towards a stall-hawker and secretly forwarding his mobile towards him: Raja, main pani mein ja raha hoon, yeh bajy tou signal dy daina...

Raja nodded silently and Daya moved back towards the sea where Abhay was waiting for him...

Abhay seeing him coming close: Bhaiya bilkul start hai issi liye hum deep sea mein nahin jaien gy, pehly hum board ko slide kerna aur uss py charhna seekhien gy aur phir khud ko pani mein balance rakhna, theek hai...? (Daya nodded so Abhay added just like an instructor giving training to his trainee...) Sumandr ki lehron sy takribn 10 feet peechy jaien aur jb leher sea-shore ko touch ker k jaye tou aap uss py board slide ker dien aur aik smooth k sath uss py charh jaiye ga lekin jump nahin keriye ga board py bilkul aur pehly left foot board py rakhiye ga, main aap ko demo daita hoon...

Daya giving him a node: Theek hai aap karo, main aap ko follow kerta hoon...

Abhay nodded and grabbing his board moved a bit backwards and then moved inside the sea on his board and Daya followed him but soon fell down again so swim back and then again tried... Abhay was there to guide him at every step and the two were busy in there efforts when Daya saw a red cloth hanging on Raja's stall so...

Daya who was standing on sea-shore: Abhay ab mujhy jana ho ga, kal kitny bajey aaon class lainy...?

Abhay chuckled with: Bhaiya issi time aa jaye ga... Kal tou Sunday hai, class time bhi zara zada rakhien gy...

Daya nodded smilingly and then left after biding bye to him...

Daya reached near his bike, after taking his mobile with other personals and changing his swim-suit where found Abhijeet standing a bit far, busy with someone while showing him a photo...

Abhijeet seeing him there, moved towards him casually and Daya while showing himself busy with bike, under his teeth: Police uniform mein kyun...?

Abhijeet reaching close to him: Suno...

Daya while turning towards him: Yes officer...?

Abhijeet showing him a photo: Issy yahan kahin daikha hai...?

Daya after glancing over Abhijeet's own photo, smiled with: G, shaid...

Abhijeet moving his hand back: Kahan...?

Daya signalling towards the sea: Uss taraf...

Abhijeet while moving: Chalo...

Daya followed him and on way, Abhijeet in strict but low tone: Tum pani mein gaye thy Daya...?

Daya showing himself talking on phone: Skim-boarding seekh raha hoon Boss...

Abhijeet in rash but keeping his voice low: Aik dafa yeh sb khatm ho jaye, main tumhien Skim-boarding seekhaon ga...

Daya smiled with: Main tb tk seekh chuka hoon ga...

Abhijeet shot the angriest glance on him and Daya immediately wore serious expressions and turning Abhijeet's attention towards the sea: Officer, woh daikhiye wahan...

Abhijeet looked in the direction and found the group doing different stunts during Skim-boarding when...

Daya whispered: Abhi ghairon kya...?

Abhijeet in low tone: Baad mein filhal nazar rakho inn py... (And in normal voice...) Nahin, inn mein sy koe nahin hai... (While turning...) Anyways thanks for yours help...

Daya in smile forwarding his hand: Aap jaisy officers ki help ker k hamesha khushi hi hoti hai...

Abhijeet smiled and left after shaking hand with him while Daya remained there, while making a call and after the call attended...

Daya in low tone: Raja yeh tairy baiyn [Left...] hath py jo char log pani mein hain, kaly rang k swim suits mein, aik aik pal ki khaber chahiye mujhy...

Raja: Befikr ho jao saab...

Daya: Chal theek hai, main yahin paas mein hi hoon, yahan sy niklien tou batana...

Raja: Theek hai saab...

The call got disconnected while Daya also moved from there and stopped a few meters away from the sea, on a street side _"__dhaba"_ while on the other side, Abhijeet after sitting inside the Quails, opened the chit, Daya slipped in his hand during hand-shake and read as _"Abhi kal issi time aa jana, main neechy hoon ga aur yeh yahin... Abhay ny bataya hai k yeh log bhi rooz aaty hain yahin... Boss, I am sorry yar lekin yahan rooz aany ki koe wajah dainy k liye main ny Abhay sy Skim-borading seekhna shuru ker di hai kyun k jb tk inn tumhara shak yakeen mein nahin badly ga, tum mujhy inn py hath dalny nahin doo gy... Khayal rakhna apna, bye..."_ And a smile was present on Abhijeet's lips after reading those lines and jerking his head, he moved from there...

The day ended like that as DUO kept following them separately in their own ways but found nothing suspicious in them so they delayed their further plans till found anything big... On side wise, they were in contact with their other informers too, who were busy in keeping eye on other beaches but still, no luck...

Next day, Daya was there on his training and had learnt the first step successfully so the two were present on sand, while looking at tides and talking...

Abhay smilingly: Wasey bhaiya aap ki picking power tou bohut achi hai warna ka tou aap ny mujhy dara dia tha...

Daya chuckled and: Thanks baita, kal tou main bhi drr gaya tha...

Abhay chuckled with: Main aap ko apny Rishab bhaiya aur unn k friends sy milwaon ga, woh bhi bohut achy Skim-boarders hain, kal aap jaldi chaly gaye thy issi liye mil hi nahin sakey...

Daya looking at him: Rooz aaty hain kya woh bhi...?

Abhay nodded with: G, daily, pura group aata hai...

Daya casually: Kitny friends hain aap k Rishab bhaiya k...?

Abhay shrugged his shoulders with: Bohut sarey...

Daya revising his query: Maira matlab close friends, jn k sath woh Skim-boarding k liye aaty hain...

Abhay nodded with: Oooh acha... Rishab bhaiya ko mila k panch... (Daya sighed while Abhay added...) Bhaiya bohut achy boarder hain, main ny bhi unhien sy seekha...

Daya smilingly: Phir tou milna parey ga apny instructor k instructor sy... Kal nahin tou aaj sahi...

Abhay smiled with: Bilkul... Main aaj aap ko unn sy miley baghair jany bhi nahin dun ga, aaj tou Sunday hai... Wasey bhaiya aap job kya kerty hain...?

Daya casually: Filhal tou kuch nahin... Kuch din pehly hi Pune sy yahan shift hua hoon, job ki talash mein, kal bhi aik interview tha...

Abhay nodded with: Jb aap ko job mil jaye gi tou mairi treat pak'ki, done...?

Daya smiled with: Done, aap k favorite restaurant mein...

Abhay happily: Yes... (And then stood up while looking behind with...) Woh daikhen Rishab bhaiya bhi aa gaye apny friends k sath...

Daya also stood up and following his gaze, looked at those new faces who reached close to them and...

Abhay excitedly: Rishab bhaiya yeh hain mairy new friend Rohan bhaiya aur Rohan bhaiya yeh Rishab bhaiya hain... (Both shook hand while Abhay added...) Yeh Atul bhaiya, yeh Gaurav bhaiya, yeh Sid bhaiya aur yeh hain Manav bhaiya...

While during that, Daya was shaking hand with them accordingly and after this small intro.

Rishab smilingly: So Rohan kaisi ja rahi hai training...?

Daya smiled with: Bohut achi... Aap ka bhai waqai mein bohut acha instructor hai...

Rishab softly patted Abhay's cheek with: Soo tou hai... Chalien aap apni training continue karien, hum bhi chalty hain...

Daya nodded and after shaking hand again, both parties left towards their respective sides of sea while Abhijeet remained busy with his informers and in the efforts to get something more useful from those footages...

Few days passed like that and now Daya knew Skim-boarding much well and he was able to balance himself on waves and travel on different waves accordingly... On the other side, Abhijeet found some suspicious activities of the four-men group but was unable to get something solid on which they could take some step...

Daya came back after completing another round when found his mobile ringing...

Daya after attending the call: Haan Boss...?

Abhijeet in whisper: Daya ghair ja k aur suun koe pak'ka sabot nahin hai tou tujhy hi na ander kerna per jaye, dihan sy... Main yahin sy nazar rakh raha hoon, samjh gaya...?

Daya nodded with: Haan Boss samjh gaya, jata hoon...

Abhijeet nodded with: Best of luck...

Daya smiled with: Thanks yar, bye...

And the call got ended and Daya looked towards the group who were busy in performing different stunts inside water...

Daya sighing heavily: Chal Daya, ho gaien chuttiyan khatam...

And jerking his head in smile, he moved towards the sea while grabbing his Skim-board...

* * *

**A/N...**

Take care of yours love ones more than yourselves, stay blessed... :)

Friends please do review... :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N...**

Guest, Yeah yar, how are you and how you doing...? As far as I recognized you as my guest friend who invited DUO to her town without telling the address, haha... ;) :P Love you dear, keep smiling... Thank you dear, stay blessed... :)

DA95, Haha bs bach'chy daikhty jao main ks ks ko kya kya bana rahi hoon, hehehe... ;) ;) Thank you doll, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

GD, Pleasures dear, anytime... :) Skim-boarding sandy beach py ki jati hai GD, at the time when a wave move back after touching the shore and only a thin layer is present on the sand, helpful enough to slide the Skim-board on it as if you are going with "sand-Skimming" then "Flat Skim-board" would be better and in "Wave-Skimming" "Curved" Skim-board would serve the purpose in a good way... For "Sand Skimming" one, with very little slope beach would be the best while for "Wave Skimming" you need a beach having steep slope or the one where would be a very powerful shore-break... :) Yup DUO are in disguise... :) Hahaha same pinch yar, Daya sir jitna time pani mein rehty hain mairi heart-beat fast rehti hai... ;) Yar hr dosri episode mein Daya sir pani mein ghussy hoty hain so I think k sir ko pani sy drr sirf tb lagta hai jb unn k sath koe ho na warna woh swim ker laity hain issi liye main ny yahan py Abhay ko sir k sath hi rakha hai aur puri NAZAR rakh rahi hoon sir py, deep sea mein nahin jany dia unhien, hehe... :P ;) Haye fiker nahin karo, sir tou SHARK ko MUK'KA maar k aaye hoye hain, hahaha... :P :D Bachari Shark ko bhi nahin chora, uss k bhi danton ka PIANO baja dia pani mein ghus k... ;) ;) Arrey tou sir unhien competition dainy thora gaye hain, sir tou beach py rooz aany ka koe bahana dhondny k liye seekh rahy hain boarding... :) Yar woh muscle relaxants, anti-depressants type medicines hoti hain na, wohi khila rahi hoon aaj kal Daya sir ko, hehehe... ;) ;) Thank you so much dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Ravu, Haha chalo ab tou aa gae na, ab perh lo aaram sy jo jo kuch bhi miss kia... Acha hai na time acha guzar jaye ga... Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Guest, FW haven't showed Daya sir's hydro-phobia problem in any episode, it's his real life fear... Have you watched Dayanand sir in KKK, there sir mentioned about his fear so openly... Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

RAI, Hahaha nahin main mot'ti ho k bilkul BALLOON bn jaon gi as main thora kuch bhi nahin kerti, haha... ;) ;) Yar main aik waqt mein aik hi story post kerti hoon na, abhi yeh wali complete ho jaye tou phir WYDT k baki chapter(s) post kerna shuru karon gi, yeh zada theek nahin hai kya...? Feel free to share your view so that I could work accordingly... :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Disani, Hehe, thanks... ;) Yeah yar this sport is full of fun, mujhy tou bohut zada pasand hai especially when the boarder dive on waves, god it's lovely yar, hehehe... ;) :P Hahaha main ny tou kuch bhi nahin kia, Daya sir khud hi dant khany waly kaam kerty hain, bdnaam bechari MRF ho jati hai, hahaha... :D Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Subhsresaha, Larki tum sy tou main PM mein baat kerti hoon, pehly mairy PM ka reply karo jaldi, maira tapmaan bohut charha hua hai iss time aur ab Aani ko mairy hathon sy koe nahin bach'cha sakta, tumhara badla uss sy loon gi ab daikhna tum bs... :- Ab tou kasam sy "INTIHA HO GAE, MAIRY INTIZAR KI..." :- :- Koe love nahin sweety aur koe hug nahin, jao kat'ti, hunh... :-/

Bhumi98, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Guest, Hahaha g bach'chy puri koshish karon gi aap ko aap k saber ka bohut metha phal dainy ka... :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Cracresta, Hi doll... How are you and how you doing...? This is gon'na be cat-and-mouse chase, haha... :P Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

D, Yeah yar DUO stories k baghair tou mujh sy bhi nahin raha jata, hehe... ;) Yar main soch rahi thi k pehly yeh story complete ker lun phir WYDT k next chapter(s) post kerna shuru karon, what you think...? Feel free so that I could work accordingly... :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

AbhiDaya Fan, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

X-9, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Guest, Thanks a lot bach'chy, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Aashi, Hahahaha hai na KITNA ZALIM BOSS mila hai BECHARY MASOOM BACH'CHY ko, hr waqt dant hi perti rehti hai, hehehe... ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Fati Sid, Nice dp dear, one of my favorite Daya sir's pic, Yahan py thory patly bhi hain sir, hehehe... ;) ;) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Krittika, Hahaha same pinch yar, maira bhi dimagh investigation mein nahin chalta tabhi bari mushkil hoti hai iss kisen k plot py likhna, aap ki tou phir bhi thori hai mair tou bilkul hi farigh hai capturing power, haha... ;) :P :D Bhae maira koe kasoor nahin yeh inn dono bhaiyon ny mujhy bhi tang ker k rakha hua hai jb daikho lrty rehty hain aur bdnaam mujhy ker daity hain, hehe... ;) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Sheenam, Tabhi main sweets nahin khati kahin diabetes hi na ho jaien zada sweetness sy, hehe... ;) ;) Koe nahin yar, exam ki preparation majal hai jo kabhi achi hue ho bs concepts clear ker lo then you will be able to score well, best of luck doll, tight hug... :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Naina, Confused regarding my explanation or the story...? As now I am confused, hehe... ;) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Akanksha, Hahaha g haan ACP sir k female version kuch nahin bohut grbr hai, hehe... ;) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Ishani, Thank you so very much dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

PURVI, Yar bach'chy aap ki friend ka naam kya tha yar, sorry doll aap ny bataya tou tha but it slipped from my mind, hehe bs maira dimagh easa hi hai, haha... :D ;) Com'on guriya don't say sorry to me as this is perfectly fine with me yar, I found nothing wrong in that, love you... :-* So, good to know you are at home, enjoying vacations or some other reason...? Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

A.S. Anjaana, Mujhy tou iss sport sy "I love you" hai, hehehe... ;) Mujhy asal mein sea bohut attract kerta hai that's why mujhy yeh sport bhi bohut pasand hai... Time mila kabhi tou daikhna, you will enjoy... :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Priya, Main bhi fit-and-fine... :) Yar soch rahi hoon yeh story complete ho jaye phir "WYDT" ki taraf aaon, what you say...? Feel free to share your opinion so that I could work accordingly... :) Yar bs main ny laini nahin thi itni lambi chutti bs laini per gae anyways sb theek thak hain, shukr hai... :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Naz, Hahahaha shukr hai yar aap ny yeh confidence banaye rakha, mujhy tou khud bhi khud py easa koe yakeen nahin tha, hehe... ;) ;) Chalo daikho aik teer sy doo shikar, story ki story aur Skim-boarding ki coaching ki coaching, hahaha... :P :D Bach'chy jaisy hi chapter complete hota hai main post ker daiti hoon ab yeh alag baat ha chapter complete hony mein hi itna time lg jata hai, hehe... ;) ;) Aik chapter ki baat hue thi woh aap hazam ker chuk'ki hoon, ab main AZAD hoon, hahaha... :D Best of luck doll for yours exams... :-* Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

LoveAbhi, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Khushi, Hahaha wah bach'cha yeh tou sach mein good news hai, mairi meethai due rahi aap py, haha... :D Love you bach'chy, hasty khailty raho hamesha, aameen... Sukhmani ko aik tight sa hug daina mairi taraf sy aur ussy kehna aap ko mairi taraf sy hug ker ly... :-* Thank you dears, love you both keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

CID-Abhi, Chalo bach'cha hamesha theek hi raho aap, aameen... :-* Guriya due to some reasons, I dropped my degree and now taken admission in CA... Aaj orientation thi sari miss ho gae, bs poucho na kya fazool din guzra maira aaj ka... 2nd March sy classes hain, dua kerna bohut... :) Chalo shukr hai aap k din achy guzar rahy hain... Kaisa hua Chemistry ka test...? Please do pay my regards to auntie along with my sincere thanks... :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Rukmani, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Khalsa, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

nandy, Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Kashaf, Hahaha bach'chy mujhy tou Skiing k naam sy hi sardi lagna shuru ho gae hai, hehehe... ;) ;) Skiing py aik CID episode bani tou thi js min Daya sir baraf mein dhans gaye thy, hahaha bechari baraf... :D :P Chalo bach'chy main koshish karon gi kuch likhny ki as soon as will get some time... :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Here is the next update, please have fun and please do review, especially silent readers, please review... :)

* * *

Dadar Chowpatty Beach...

Abhijeet was standing at a distance place while keeping eye on Daya who was now inside the sea along with Abhay, who was Skimming a bit far from him... Daya looked towards the group, who was present in comparatively deep water which was making Abhijeet tensed as up till then, Daya hadn't moved in deep water but now he could not stop him... But Daya knew his brother's tension and fear well enough and that's the reason, he wasn't went in deep water and was Skimming close to sea-shore...

As soon as Daya saw the group coming back towards the sea-shore, he immediately started working on his plan... He was travelling towards the group, showing that he was busy in enjoying his Skimming though he intentionally going towards them, to create some kind of scene on sea-shore so they could come in contact with them with any mean even if it would be a fight or argument...

The group also noticed him coming towards them and started asking him to stop or to change his path but he did not pay any attention towards them and kept enjoying his Skimming which soon resulted a crash of Daya's board with one of the Skim-boarders and both fell down... The members of the group got angry while Daya casually swim back towards the sea-shore, showing like nothing had happened while the group was also coming back towards the sand, following him...

After reaching on sea-shore, Daya moved towards one side while grabbing his Skim-board when the same man, he collided with, came to him and angrily: Main tumhien itni dair sy aawazin dy raha tha, tum ny mairi sun'ni kyun nahin aur mujhy pani mein kyun giraya, haan...?

Daya who was looking at him, in complete annoyance, dryly: Sorry...

And in attitude, he moved from there expecting that now at least they would start some fight or argument but no luck and getting frustrated, he moved towards the cottage to change his swim-suit... After changing his out-fits, when he came out, found all the four men, standing there, waiting for him, looking completely angry and ready for action...

Daya got well what next gonna happen and he got bit tensed too because there, Abhijeet could not see him as the cottage was on a side from the spot, where Abhijeet was standing... Taking deep breath, Daya started stepping down the stairs wearing calm expressions... As soon as he reached on ground...

The same man: Tum ny mujhy dhak'ka kyun dia...?

Daya roughly: Kaha na sorry...

The second man: Kyun bay apny baap ki jagah samjh...

Daya shouted in extreme anger: Shut up... (Pointing finger towards him...) Apni zaban ko kab'bu mein rakh nahin tou...

Other man cutting him with: Nahin tou kya haan... Sala aik tou jaan boujh k panga laita hai aur aankhien easey dikha raha hai jaisy baap ka raj...

And he got shut receiving a tight slap on his face...

Daya with red angry face, in chewing tone: Agli baar mairy samny zaban kholny sy pehly ds hazar baar sochna, samjhy...

The first man: Tairi tou... (To his group-members...) Maro saly ko...

And the fight began, Daya was giving good competition to them but obviously they were four, well-built fighters and Daya was alone... They were over-powering him and at one point, the three of them got hold of him while the first man was going to stab a knife in his stomach, when at the same time, some one came there and hit a tight punch on his face... The attention of the three diverted and availing the opportunity, Daya freed himself and the two starting fighting with the four and soon all stopped hearing a bullet fire and they looked in the direction, where Daya found Abhijeet standing, holding the gun in his hand...

Abhijeet looking at them angrily while stepping down the stairs: Don't move, jahan ho wahin khary raho sb...

The four seeing him there, immediately turned and ran from there and Abhijeet rushed behind the four, leaving the two, there...

After they moved...

Daya while forwarding his hand: Thanks Rishab for your help...

Rishab smiled while grabbing his hand with: Inn logon ko aap k peechy aata daikha tou mujhy thori hairt hue kyun k yeh log itni jaldi wapis nahin jaty issi liye daikhny chala aaya...

Daya smilingly: Inn ki territory mein ghus gaya aur inexperienced hony k karen apny sath inn k aik sathi ko bhi gir'ra dia tabhi sb larny pohanch gaye...

Rishab while looking in the direction, they ran: Daikhny mein hi ghundy lagty hain yeh log, shukr hai police time py pohanch gae... Lekin pata nahin yeh officer yahan itni jaldi pohanch kaisy gaya, humain tou complaint kerny ka bhi time nahin mila...

Daya clearing his doubt: Yeh kuch din pehly bhi aaye thy, shaid kisi criminal ko dhond rahy hain, aaj bhi shaid ussi ko dhondty dhondty iss side nikal aaye hoon gy aur yahan yeh sb...

Rishab nodded with: Khair chahy jo bhi wajah rahi ho yeh aaye tou bilkul sahi time py hain... (Looking at Daya's injured hand and wound on face and forehead... Rishab added...) Rohan aap ab mairy sath chalien, aap ko first aid ki zarort hai...

Daya hesitated with: Nahin Rishab please, main...

Rishab cutting him with: Friends mein formalities nahin hotien Rohan and I think hum dost hain, right...?

Daya nodded in smile with: Right...

Rishab smiled while moving: Tou chalien phir...

And after reaching on sea-shore, Daya stopped and called Abhay towards them who was sitting on sea-shore and after hearing that call moved towards them in running...

Daya while forwarding his bike's key: Abhay yeh mairy bike ki key hai, aap apny ghar ly jana, main kal ly lun ga aap sy, theek hai...?

Abhay nodded worriedly with: Bhaiya aap k chot kaisy lagi...? Khoon bhi nikal raha hai...

Daya smiled with: Choti si fight ho gae thi bach'cha... Ab Rishab k sath dressing kerwany hi ja raha hoon, hmm...

And he softly patted Abhay's cheek and Abhay while looking at Rishab: Bhaiya aap Rohan bhaiya ko Dr. Kashap k paas na ly jaiye ga woh foren injection laga daity hain...

Rishab chuckled with: Nahin ly jata wahan... Ab hum jaien, aap k Rohan bhaiya ko first-aid tou chahiye hai na...

Abhay nodded smilingly while giving a quick hug to Daya and then while grabbing the bike's key from Daya: Main kal ly aaon ga yaad sy aap ka bike...

Daya nodded in smile with: Licence tou bana hua hai na aap ka...?

Abhay nodded with: G, I am twenty... (Naughtily...) Aap k documents tou complete hain na, mujhy jail tou nahin ho jaye gi...?

Daya chuckled with: What you think...?

Abhay smilingly: See you tomorrow, take care...

And he ran from there while grabbing the keys after taking the bike's number and Daya in smile moved with Rishab while on way...

Rishab smilingly: Abhay itni jaldi kisi sy frank nahin hota lekin easa lagta hai k aap k kafi close aa gaya hai...

Daya smiled with: Abhay bohut sweet aur innocent hai, bilkul aik bach'chy k jaisa aur bach'chon ko jitna pyar sy handle karien gy otna hi jaldi woh aap sy close ho jaien gy, what you think...?

Rishab while opening his side car's door: Yeah I agree with yours theory lekin pata nahin kyun, Abhay itni jaldi tou mairy close bhi nahin hua tha...

Daya confusingly while tiding seat-belt: Kya matlab...? Aap k close aany mein kaisy time lg sakta hai ussy...?

Rishab while driving: Kyun k Abhay ko mairy sath rehty hoye saat saal hoye hain, pehly woh apny parents k sath rehta tha...

Daya in shock: Matlab Abhay aap ka saga bhai nahin hai...?

Rishab nodded with: G, Abhay maira cousin brother hai, real nahin... Mairi phopho ka baita hai Abhay... (Taking deep breath...) Takriben saat saal pehly Abhay k parents ki death ho gae... Tou Abhay ko main apny sath ly aaya aur tb sy woh mairy sath hi hai, mairy liye mairy choty bhai k jaisa hai bilkul...

Daya in silently: Aur aap k parents...?

Rishab sighed heavily: Rohan can we drop this topic please...? (Daya nodded quietly and Rishab while stopping the vehicle...) Clinic aa gaya hai, chalien...

And he moved out and Daya silently followed him... After getting the first-aid, they came back in the car and...

Rishab silently: Rohan main ny aap ko yeh sb sirf iss liye bataya hai kyun k aap Abhay k bohut close aa gaye hain aur main nahin chahta k aap ki wajah sy maira bhai hurt ho, issi liye please kabhi bhi uss sy humary parents sy related koe question nahin kariye ga, it's a request...

Daya nodded assuringly with: Don't worry Rishab, main khayal rakhon ga...

Rishab smiled with: Thanks... (In fresh tone...) Rohan, aap ka address...?

Daya patted his forehead with: Oooh haan, sorry...

And he told him the address of the place where he was staying during those days while praising his brother's fore-seeing in heart for taking care of every possibility...

Rishab stopped the car in front of Daya's residential address with: Lijiye pohanch gaye hum...

Daya in smile while opening his side car door: Aaien aap ko chae pilata hoon...

Rishab smiled with: Phir kabhi pion ga, iss waqt aap ja k rest karien, it's much important than the tea...

Daya insisted with: Aik cup tou pee hi sakty hain...

Rishab smilingly: Thanks for the offer Rohan and the tea is due on you...

Daya moving back from car's door with: Do remember yours words and thanks for the ride...

Rishab smiled with: I do, stay safe, bye...

And he moved from there after giving him a wave and Daya kept standing there till the car went out of sight and then he entered inside his residence...

After getting fresh, Daya sat on couch and dialed Abhijeet's number but the number was switched off at that time, so Daya placed the mobile on table and started reading a magazine...

On the other side, Abhijeet remained busy in following the gang-members with the help of his informers as he intentionally allowed them to ran away from beach so that he could spot their main hide-out and finally he had spotted that though the four came there following different routes...

After asking his informer to remain there, Abhijeet left towards the home to take some rest because of feeling tired of continuous chasing and after reaching home, he just fell on couch with a thud...

Abhijeet placing his personals on table: God, aaj tou hasher ho gaya... Itna bhaga raha hai na yeh gang, aik baar hath lg jaye, phir bataon ga inhien... (And his eyes fell on his mobile and Abhijeet while grabbing it...) Daya sy tou baat ker lun, nahin tou sahab ka mun phool jaye ga...

And after switching on his mobile, he dialed Daya's number... Hearing his mobile ring tone, Daya closed the magazine while grabbing the mobile and a smile crept on his face after looking at the caller-ID...

Daya in smiley tone after attending the call: Kahiye Mr. Perfectionist, kya saiwa ker sakta hai banda aap ki...?

Abhijeet smiled with: Bs jinab aap apni saiwa ker lien wohi bohut hai mujh ghareb k liye tou... (Daya smiled sweetly while Abhijeet added caringly...) Dard kaisa hai Daya, zada lagi tou nahin...?

Daya shook his head with: Arrey kya Boss, itna bhi nazuk nahin hoon main, theek hoon bilkul...

Abhijeet casually: Wasey bhai sahab Rishab k sath kahan ja rahy thy...?

Daya in shock: Tumhien kaisy pata chali yeh baat... (Childishly...) Abhi yeh ghalt hai, tum ny mairy peechy informer kyun lagaye hain, haan...?

Abhijeet mischievously: Bs sahab ki herkatien bohut mashkok hoti ja rahien hain na...

Daya angrily: Main ACP sir ko tumhari shikayt lagaon ga Abhi, daikhna tum...

Abhijeet lovingly: Wasey maira bhai iss waqt bohut cute lg raha ho ga, taira kya khayal hai, hmm...?

Daya stubbornly: Main ab bhi naraz hi hoon, samjhy...?

Abhijeet smiled sweetly with: Raja ny bataya k sahab ka bike Abhay ly gaya tou aagy ki kahani mujhy khud samjh aa gae... Ab mairy bach'chy k mood ka campus needle kya sat'tithi bata raha hai bhae...?

Daya making face: Tumhien tou mujhy tang kerny mein bohut maza aany lg gaya hai Abhi, tumhari shikayt ab direct DCP tk jaye gi bs...

Abhijeet angrily: Daya zada shokha na ho warna yahin sy aik khainch k lagaon ga, acha...

Daya smiled sweetly with: Sach, lagao tou...

Abhijeet in tough tone: Daya...!

Daya surrendering: Ab tum ny tou milny sy bhi mana ker dia hai tou woh ly gaya dressing kerwany aur phir ghar bhi chour gaya apni car mein, wasey Boss tumhari fore-seeing kaam aa gae... (Sighed with...) Ab ja k samjh aai mujhy k tum ny alag ghar ka kyun kaha mujhy...

Abhijeet taking deep breath: Hmm yeh acha ho gaya k tum doctor ko dikha aaye...

Daya confusingly: Abhi kuch baat hai kya...? Mujh sy koe grbr ho gae kya Boss...?

Abhijeet smiled with: Arrey nahin Daya, kuch nahin hua... Tu grbr karey ga tou main tujhy choron ga kya...

Daya calmly: Abhi jo kehna chahty ho keh doo, bilkul aaram sy sun'no ga tumhari baat, pak'ka...

Abhijeet after thinking for few moments, softly: Daya tumhien nahin lagta k tum Rishab logon py kuch zada vishwas ker rahy ho, khas kr Abhay ko ly ker tum... Daya tum uss sy bohut close hoty ja rahy ho yar, yeh sahi nahin hai bach'cha, tu samjh raha hai na mairi baat...

After few moments of complete silence, Daya silently: Abhi main manta hoon yar k humari job hi easi hai k humain apny saye [Shadow...] py bhi shak kerna sikhaya jata hai lekin yar Abhay bohut innocent hai Abhi, trust me please...

Abhijeet protested with: Daya ab tujh py trust ki baat kahan sy aa gae beech mein yar... (Took deep breath to calm down himself and softly...) Daikh Daya ab tk yeh confirm nahin hua k yehi char woh char robbers hain jn k peechy hum hain aur jb tk yeh sb sabit nahin hota taira iss tarhan sy Rishab ya uss k group k kareeb jana theek nahin hai, please tu samjh iss baat ko...

Daya silently: Boss yeh char nahin cheey hain yar... (In bit disbelief...) Aur tumhien Abhay py bhi shak hai kya...?

Abhijeet in strong tone: Hr Skim-boarder py shak hai mujhy Daya, phir chahy woh Abhay ho ya Rishab aur main tum sy bhi yehi cheez expect kerta hoon, samjhy...?

Daya in the try to drop the topic: Abhi tum wahan pohanchy kaisy yar...?

Abhijeet sighed helplessly and: Jb tum wapis nahin aaye kuch time tk tou tension ho gae mujhy, main ny unn charon ko tumhary peechy jata daikh lia tha...

Daya nodded with: Phir address batao, main aata hoon...

Abhijeet hurriedly: Arrey Daya yar sambhal k... Itni jaldi nahin, pehly kuch pak'ka sabot tou hath aany dy...

Daya protesting with: Nahin Abhi please, mujhy ghar wapis aana hai yar, Bureau jana hai aur phir Abhay... (And he got shut in shock and after few moments' complete silence... Daya added in low tone...) Yar woh bach'cha ghalt nahin ho sakta Boss, maira dil nahin manta...

Abhijeet in strict tone: Daya tum aik CID officer ho aur tumhien dil k bajaye dimagh sy sochna ho ga... Iss waqt soo jao, main raat mein baat kerta hoon tum sy, bye...

And he cut the line while Daya looked at the mobile's screen in sad shade with: Ghussa ho gaya... (And nodding disappointingly in smile, he dialed the number again and after the call got attended, Daya hurriedly...) Boss please pehly baat suun lo yar...

Abhijeet sternly: Kaho...?

Daya convincingly: Abhi aaj raat hi raid kerty hain na Boss please, tum bhi janty ho k yeh charon grbr hain, raid karien gy tou proof bhi mil jaye ga na yar...

Abhijeet sternly: Aur sahab jo chotain lagwa k baithien hain unn ka kya...?

Daya carelessly: Arrey yar woh tou bohut choti choti si hain... Main tou theek hoon bilkul...

Abhijeet sighed helplessly with: Daya ager yeh gang ghalt hua tou tu soch bhi nahin sakta humari kya halat karien gy sir, khas kr woh DCP...

Daya stubbornly: Lekin ager sahi hua tou socho na uss DCP ko kaisa mun toor jawab mily ga, aaj duswan din hai uss k challenge ka...

Abhijeet teased with: Acha g sahab ko yeh sari bechani uss challenge ki wajah sy hai, haan...

Daya angrily: Ab pata chal gaya na, ab address batao jaldi...

Abhijeet frustratedly: Band karey ga phone tou address bhaijon ga na...

And the call got cut with Daya's cute "HUNH..." causing a sweet smile on his brother's face who nodding disappointingly, forwarded the address to Daya by instructing him not to be there until he would inform him about his final decision either to raid there or not...

Daya after replying "Promise..." to Abhijeet, stretched his body on couch with: Lagta nahin hai Boss aaj raid k liye many ga lekin main bhi aasani sy peecha chorny wala nahin iss baar... Khair pehly kuch ly k aata hoon lunch k liye, bhook lg rahi hai... (Sighed heavily with...) Boss please jaldi khatm ker doo yeh sb, mujhy tumhary sath dinner kerna hai aaj ka bs...

And making an annoyed and frustrated face, Daya moved out from the residence to a near-by food street, to get something to eat... He entered inside a shop and was busy in selecting items when heard few voices of screaming and shouting so he immediately rushed out and found the same gang, coming out from a bit far away bank and was getting into a van... Daya immediately rushed towards them and...

Daya loudly while running and pointing his gun towards the one, wearing Daniel Edger's mask: Stop, I'm CID Senior Inspector Daya, stop right there or else I'll shot you...

An other thief wearing Brad Pit's mask, pointed gun towards him from inside the van but the one wearing Rolando DiCaprio's mask, moved his arm down and signaled his men to get inside the van while he was looking towards Daya, whose focus also got changed and now he was looking in those eyes, looking at him from behind the mask and he did not know why, but he could not pressed the trigger but was just kept looking in those deep brown eyes while the man too got into the van and the gang, rushed away from there, from right in front of him and he kept standing there just remembering those eyes which he had seen a lot of times, from very close but where...? WHERE...? That very query had stopped him from pressing the trigger and was now hammering in his brain as he was still standing there, looking at the place from where the gang left in the van...

* * *

**A/N...**

Friends here I want yours suggestion that should I start updating WYDT along side-by-side of this story or should first get over with this one and then should move to that one...? And one thing I want to clear that if you people want both stories side-by-side, then may be the the time-span fluctuate, as my studies are going to start from Monday, so it would be gonna tough for me to give both updates frequently... :)

SILENT READERS, Please friends DO REVIEW... I don't think it take much of yours precious time to type few words for the writer so please do review... :)

Take good care of your love ones, more than yourselves, stay blessed... :)

Friends please do review, love you all... :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N...**

Subhsresaha, Hahahaha main ny socha tumhien bhi zara apny ghussy ka experience kerwa doon, hehe... ;) ;) Wasey experiment kafi acha raha mujhy dono replies mil gaye... :P :P Aani k liye nahin jinab, as main tou uss k DAD mein interested hoon, haha, as you know na original, original hi hota hai, haha... :D ;) Acha bach'chu, yeh bhi sahi rahi tumhari, bajaye mujhy manany k ulta khud rooth gae wasey maira intizar jaldi khatm kerwao aur ya phir mujhy HAIR-DYER bhijwao kyun k intezar kerty kerty mairy baal safaid hony lg gaye hain ab, hehehe.. ;) :P :P Haha daikho sweet yeh phir sy Aani aa gaya beech mein aur phir tum kehti ho main jealous bhi na hoon, not fair... :P :P DCP ki chinta, ks khushi mein bhae, woh tou sb ko tension daity rehty hain, unn ki kya tension laini... ;) ;) Hahaha tumhara ghussa wasey bara mazaey ka hai, last tk aaty aaty main phir Teddy bn gae, hehehe.. ;) ;) Love you doll and world's tightest hug... :-* Keep smiling and keep making me smile ta k tumhara Aani surakshit rahy mairy paas, hahaha... :P ;) Tomai khub bhalobasi je, stay blessed... :-* :-* :-*

RAI, Hahahaha arrey bach'cha I was talking about the idea not story dear... :-* Maira matlab tha k pehly aik story complete ker k phir dosri story ki taraf jaon, yeh idea zada theek nahin hai kya...? Haha chalo ab tou ho jaye ga na khana hazam...? ;) ;) Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Guest, Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

PURVI, Yar guriya aap sorry bohut kerty ho yar, iss baat py phir larai ho jaye bs... :P ;) Itna sorry nahin kia karo bach'chy please jb sorry kerna ho ga na main aap ko khud bata dun gi pak'ka ab please dobara mujhy sorry nahin kerna kisi bhi reason sy warna mujhy larai bhi aati hai, haha... :P ;) Oooh tou enjoy ker k aai ho cousins k sath, good main bhi gae thi Sunday ko apny aik cousin brother k ghar, bohut enjoy kia wahan, unn ki dono choti batian ghar py thien tou bohut acha quality time spend kia wahan hum ny... :) Kal hostel ja rahi ho aap...? Wish you a safe journey doll, stay safe there, aameen... :-* Waow doll sweet gesture of Ayesha's... :) Haha so tou hai... :P Tou bach'cha uss sy share karo na k aap hostel ja rahy ho, uss ko abhi bula lo aur acha sa quality time spend karo dona kyun k ager aap ussy bina bataye easey hi chaly gaye tou woh zada hurt ho gi, it's just my suggestion, aagy daikh lo jo aap ko sahi lagy... :-* Thank you dear, love you and keep smiling... Stay blessed... :)

GD, Dear this thing I have mentioned in the first chapter's A/N, that I tried to search out this thing but did not get the required details so you can count it as my assumption... :) Wasey main ny Juhu chowpatty tou nahin kaha, inn dono mein sy koe Juhu k naam sy bhi recognize hota hai kya, I thought Juhu as separate beach, hehehe... ;) :D Yes dear both groups are separate, yeh cheez tou main start sy hi separate show kerti aai hoon and this chapter will clear this confusion in much better way... :) Com'o GD when banks are being robbed such frequently then the banks are already aware that at any time the same could happen with them too and the bank I mentioned was in the area Daya sir was living during these days... :) Nahin yar, mai ny mention kia tha na k Daya sir LUNCH lainy gaye thy tou raat kaisy ho sakti hai...? :P Hahaha Abhijeet sir k informer py SHAQ, GD bohut ghalt baat ker di aap ny, hahaha... :D :D Thank you so much dear, keep smiling, stay blessed... :)

CID-Abhi, Nahin doll, don't worry... Feel free to review by any name as main apni doll ko pehchan hi lun gi... :-* Main theek hoon bilkul, aap kaisi ho guriya...? Main aaj kheer banany lagi hoon, dua kerna sahi baney... Aik dafa bohut pehly banae thi, bhool gae ab, hehehe... ;) ;) Yar Maths sy darna chour doo bach'cha, bs full preparation k sath paper/test attempt karo and then leave the rest on Lord, sb theek ho ga yar, tension nahin laity kisi baat ki... :-* Chalo shukr hai test cancel ho gaya, hehe, test cancel hony ki mujhy hamesha sy hi bari khushi hoti hai, hahaha... :D :P Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

D, Yeah dear as soon as got done with this one, will get start with that one... :) Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Guest, Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Khushi, Oooh exam sesson start ho raha hai lagta hai sb bach'chon ka as mairi choti behen bhi aaj bohut subah subah chali gae, uss k test ho rahy hain aur bechari ka Sunday bhi off nahin ab sy, hahaha... :D :D Main tou shukr hai habhi chut'tiyan enjoy ker rahi hoon, hehe... :P Chalo yaad sy kerna ussy hug aur jb baat ho tou maira pyar daina ussy... :) Accident kyun hua...? Kya shirart ker rahi thi aap, hmm...? [Suspicious strict expressions...] :P Bach'chy mairi ammi g chali gaien hain, Allah g ny bula lia unhien...She is in paradise now... :) Perhai sahi sy kerna ta k achy sy exam dy sako, love you dear... :-* Thank you bach'chy, take care and stay blessed... :)

Fati Sid, Hai na, sir bohut cute lg rahy hain yahan, hehe... ;) Seriously yar, main tou apni puri family mein bdnaam ho gae Daya sir k peechy, hahaha, lekin phir bhi I love him, haha... :D ;) Chalo done, thanks chaly ga...? ;) ;) Hahaha yeah I can understand tabhi main ny kabhi apni mother k paas baith k koe story nahin perhi, bari kit lagti yar, haha... ;) ;) Com'on yar no need for sorry as suggestion tou mil gaya na mujhy, tou maira kaam tou ho gaya, haha... ;) ;) Thank dear, tight hug... Stay blessed... :)

A.S Anjaana, Next chapter most probably iss story ka last chapter ho ga, then I will get started with WYDT... :) Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Guest, Haha daikho bach'chy aap ny itni pur-zoor farmaish ki k main ny jhat-pt puri ker di halan k main bohut time laiti hoon story likhny mein, hehe... ;) "Maaine" is the one you requested me dear, based on Abhijeet sir... :) Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

LoveAbhi, Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Guest, Anytime dear and thanks for asking... :) Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

AbhiDaya Fan, Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

DA95, Chalo doll pak'ka easa hi kaorn gi aur iss chapter mein iss confusion ka answer mil jaye ga... :) Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Cracresta, Good to know doll... :) Bach'chy issi chapter mein iss ka answer mil jaye ga, thora chupa k dia hai, daikho dhond pati ho k nahin, haha... :D ;) Yar next chapter most probably last ho ga... :) Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Akanksha, Hehehe "Am I right or am I right..." haha... ;) :D Haha itna confidence, yeh Abhijeet sir ki wajah sy hai ya apny CID waly dimagh py itna bharosa hai wasey iss chapter mein main ny clear ki hai yeh cheez, thora ghuma k ki hai, ab daikhty hain Abhijeet sir ki sharp eyes bhi lien hai k nahin, haha... :D :P Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Ravu, Best pf luck for yours exams dear, do well... :) Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Kashaf, Yar Freddy sir ka scene ho aur funny na ho, not possible tabhi tou mujhy Freddy sir itny pasand hain... :) Nahin main ny woh episode nahin daikhi, naam pata hai kya aap ko uss ka...? Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Rukmani, Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Guest, Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

X-9, Haha this much surety, haha, lets see... :P ;) Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Naz, Hmm humary emotional Daya sir, khair daikhty hain kya banta hai sir ka, hehe... ;) Sure, when Abhijeet is here then no need to fear, hahaha... ;) :D Aae lo main ty bach'chi tu perny paa dit'ta, haha... :D ;) Thank you mujhy AZAD kerny k liye, hehe... ;) ;) Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Khalsa, Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Guest, Haha mairy dimagh mein kabhi kuch sahi nahin chalta, hehe... ;) Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Ishani, Yeah doll, I have read both of them and gave my views about the two too... :) Thanks a lot dear for telling me about yours those beautiful efforts... :-* Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Krittika, Hahhaha god main tou kafi bd-naam ho gae updates ko ly k, hehehe... ;) ;) Bohut, tabhi kisi k itna close hona hi nahin chahiye k itny buri taran sy toot jao... :) Haha hai na Daya sir ki tou class hi laga dien gy sir, mujhy tou abhi sy Daya sir ka BRIGHT FUTURE nazar aa raha hai, hahaha... :D ;) Yeh tou hai wasey... :) Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Madht, Sure dear, will give you the one soon... :) Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Priya, Iss chapter mein zara chupa k answer tou dia hai main ny aap ko query ka, daikho milta hai k nahin... ;) ;) Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Guest, Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Bhumi, Bach'chy issi chapter mein answer dia hai thora chupa k, daikho zara milta hai k nahin... :) Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Honey, Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

Naina, Me too... ;) Thank you dear, keep smiling and stay blessed... :)

THANKS A LOT to all those who reviewed in "Maainee..." I am truly obliged... Thanks once again, love you all... :)

Here is the next up-date, please have fun... :)

* * *

DUO's Home...

Abhijeet came back in lounge, having a cup of tea and then got seated on couch while grabbing the remote with: Daikhien zara kya laga hua hai...

And he relaxly sat there while sipping tea and shuffling channels to get something interesting when instantly got stopped on one of the news channels and got seated in alert mood while hearing the news-caster who was giving the robbery details of the recent by that gang...

Abhijeet after getting know about the location where the bank was, in shock: Yeh tou ussi area ka bank hai jahan Daya ruk'ka hua hai... (Taking out his mobile...) Phone kerta hoon ussy, daikhy ja k kya hua hai...

And he dialed his number and Daya, who was sitting in his room, in dark, while continously moving the rocking chair, opened his eyes hearing the mobile ring-tone and after looking at the caller ID, attended it silently...

Abhijeet getting confused from not hearing Daya after the call got attended: Hello Daya, tu hi hai na...?

Daya silently: Haan Boss, kya hua...?

Abhijeet getting worried: Daya kya hua hai tujhy, itna low kyun sound ker raha hai...?

Daya taking deep breath, replied: Kuch nahin Abhi, tum batao phone kyun kia...?

Abhijeet thinking Daya was disturbed because of the recent robbery done by the gang as the bank was in the same area Daya was living, consolingly: Daya kuch nahin hota hai na yar, aaj nahin tou kal hum yeh gang paker hi lien gy, tu itna preshan kyun ho raha hai bach'cha, haan...?

Daya sighed with: Haan Boss, don't worry main theek hoon...

Abhijeet tried to divert Daya's mind with: Daya ja k daikh wahan k actually wahan hua kya tha, shaid koe clue hath lg jaye, hmm...?

Daya nodded with: Theek hai Boss, main daikhta hoon...

Abhijeet still tensed: Chal theek hai phir batana mujhy, bye...

Daya thinking to remove Abhijeet's doubt, playfully: Boss raat ko mity hain phir, bhoolna nahin...

Abhijeet angrily: Daya sudher ja tu...

Daya sweetly: Koshish kerty raho, shaid kabhi sudhar lo...

Abhijeet chuckled with: Mission impossible...

Daya making face: Ab easa bhi kuch nahin hai, tum sy kafi suljha hua hoon, samjhy...

Abhijeet teased with: Sahab ka sense of humor bohut acha hai wasey...

Daya fumed in anger with: Raat ko mil rahy hain hum bs, bye...

And he cut the line and sighed heavily after looking at the mobile screen while Abhijeet nodded disappointingly having a small smile on his face and then grabbed the remote, raised the volume while sitting relaxly...

On the other side, Daya thinking hard about those eyes and in mind: Aaj tk kabhi kisi mujrim ko iss tarhan sy nahin nikalny dia main ny mairy samny sy tou phir aaj kyun...? Itni mushkil sy aik mok'ka hath aaya tha, itna acha chance, main ny jaan boujh ker khud hi kaisy, kyun kia main ny yeh...? (Grabbing his head in both hands, in low tone...) Abhi ko pata chal gaya k woh gang mairi aankhon k samny sy nikal gaya, mairy hathon sy bl k main ny khud jaan boujh k nikalny dia ussy tou bohut ghussa ho ga, pata nahin kya ker baithy ga woh... Yeh kya ker dia main ny, god... (Attaching head with head-rest, murmured...) Lekin woh aankhien, main ny daikhien hain woh aankhien, bohut kareeb sy daikhien hain... Ks ki, ks ki thien woh... (Spread hand on his face with...) Kahin Abhi sahi tou nahin hai Abhay ko ly k...? (Shook his head with...) Nahin, main yeh soch bhi kaisy sakta hoon... Abhay easa ker hi nahin sakta, woh tou bach'cha hai bilkul aur phir unn aankhon mein Abhay ki innocence nahin thi, woh Abhay nahin ho sakta, phir, phir koun...? Rishab...? Nahin, woh kaisy ho sakta hai woh tou Abhay ka bhai hai... Woh janta hai k ager ussy kuch ho gaya tou Abhay ko koun daikhy ga lekin phir aur koun... (Striking with...) Haan wohi gang ho ga js sy mairi larai hue subah... Abhi ny unhien pakra tou nahin hai na tou wohi hoon gy... (In confirmed tone...) Haan mujhy pak'ka yakeen hai, wohi wala tha js ko main ny thapper mara tha sb sy pehly, ussi ki aankhien thien... (Getting confused again with...) Lekin phir uss ny apny gang member ko mujh py goli chilany sy kyun rok'ka...? Uss k paas tou itna acha mok'ka tha apna badla lainy ka, phir kyun... (Jerked his head getting frustrated with...) Bs ab mujhy aur nahin sochna iss barey mein, wohi gang tha woh aur CID officer py goli chilany ka matlab woh achy sy janty hoon gy tabhi nahin chilae ho gi... (Nodded to himself with...) Abhi sy kehta hoon k aaj hr haal mein raid kerni hai wahan aur maal samait purey gang ko ander kerna hai, bs aaj yeh qisa hi khatm ker dun ga main, haan...

And his thoughts got interrupted with the door bell, ringing sound... Hearing the bell, Daya confusingly: Yahan koun aa gaya...? Abhi tou nahin...

And after hiding his gun in drawer, Daya moved and opened the door and got surprised after seeing the visitor...

Daya while moving aside: Abhay aap yahan... Aao na bach'chy, ander aao...

Abhay in hesitant smile while entering inside: Woh bhaiya main bs aap ki tabiyt ka pouchny aaya tha, mairy paas aap ka number nahin hai na aur mujhy aap ki tension ho rahi thi...

Daya smiled while signalling him to sit with: Main theek hoon ab bilkul aur Rishab mujhy Dr. Kashap k paas bhi nahin ly gaya tha...

Abhay making face: Pata nahin mujhy hr baar wahin kyun ly jaty hain bhaiya, pata hai aap ko woh foren injection laga daity hain jaisy kitna maza aata ho unhien injection lagany mein...

Daya pressed his cheek with: Bach'chon ko injection hi lagta hai Abhay...

Abhay protested with: Main bach'cha tou nahin hoon bhaiya, mairi tou teen-age bhi khatm ho gae...

Daya while standing: Tou bachpany ka link age sy thori hota hai... (In flow...) Abhi tou mujhy ab tk bach'cha hi...

And he stopped in shock and Abhay confusingly: Abhi...? Yeh koun hain bhaiya, pehly tou nahin suna kabhi inn k barey mein...?

Daya from kitchen, while making up: Abhi maira bara bhai hai, Pune mein hota hai woh aur mujhy bilkul bach'chon ki tarhan treat kerta hai...

Abhay excitedly while coming there: Aap k bhi barey bhai hain, aap ny kabhi bataya hi nahin...

Daya smiled with: Kabhi uss taraf baat hi nahin gae...

Abhay nodded with: Yeh bhi hai... (While taking out his mobile...) Acha bhaiya apna number tou dien na please...

Daya smilingly told him his number while setting snacks in plates when heard his mobile ring tone and was about to move there when Abhay hurriedly: Bhaiya main hoon, aap k paas bhi ab maira number aa gaya, save ker lijiye ga yaad sy...

Daya nodded in smile with: Abhay please ja k charger ka switch off ker doo, mobile charge py lagaya tha...

Abhay nodded while moving out with: Bhaiya koe writing pad dien, main aap ko humara address bhi dy dun ta k kabhi main beemar hoon tou aap aa tou sakien na...

Daya laughed lightly with: Bed-side-table py daikho, para ho ga...

Abhay looked at there and found it so replied: G, mil gaya...

Daya smilingly from inside: Wasey Abhay normal halaat mein bhi aap k ghar aany ki permission tou hai na mujhy...?

Abhay in smile while looking for pen with: Of course bhaiya, aap ko...

And he shut in extreme shock and fear and instantly took back step...

Daya while pouring the tea in cups: Kya hua, beech mein hi...

And striking something, he instantly moved out from kitchen and stopped on door-step as the harm had already done... The drawer was open and Abhay was looking at the gun in complete disbelief...

Daya understanding the situation, stepped forward in hurry with: Abhay mairi baat...

And Abhay reacted in micro-second and taking out the gun from the drawer, pointed it towards Daya...

Abhay breathing heavily with: Ruuk jaien... Aa, aap, mairy, mairy paas nahin aaien bilkul...

Daya was satisfied from that point as the gun was locked and Abhay did not get that but still he was tensed seeing Abhay's face getting wet with sweat drops and his shambling grip on gun, tried to console him with: Abhay mairi baat suno baita, main aagy nahin aata, aap gun neechy karo aur mairi baat suno...

Abhay shook his head with: Na, nahin... Main, main gun neechy nahin karon ga... (While moving towards main door...) Aur, aap, aap wahan sy aagy nahin aana nahin tou main, main sach mein...

And he threw the gun away and rushed outside the home... Daya ran behind him to stop him but Abhay went away and Daya just banged the main door hardly behind him...

Daya angry on himself: Main ny gun itna samny rakhi hi kyun... Kitna yakeen kerta tha Abhay mujh py, pata nahin kya samjh raha ho ga ab woh... Itna drr gaya tha... Yeh sb ho kya raha hai, mujhy kuch samjh nahin aa raha...

And he just sat on chair with thud while looking at the gun that was still present on floor and nodding disappointingly, he closed his eyes while attaching his head with head-rest...

After few minutes of composing himself, he grabbed his mobile and dialed Abhijeet's number...

Abhijeet attended the call with: Haan Daya, kya pata laga...?

Daya taking deep breath: Boss aaj raat hi raid kerty hain aur maal samait pakerty hain inhien...

Abhijeet confusingly: Koe pak'ka saboot hath lg gaya hai kya...?

Daya getting frustrated: Abhi kya pak'ka saboot, pak'ka saboot kiye ja rahy ho yar kb sy tum... (And then realizing his tone and words, in low tone...) I am sorry Boss, main bs, sorry...

And he detached the mobile from his ear while cutting the line and threw his head on head-rest...

After few moments, his mobile rang and Daya after attending the call: Abhi, I am sorry, main...

Abhijeet cutting him calmly with: Raat ko aath bajey mujhy milo wahin jahan la address bhaija tha, main wahin hoon ga, sharp eight...

And he cut the line and Daya in guilt and helplessness, closed his eyes silently...

The Hide-out...

Abhijeet was hiding near the hide-out when heard a bike-stopping sound at some distance and after few minutes, turned feeling his brother's presence and looked at him, who immediately moved his gaze down, looking guilty...

Abhijeet calmly: Hum dono ko hi yeh mission wind-up kerna hai, peechy k rasty sy jaien gy, char log hi hain ander, chalo...

And he stepped to move when Daya grabbed his wrist with: Abhi please...

Abhijeet cut him while turning towards him with: Daya humain dair ho rahi hai...

Daya convinced with: Abhi mujhy nahin samjh aai k main aik duum sy itna loud kyun react ker gaya... Woh Abhay aaya tha ghar aur uss ny gun daikh li, drr gaya woh bohut aur...

Abhijeet cutting him calmly with: Tum disturb ho gaye aur ussi preshani mein mujhy call ker li aur sara tension mujh py nikal dia, hai na...?

Daya with down head: Sorry Boss, pata nahin woh bs...

Abhijeet in smile patted his cheek with: Tu larta hua hi acha lagta hai Daya, yun serious baatien kerta hua bohut ajeeb sa lagta hai...

Daya smiled shyly and hugged him tightly with: Thank you Boss and I am sorry...

Abhijeet nodded disappointingly while rubbing Daya's back with: Aik aur baar sorry kaha tou raid cancel...

Daya while getting separated: Tumhari neeyt pehly hi nahin hai raid kerny ki aur ab sara ilzam mairy oper dalny k chak'kr mein ho ta k baad mein keh sako... (Imitating Abhijeet with...) Daya main tou maan gaya tha raid k liye, tum ny hi sara program grbr ker dia...

Abhijeet angrily: Ab sahab ager apni bk bk band ker dien tou hum yahan sy aagy berhien...?

Daya making face while moving: Haan tou main bhi yahan koe machron ka khana ban'nny k liye nahin aaya aur wasey bhi mujhy aaj ka dinner tumhary sath hi kerna hai woh bhi ghar py...

Abhijeet instantly while moving: Yaad rakhna tu ny ghar kaha hai baad mein restuarant mein na badl daina apni statement...

Daya shrugged his shoulders with: Mairi marzi, main point tumhary sath dinner kerna hai, jagah nahin, samjhy...

Abhijeet sighed heavily with: Bilkul...

And they reached on the back-side of the house and with proper care and caution, the two jumped inside the house after getting satisfied that no one was present in that area to welcome the two... After reaching close to back side door, Daya was about to touch the door knob, to twist open it when Abhijeet instantly pulled him back after grabbing his wrist... Daya looked at him in confusion and got an angry disappointed glance from his brother who started searching around, and soon grabbed a wooden stick, having nail on one side and Abhijeet intentionally touched that nail with the door knob and Daya got shell-shocked seeing the spark that appeared because of that and he instantly threw away the stick, after taking it from Abhijeet's hand who sighed helplessly while looking at his brother who was still looking at the door-knob...

Abhijeet patted his shoulder with a whisper of: Chal jaldi...

Daya confusingly: Lekin kahan sy Boss...? Iss knob mein tou current hai...

Abhijeet smiled with: Samny k drwazy sy...

Daya looked at him and giving him a node, moved and Abhijeet got confused seeing him moving towards the back-side wall and then sighed heavily seeing him grabbing that stick again and Abhijeet nodding disappointingly, moved from there while Daya silently followed him... After reaching at front side, Daya first satisfied his doubt and then moved back, giving the command to Abhijeet, who was smiling silently while looking at Daya's doings... Taking out his pen-knife, Abhijeet broke opened the door and DUO entered inside fully alert and ready for any kind of action but there was pin-drop-silence inside which was alarming for our cops and at the same time Abhijeet noticed a spy-camera present there...

Abhijeet under his teeth: Hmm tou yeh wajah hai yahan ki shanti ki...

And at the same time his sharp eyes got the glimpse of someone and he immediately looked at Daya who had moved forward and...

Abhijeet shouted: Daya neechy ho...

As a reflex reaction Daya looked at him which cause a change of his position but still the bullet hit his shoulder and Daya sat down, taking the cover of sofa while Abhijeet was hiding behind the wall... Bullets exchange had already got started while...

Abhijeet looking at Daya's bleeding shoulder: Daya tum theek ho...

Daya while firing back, answered: Main theek hoon Abhi lekin inhien nahin chorna ab...

Abhijeet nodded and loudly from his hide-out: Tum logon k liye behter yehi hai k apny hathiyar daal doo kyun k ab yahan sy bach k nahin ja sakty tum log...

A goon, replied in anger with: Kyun, tujhy itna kyun yakeen hai k tu yahan sy zinda bach k nikly ga, haan...?

Abhijeet in anger: Aaj tk easa koe paida nahin hua jo CID sy bach nikly, samjhy...

A voice in shock replied with: CID...? Kya sabot hai k tum log CID sy ho, haan...?

Daya teased with: Kya baat hai tumhari, aaj tk kisi ghundy ny identity mangi nahin tou kafi naya experience hai yeh...

The same person, again: Bkwas band karo aur identity hai tou dikhao, main surrender kerny k liye taiyar hoon...

His goon-member, angrily: Yeh kya keh rahy ho tum... Humain koe zarort nahin hai easa kuch kerny ki... Janty ho pakry gaye tou kya ho ga humary sath...

The person who had already got seen Abhijeet's CID batch, answered while pointing gun towards that man with: Pakery tou tum ny wasey bhi jana hi tha kuch ghanton mein, CID sy na sahi CBI sy hi sahi...

Firing had already got stopped until then as during the two were busy in their argument, DUO have taken care of the remaining two while the third one also came out from his cover, on gun-point of the forth one...

After the three got arrested, the cops moved from there but DUO could easily sense what they were going to face in next few minutes after reaching at Bureau and Abhijeet just in silence pressed Daya's hand, who was looking much silent and tensed while the CBI officer was looking really angry...

Bureau...

Soon they reached at Bureau and entered inside the building silently and DUO got stopped on their way seeing DCP present inside Bureau and after glancing over ACP sir's face, DUO easily got what next gonna happen and Abhijeet with eyes just signaled Daya to keep his lips sealed and let him handle the situation when DUO turned their attentions, towards the...

Teasing voice as: Aa gaye CID k janbaz officers jo ab ghundon ki taraf sy larna shuru ho gaye hain, nahin...?

Abhijeet trying not to lose his control: Sir humain nahin pata tha k Ahem aik CBI officer hain aur...

DCP cutting him angrily with: Tou ab kya kisi officer ko mission py bhaijny sy pehly tumhari permission laini ho gi, haan...? Janty ho tum dono ny kya kia hai...? Iss purey drug-racket ka main head pakra jany wala tha aaj ki deal sy... Pichly aik mahiny sy Ahem iss k peechy tha aur tum dono ny doo minute mein uss k sarey mission ka band baja dia... (Teasing-chewing tone...) Kya main jaan sakta hoon sir k ks saboot k naatijy mein aap ny wahan py raid k order diye, haan...? (Loudly in anger...) Ks proof ki basis py lia tum ny yeh step, jawab doo...

Abhijeet trying to handle the situation with: Sir humain tip mili thi k wahan kuch grbr ho rahi hai aur hum kafi time sy iss gang k peechy...

DCP cutting him in chewing tone: Senior inspector Abhijeet aap ko uss bank robbery case ko disclose kerny k liye doo hafty diye gaye thy baki officers k missions kharab kerny k liye nahin... (Teased with...) Phir sy memory loss...

Daya lossing his temperament, loudly: Sir please... (Taking deep breath and...) Iss sb mein Abhi ki koe ghalti nahin hai, woh mujhy rook raha tha lekin main ny ussy kaha tha wahan raid kerni hai...

DCP looked him in extreme anger with: Tumhari hi taraf aa raha tha main... Acha hua tum khud hi bol parey... Aaj dopahar mein, js waqt XYZ bank mein robbery hue thi, tum kahan thy Daya...?

Daya looked at him in shock and then at Abhijeet who was looking at him in confusion and then got shock with that single glance while...

DCP again in strict angry tone: Answer me damn'it, where were you at that moment...?

Daya while looking down: Ussi area mein tha sir...

ACP sir and Abhijeet looked at him in shock while DCP again, teased with: Ussi area mein ya uss bank k samny, haan...? (Daya remained silent, looking down... DCP added angrily...) Wahan mououd logon ny tumhien wahan daikha hai Daya aur tumhari mobile location bhi unn ki statements ko confirm kerti hai... (Teased with...) Tou ab aap yeh batany ka kasht karein gy sir k aap k wahan hoty hoye bhi woh gang wahan sy nikal kaisy gaya, soo gaye thy kya wahan...?

Abhijeet interrupted with: Sir please...

DCP sternly: Abhijeet don't interfere, understand...

Abhijeet in strong tone: Sir doo hafty khatm hony mein abhi bhi char din hain aur Daya ko goli lagi hai... (Teasingly...) With due respect, sir...

DCP pointing finger towards him: Tum dono ki wajah sy Ahem ka mission tou last moment py kharab ho hi gaya hai js ka khamyaza tumhien bhugtna ho ga aur ager yeh gang bhi na paker paye tou bohut zada bura ho ga tum dono k sath, khas kr iss Daya k sath... (Looking at ACP sir in anger...) Samjha doo apny inn dono ladlo ko, zameen py rahien, aasman mein urny ki zarort nahin...

And he moved outside from there, followed by Ahem...

Abhijeet looked at ACP sir and: Sir please we are sorry, hum...

ACP sir while stopping him by raising his hand with: Daya ko hospital ly k jao Abhijeet aur chaho tou aaj ussi k paas ruuk jao... Ab jao tum dono...

Abhijeet nodded silently and moved from there while Daya followed him after a low tone whisper of "Sorry sir" to ACP sir who kept standing there while looking at the two...

After reaching at parking, Daya found Abhijeet sitting inside the Quails, while grabbing the driving wheel and Daya silently got seated on passenger seat... The whole way DUO did not talk anything and after taking Daya to a private clinic, Abhijeet helped the doctor to remove his bullet as Daya was not agreeing for taking sedative so doctor asked Abhijeet to remain with him and Abhijeet remained there during the whole while softly weaving Daya's head who was grabbing his head tightly... After the bullet got removed, doctor did the dressing and then DUO moved out from the hospital after taking the prescribed medicines...

**A/N...**

So friends, thanks a lot for replying and as most of you want both stories one by one so I will move with this one first and then get started with that one before starting an other project... Those who wanted WYDT side-by-side, friends most probably next chapter will be the last one of this story so I'm not gonna make you people wait extend long, promise... :)

Take good care of your love one, more than yourselves... Stay blessed... :)

Please friends, do review... Love you all... :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N...**

So sorry friends for not replying yours feed-back as my classes has started and I am very busy these days so not getting enough time but thanks a lot for all those who reviewed, I am really obliged and a tight hug to all of you... Love you all and keep smiling, stay blessed... :) :)

* * *

Daya's Place...

After entering inside, Daya's rented place...

Abhijeet while placing the medicines on table: Baith jao Daya, main khana lagata hoon...

And he was about to move when Daya silently: Abhi...! (Abhijeet stopped but did not turn... Daya added in low tone...) Abhi main uss area mein tha lekin bank k paas nahin tha... Jb tk main wahan pohancha woh van mein baith rahy thy...

Abhijeet turned towards him with: Daya khud sy larna band ker doo tum... (Daya looked at him... Abhijeet looking deep in his eyes with...) Aik goli hi kafi hai, hmm...

Daya moved his gaze down and Abhijeet moved towards bathroom to wash his hands and after returning, directly made his way towards kitchen while instructing Daya as: Daya lait jao tum, iss tarhan sy baitho nahin, stitches khichien gy...

Daya who was sitting silently on the corner of the bed, looked at him and sighing heavily lay down in half-laying posture with closed eyes... After few minutes, Abhijeet returned grabbing the food tray and sat in front of Daya who opened his eyes, feeling his presence...

Abhijeet forwarding his plate towards him: Khana kha lo phir tum ny medicines laini hain...

Daya silently grabbed that and started taking his food quietly seeing Abhijeet not looking in the mood to talk about anything and he was not finding any courage in himself to talk to the person sitting next to him, having anger on his face and gestures while showing himself engaged with food...

After the dinner got over, Abhijeet silently stood up grabbing the utensils and moved inside the kitchen while Daya kept sitting there, while at staring his back, quietly... After few minutes, Abhijeet returned grabbing a glass of water and moved towards Daya after taking out his medicines...

Abhijeet coldly: Daya...!

Daya opened his eyes and after glancing over Abhijeet's face, looked at his palm and silently obeyed him... Abhijeet about to move when...

Daya quietly: Abhi...!

Abhijeet turning towards him: Chup chap soo jao aur yeh samjhna bhi mtt k aaj jo tum ny kia hai, main easey hi tumhien jany dun ga, samjhy...

Daya tried again with: Lekin Abhi mairi baat tou...

Abhijeet angrily: Kya baat haan, kya baat suno main tumhari... (Loudly in anger...) Tum ny shor machaya hua tha na raid karo, raid karo tou jb wahan gaye tou dimagh ghar hi chour gaye thy kya tum... Sara waqt tumhara dihan kahin aur hi tha... (Pointing on Daya's forehead...) Yeh, yeh tumhara dimagh kahin aur hi ghoom raha tha... (Throwing the glass away in anger...) Mrty mrty bach'chy ho tum, ehsas hai tumhien iss baat ka k nahin, haan... Choty bach'chy nahin ho tum Daya aur na hi new intern ho, 17 saal sy ho CID mein, ACP sir aur main ny tumhien train kia hai phir bhi, phir bhi sahab ko nazar nahin aaya k knob mein current tha, spy camera nazar nahin aaya, woh banda nazar nahin aaya aur tou aur sahab k samny sy puri ki puri van nikal gae... (Sitting in front of him while grabbing his arm...) Tumhien ho kya gaya hai Daya, yeh kya kerty phir rahy ho tum, kya chal raha hai tumhary dimagh mein, batao mujhy...

Daya looked in his brother's eyes where more than anything, worry and concern was present...

Daya helplessly: Abhi mujhy nahin samjh aa raha kuch bhi, pata nahin yeh sb kyun ho raha hai, mujhy sach mein kuch nahin samjh aa raha...

Abhijeet really took a helpless sigh and while standing: Daya soo jao tum, main bahir ja raha hoon, lock ker jaon ga drwaza...

Daya restlessly: Abhi tum kahan ja rahy ho iss waqt...?

Abhijeet while filling syringe with sedative: Kaam hai, laito tum...

Daya looked at him and receiving cold glance from his brother, silently lay down and Abhijeet injected the needle in his arm and kept sitting there, grabbing his brother's hand while weaving his head softly till satisfied about his brother's sleep...

Abhijeet silently while looking at Daya's face: Tumhien Abhay k itna close nahin jana chahiye tha Daya, issi liye rook raha tha tumhien... Tumhary dil mein uss k liye jo soft corner bn gaya hai woh tumhien iss gang tk pohanchny nahin dy ga... (Worriedly while spreading hand on his head...) Pata nahin tum kb dimagh sy sochna shuru karo gy Daya, kitni bari masibt mein phasa lia hai tum ny khud ko, tumhien tou iss baat ka zara si bhi fiker nahin hai... (Frustratedly...) Main kya karon tumhara yar, dil tou kerta hai tumhara naam hi badal dun kuch zada hi asar hai sahab py apny naam ka, hunh...

And jerking his head looking quite frustrated when his mobile rang and after looking at the caller ID, he looked over Daya's face and smoothly took out his hand from Daya's grip and moved out from the home while locking the door from outside...

Abhijeet after attending the call: Sir...!

ACP sir caringly: Kaisa hai ab...?

Abhijeet in sad smile looked at the closed door and: Lrr raha hai khud sy, sedative dy k sula dia hai filhal tou...

ACP sir meaningfully: Tum uss ki larai khatm kerwa doo Abhijeet iss sy pehly k woh koe bara nuksan karey...

Abhijeet nodded with: G sir, main ab issy kuch aur bura nahin kerny dun ga aur na hi aap ko humary karen uss DCP k samny...

ACP sir cutting him with: Abhijeet tum uss sb ki fiker na karo, main sambhal loon ga woh... Tum bs iss waqt apna sara dihan apny mission py lagao, time nahin hai ab, samjhy...?

Abhijeet nodded with: G sir main bs apny informer sy milny hi ja raha tha... (Taking deep breath added...) Sir mujhy lagta hai humain gang mil gaya hai, sirf sabot chahiye ab...

ACP sir nodded with: Theek hai Abhijeet lekin ab wohi kerna jo tumhien sahi lagy, hmm...?

Abhijeet taking deep breath: G sir, main dihan rakhon ga...

ACP sir calmly: Chalo theek hai, rakhta hoon... Khayal rakhna apna bhi aur uss ka bhi...

Abhijeet smiled a little with: G sir, thank you and good night...

ACP sir smilingly: Good night...

And the call got ended by both sides and sighing heavily, Abhijeet moved from there to meet his informers...

Unknown Place...

While on the other side, few people could be seen sitting in a room while one was pacing two and fro, looking quite angry...

The person: Woh aik CID officer hai aur itny tim sy humain dhoka dy raha hai... Itna acha mok'ka tha ussy marny ka, kyun rok'ka tum ny mujhy goli chilany sy, haan...?

A person sitting on couch, replied relaxly: Dhoka tou hum bhi ussy dy rahy hain na aur hum robbery kerty hain, khoon nahin...

An other person: Lekin uss ny tumhien pehchan lia tha warna aaj tk uss Daya k hathon sy koe mujrim iss tarhan sy nikal nahin paya aur woh ab humary liye bohut bara khatra hai...

The same person in smirk smile: Tou iss khatry ko apny sath shamil ker laity hain na wasey bhi suna hai k woh bohut emmotional hai...

Third person sternly: Tum samjh kyun nahin rahy, bhaly hi woh emmotional hai lekin bikny wala nahin aur ager woh humary sath itny time sy humary sath tha tou matlab saaf hai k yeh case CID Mumbai ko refer ho chuk'ka hai js sy aaj tk koe nahin bach paya issi liye humari bhali issi mein hai k hum yahan sy nikal jaien wasey bhi kafi maal jama ho chuk'ka hai humary paas...

The same person stretched his body on couch with: Niklien gy, zaror niklien gy bs aik aakhri robbery ker k... (Winked his fellows with...) As there is always a first time, friends... (Taking deep breath while standing...) And this time, for the first time, CID will lose...

And he left from there in proud light laugh while his fellows kept looking at his back and then shared glances with each other, nodding disappointingly...

Dadar Chowpatty Beach...

Abhijeet could be seen standing on beach while waiting for someone when turned feeling someone's presence...

Abhijeet furiously: Itni dair sy intizar ker raha hoon main Jugnu, kahan reh gaya tha haan...?

Jugnu hurriedly: Saab aap k hi kaam k peechy laga hua tha tabhi dair hue...

Abhijeet frustratedly: Acha acha theek hai, yeh bata kaam hua k nahin...?

Jugnu shook his head a little with: Saab bohut koshish ki lekin mairy ko nahin lagta k unn logon mein koe grbr hai...

Abhijeet angrily: Tairy sy taira mashwara nahin manga samjha... Aik tou kaam nahin kerta oper sy baatien bana raha hai...

Jugnu protested with: Saab daikho, jb sy aap ny kaah hai unn k cheey k peechy hi laga hua hoon aur ab bhi apny aik dost ko uss k peechy laga k aaya hoon lekin ya tou woh log bohut shany hain aur ya phir woh sach mein bekasoor hain...

Abhijeet jerked his head with: Khair shanpat'ti tou sb main nikal hi dun ga tu DVD laya hai...?

Jugnu nodded while taking out two DVDs: Saab iss mein uss chori ki sb video hai aur iss mein inn panchon ki bank details...

Abhijeet with raised eye-brow: Paanchon ki kyun, ks ki nahin hai...?

Jugnu replied with: Abhay ki... Kisi bank mein uss ka koe khata nahin hai...

Abhijeet nodded while taking out some money with: Nikal ab tu aur yeh tairy saaye sy bhi kaha tou...

Jugnu nodded with: Saab jaan ly laina jo kabhi shikayt ka mok'ka dia tou...

Abhijeet patted his shoulder with: Nikal ab...

Jugnu left with _"Salam saab"_ while Abhijeet too moved towards his car and taking out his laptop, moved back to sea shore and sat on sand while placing the laptop in his lap... He looked at both DVDs for some minutes and thinking something, he put the DVD having back account details in it, in DVD player and started looking at it carefully when after checking the details minutely, he took out the DVD in anger, looking quite frustrated because of not getting anything suspicious with them...

Abhijeet angrily to himself: Bohut chalak samjhty ho na tum log khud ko, js bank mein khud k account thy, unhien bhi loota lekin tum logon ki yeh chalaki mairy samny nahin chaly gi... Aik saboot, sirf aik saboot chahiye mujhy phir daikho main tum logon k sath kerta kya hoon...

And in frustration he shut down the laptop and lay down on sand while staring at the sky but mentally he was present somewhere else... He did not know, how much time he spend like that and came back in present hearing his mobile ringing... Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked around while sitting and got shocked seeing next day's light spreading around...

Jerking his head, Abhijeet attended the call with: Bol Jugnu, kya khaber hai...?

Jugnu hurriedly: Saab abhi yahan sy niklien hain panchon, Abhay nahin hai sath aur shaid yeh panchon Dadar ki taraf aa rahy hain, aap...

Abhijeet cutting him with: Theek hai, aagy main sambhal lun ga, wahin hun main...

Jugnu shocked with: Saab aap raat ko ghar nahin gaye...?

Abhijeet took deep breath with: Nahin, chal theek hai tu wahin reh aur Abhay py nazar rakh...

Jugnu confusingly: Theek hai saab, jaisy aap kahien...

And he ended the call while shrugging his shoulders...

On the other side, Abhijeet stood up from there while stretching his body and looked at his wrist watch with: Iss waqt tou subah k sirf sarhy char hoye hain, Daya tou soo raha ho ga ab tk, baad mein call karon ga ussy... (While picking up his things...) Gari mein chal k baithta hoon, wahin sy nazar rakhon ga panchion py...

And he moved towards his car and after placing the things inside, he got seated on driving seat while laying the seat to hide himself, after taking out the binoculars from the dash-board...

Abhijeet kept sitting there while waiting for them to come when after around an hour found them coming there while grabbing their Skim-boards wearing casuals instead of swim-suits... Abhijeet sat there in alert mood and after enjoying for around half an hour, he saw them talking something after coming on sea-shore and then while giving teasing gestures to each other, the five rushed inside the sea on their boards and Abhijeet easily got that the have decided to race... He was busy in observing them when after few minutes, got shell shocked and immediately got seated while looking at one of the five who was at the leading position at the moment and was teasing his fellows on his victory while taking off his shirt in the same way, the robbers used to tease the bank managements where they robbed...

Abhijeet in anger immediately grabbed his laptop and after switching it on, put the second DVD in DVD-player and as much as the footage was moving forward, Abhijeet's anger was increasing with much more proportion and at last the footage came to an end and Abhijeet in extreme anger just banged his hand on dash board...

Abhijeet angrily: Yeh tum ny theek nahin kia Daya aur tumhien mujhy iss baat ka jawab daina hi ho ga, daina ho ga jawab...

And after shooting an other fiery glance over the five, Abhijeet drove off from there towards Daya's place... After reaching there, Abhijeet looked at the wrist watch which was striking 07:47 AM... Abhijeet got down from the car and leaving his all accessories there, moved forward and after opening the main door lock, entered inside and directly made his way towards Daya's room and found him sitting in half laying posture who opened his eyes after feeling his presence...

Daya instantly while standing: Tum sari raat ghar nahin aaye na Abhi...? Kahan thy tum ab tk...? Phone bhi nahin utha rahy thy...

Abhijeet looking extreme serious: Tumhara bike kahan hai...?

Daya confusingly: Bataya tha na Abhay ly...

Abhijeet cutting him: Yahan kyun aaya tha woh...?

Daya started feeling some unknown fear inside him, hearing such stiff-cold-tone of Abhijeet and answered nervously: Maira pouchny aaya tha, bike py hi aaya tha lekin phir gun daikh k drr k chala gaya aur jaldi mein bike bhi sath hi ly gaya...

Abhijeet still fixing his stare on Daya's face: Hmm pehly tumhara number lia tha ya apna address dainy ko kaha tha...?

Daya confusingly: Number, phir uss ny bola k main ussy writting pad...

Abhijeet cutting him teasingly with: Aur tum tou wasey hi apna dimagh kahin rakh k bhool gaye ho tabhi khayal hi nahin aaya ho ga k woh apna address text bhi ker sakta tha tumhien, tou uss ny writting pad hi kyun manga...?

Daya looked at him in shell-shocked state as he never thought in that way and seeing fire coming in his brother's eyes, Daya silently moved his head down, having nothing to reply him...

Abhijeet in stern tone: Daya tumhary hath sy woh gang nikal gaya tha ya tum ny unhien nikalny dia tha...?

Daya stunned and: Kya...?

Abhijeet in extreme strict tone: Jhoot bolny ki koshish bhi mtt kerna Daya warna bohut buri tarhan paish aaon ga main, samjhy...?

Daya could not withstand the fire in Abhijeet's eyes so silently moved his gaze away and that was enough for Abhijeet to have his all answers and in extreme anger and frustration, he moved forward and grabbing Daya's arm, pulled him towards himself which caused a jerk in his body and he just pressed his teeth tightly, feeling high pain in his shoulder...

Abhijeet in extreme anger: Dimagh kharab hai tumhara, pagal ho kya tum... Itni mushkil sy aik mok'ka hath aaya tha, red-handed pakery jaty woh sb aur itna behtreen mok'ka tumhari bewakoofi k nazar ho gaya... (Jerked his head in frustration while leaving his arm with jerk with...) Koe saboot nahin hai humary paas unn sb k khilaf lekin tumhien tou uss Abhay ki pari hue hai... (Cupping Daya's face in worry plus anger...) Daya tujhy kyun nahin samjh aati, taira bhai main hoon, Abhay nahin... Tujhy uss ki wajah sy kamzoor nahin perna hai yar, tujhy mairy liye mazbot ban'nna hai, tujhy kyun nahin samjh aati yeh baat... (Leaving him while sitting on bed with thud with...) Lekin main tumhien yeh sb kyun keh raha hoon, tum nahin suno gy, kabhi nahin suno gy...

At last Daya moved his teary gaze up and found his brother sitting there, looking completely helpless and worried, grabbing his head in his both hands while shaking his head continuously... Daya silently got seated on floor and quietly rested his forehead on Abhijeet's knees, who moving his head up, looked at him in pain and hurt while placing hand on his head and gave a soft kiss on his head...

Daya still in same posture: Abhi main ny jaan boujh k nahin jany dia tha unhien... (Looked at him with...) Promise, main jhoot nahin bol raha, main ny sach mein jaan k nahin...

And he stopped as Abhijeet had smoothly wrapped him in his lovable soft shell while sitting beside him... Daya secured himself in that ever supporting shell and was looking like a scared kid who really needed that shelter while Abhijeet's eyes were also moist and he kept rubbing his head softly while giving his loving brother sometime to calm down his emotions, when after few minutes...

Daya still in hug: Main goli chilany laga tha Abhi, main ny load bhi ker li thi gun sach... (While separating, looked at him with...) Tumhien yakeen hai na mujh py, haan...

Abhijeet nodded with teary eyes and cupping his face, gave a soft kiss on his forehead and pulled him in tight hug with: I am sorry Daya, I am sorry... Bohut zada bol gaya main tumhien lekin bs mujh sy brdasht nahin hua k tumhary hath sy koe bach k nikal gaya, tum kisi criminal k aagy kamzor paro yeh baat mujh sy brdasht nahin ho gi Daya, kabhi bhi nahin...

Daya in low tone, in that hug: Uss ki aankhien nazar aa rahi thien mask k peechy sy, mujhy laga main ussy pehchanta hoon aur bs issi shock aur confusion mein woh log nikal gaye, main ny jaan boujh k nahin kia...

Abhijeet smoothly while separating him from hug, looking deep in his eyes with: Ks ki aankhien thien woh...?

Daya silently moved his head down with: Rishab ki...

Abhijeet sighed deeply while standing and: Utho...

Daya looked at him and silently stood up grabbing Abhijeet's palm... Abhijeet giving a soft pat on his cheek: Ja k mun dho k aao, main nashta banata hoon...

Daya nodded silently while moving when Abhijeet silently from behind: Daya...? (Daya looked at him while stopping... Abhijeet in low tone...) I am sorry, mairy karen tumhara zakham phir sy khinch gaya...

Daya smiled a little with: Ab ghalti karon ga tou saza tou mily gi na...?

Abhijeet looked at him and just hugged him tightly... After getting separated...

Daya smilingly: Abhi tum ja k fresh ho, nashta main banata hoon...

Abhijeet resisted with: Lekin Daya...

Daya cut him with: Koe lekin wakin nahin, aur ab jao jaldi mujhy nashta ker k medicines bhi laini hain, hmm...

Abhijeet making face while moving towards bathroom: Black-mailer na ho tou, hunh...

And he went inside the bathroom while Daya remained busy in making breakfast when after few minutes Abhijeet came out after taking bath and found Daya, ready with breakfast...

Abhijeet while sitting on chair: Kya baat hai bhae, sahab tou kafi quick ho gaye...

Daya protested with: Ho gaye sy kya matlab, main hamesha sy hi bohut quick hoon...

Abhijeet nodded disappointingly with: Issi liye main tairi tareef nahin kerta, zara sa hath pakrao, tu tou pura bazu paker laita hai...

Daya childishly: Matlab tumhara bhi dil kerta hai na k hr waqt mairi tareef kerty raho, hai na...?

And he instantly moved his head down, showing himself busy with the breakfast after receiving an angry-warn silent glare from his brother while Abhijeet just shook his head while getting busy with his breakfast...

After getting free from the breakfast, Daya got engaged while clearing the table and Abhijeet remained busy in watching television because of the strict instruction given to him by his brother...

Soon Daya joined him there and silently: Abhi ab kya kerna hai...?

Abhijeet taking out his medicines: Sb sy pehly tou tum ny apni dawai laini hai, chalo jaldi karo shabash...

Daya after obeying him, looked at him like what next...? And Abhijeet softly patted his shoulder with: Aaj tum ghar py hi rest karo gy Daya...

Daya cut him instantly with: Tum mujhy alag ker rahy ho kya iss mission sy...?

Abhijeet angrily: Tumhara dimagh sach mein kharab ho gaya hai, kal goli lagi hai, aik din rest ker ly ga tou kya pahaar toot jaye ga haan...? Wasey bhi filhal hum koe clue hi dhond rahy hain tou yeh kaam tu mobile py bhi ker sakta hai, samjha...?

Daya nodded understandably with: Haan yeh bhi haan lekin tum bhi thora sa tou rest ker lo, sari raat bahir rahy ho tum...

Abhijeet nodded with: Hmm main ab ghar jaon ga lekin tum ghar p hi rehna aaj, theek hai...?

Daya nodded assuringly and Abhijeet left from there after giving him a tight hug and with so many instructions and warnings...

In evening, Daya woke up because of the continuous ringing of his mobile and got confused seeing unknown number there...

Daya while attending the call: Se...

And was cut by a low scared voice as: Bhaiya, Ro... Rohan bhaiya...

Daya instantly got seated with jerk and: Abhay...? Kya hua hai aap...

Abhay cutting him with: Bhaiya, woh... Rish... Rishab bhaiya... Woh, woh bank robber, sb unn k friends bhi, sb... Kal, kal jaien gy aur C... CID officer Daya, Daya ko bhi sath... Unhien rokien bhaiya... ABC air-base py, woh... Bhaiya bhag, bhag jaien gy, Goa k through... In, India sy bahir... Sb, sb ho gaya hai... Sb blame Da... Daya sir py... Ahhhh...

Daya who was stunned on his place, in great tension: Hello... Hello Abhay... Abhay jawab doo, hello...

And a voice in tease replied him with: Oooh Abhay tou behosh hai tou tb tk mujh sy hi baat ker lo tum...

Daya in extreme anger: Rishab tum... Tum itna girr gaye k apny hi bhai ko tum ny...

Rishab laughed hearing that with: Tch tch yeh kya Daya sir, bhai maira hai aur fiker aap ko ho rahi hai, haan... (Angrily...) Itni hi fiker ho rahi hai tou bacha lo issy...

Daya getting worried: Kya matlab...? Kya kia hai tum ny uss k sath, haan...?

Rishab in relax tone: Ussy aik surakshit jagah bhijwa dia hai aur woh wahan tb tk surakshit rahy ga jb tk tum chaho gy...

Daya getting frustrated: Saaf saaf kaho, kya chahty ho tum...?

Rishab took sigh with: Sahaiyta chahta hoon aap ki aik aakhri robbery mein... Sach for the last time... Daikhon tou CID waly chori kerty hoye kaisy lagty hain...

Daya getting extremely angry: Tum ny soch bhi kaisy lia k main easey ghatiya kaam mein tumhari madad karon ga, haan...?

Rishab stressed with: Main jo sochta hoon woh ker k rehta hoon aur apny rasty mein aany waly hr shaks ko maaf nahin kerta phir chahy woh maira bhai hi kyun na ho, samjhy...?

Daya boiling in anger: Kya kerna ho ga mujhy...?

Rishab chuckled with: Yeh hue na baat... (Sounding serious...) Kal dopahar 11 bajey tk _"Chee'ku-wari..."_ pohanch jana, aagy ka wahin bataon ga aur haan ager ghalti sy bhi koe ghalti ki tou tumhien woh ghalti kitni mehngi parey gi, iss ka andaza tumhien aagly din ka aakhbar perh k ho jaye ga, hmm...?

Daya feeling some fear in his heart: Matlab...?

Rishab in threatening tone: Ab guumnaam lash ka...

Daya shouted in extreme anger: Bkwas band karo tum apni aur khabardar jo Abhay ko hath bhi lagaya tou...

Rishab in cold tone: Iss ka nirbhar tum per hai, rakhta hoon bohut kaam hai mujhy...

And he ended the call with a teasing laugh and Daya just in frustration and anger hit the mobile with the wall and at the same time Abhijeet entered inside but in his anger and worry, Daya could not notice him while Abhijeet first looked at the broken mobile and then at Daya who was about to throw the bed-side-lamp when stopped in shock, seeing Abhijeet there who was looking at him with fixed stare and Daya moved his gaze away, after placing back the lamp... Abhijeet silently moved forward and softly pressed Daya's other shoulder...

Daya silently: Uss ny Abhay ko kidnap ker lia hai mujhy black-mail kerny k liye... Ager uss ka sath na dia tou kal k aakhbar mein aik gumnaam lash...

And he stopped while Abhijeet quietly: Tumhien yakeen hai Abhay py...?

Daya turned and looked at him with: Uss ny Rohan ko call ki thi CID officer Daya ko iss trap sy bachany k liye... Rishab ny ussy daikh lia shaid aur...

And he stopped while Abhijeet taking deep breath: Tumhien bulaya hai kya kahin...?

Daya nodded silently with: _Chee'ku-wari_... Shaid wahan ka koe bank lootien gy ab yeh...

Abhijeet in strong tone: Tum zaror jao gy Daya... (Daya looked at him... Abhijeet added...) Main sambhal lun ga sb lekin Abhay ko kuch nahin hona chahiye, hmm...?

Daya nodded assuringly while giving him a tight hug and Abhijeet gave a pat on his back...

Daya while separating: Tum yahan kaisy...?

Abhijeet while sitting: Tumhien hi daikhny aaya tha... (Taking deep breath...) Daya tum wohi karo gy jaisa woh tum sy kahien gy... Jb tk Abhay surakshit nahin ho jata, koe bewakoofi nahin... (Daya nodded silently while Abhijeet added...) Daya, dinner kerny chalien bahir...?

Daya looked at him and then nodded with a small smile and the two moved out from Daya's place, after locking the main door...

* * *

**A/N...**

Take care of your love ones more than yourselves... Stay blessed... :)

Next and final update of the very fic. will be on Sunday, most probably in-shaa-Allah... :)

Please friends do review, love you all... :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N...**

Friends I have read yours feed-back and found many of you got confused in different things, especially between these two gangs so this chapter is mainly to address yours all confusions, if still any confusion after reading the whole then I am always here... Need to do an assignment so cannot reply individually but I am VERY OBLIGED and THANKFUL to all those who reviewed, thank you once again... Love you all and stay blessed... :) :)

* * *

Restaurant...

After travelling the whole way in silence, DUO were finally present in a restaurant as on way, Abhijeet had tried to start some conversation but seeing silent and low response from Daya's side, he too became silent giving him sometime to gather his thoughts at some single point...

Seeing Daya in some other world, Abhijeet cleared his throat but seeing no response from the other side, he did it again bit loudly and Daya came back in senses with a little jerk and looked at Abhijeet who was looking at him with fixed stare...

Daya confusingly: Kya daikh raho easey...?

Abhijeet taking deep breath: Mujhy lagta hai mujhy tumhary sath yahan nahin aana chahiye tha...

Daya shocked with: Kya...? Lekin kyun...?

Abhijeet calmly: Main ghar py bhi akely khana kha sakta hoon Daya...

Daya moved his head down with: I am sorry woh main bs... (Jerking his head while grabbing the menu card with...) Acha khair chalo jaldi sy order kerty hain, bhook lg rahi hai ab tou...

Abhijeet teasingly: You sure...? (Daya looked at him... Abhijeet added...) Nahin mujhy laga moorteon ko bhook nahin lagti...

Daya annoyingly: Daikho mujhy bhook lg rahi hai tou tum apna yeh tanz baad mein ker laina, hmm...

And jerking his head he again turned his attention towards the menu card while Abhijeet grumbled under his teeth as: Hunh dimagh mein khichri pk rahi hai lekin mun sy boly ga nahin, main bhi nahin pouchon ga bs...

He jerked his head while glancing over Daya who was busy with waiter while placing their order... After the waiter left, Daya looked at Abhijeet and found him busy with his mobile but he could easily got that his brother was frustrated on him and just showing himself busy with mobile to ignore him... A small smile crept on his lips and he cleared his throat to get his buddy's attention but in vain as Abhijeet got more involved in his mobile with that sound...

Daya cutely: Naraz ho gaye...?

Abhijeet coldly: Tum sy matlab...?

Daya taking mobile from his hand: Hai, tabhi pouch raha hoon na...

Abhijeet in stiff tone: Maira mobile doo...

Daya shook his head with: Nahin, game ghar ja k khel laina pehly batao kya hua hai...?

Abhijeet looking in his eyes: Ager yehi sawal main pouchon tou...?

Daya looked him in shock and moving his gaze away with: Kya matlab...?

Abhijeet taking sigh: Tumhien mairi baton ka matlab samjhany ki zarort nahin perti mujhy kabhi...

Daya looked at him and then was about to ask his query when noticing the waiter coming towards their table, kept silence and sson the waiter left after serving their order...

Abhijeet caringly: Daya...!

Daya silently still looking down: Sir sy baat hue...?

Abhijeet smiled softly with: Hmm hue...

Daya looked at him with: Bohut dant pari kya...?

Abhijeet smiled while serving in a plate with: Nahin, sir ny kaha woh sambhal lien gy sb...

Daya silently while grabbing the plate, forwarded by Abhijeet: Tumhien bataya sir ny kuch...?

Abhijeet taking deep breath while serving for himself: Hmm mairi baat hue thi sir sy aaj dopahar mein aur...

**Flash-Back...**

After coming back to home, Abhijeet looked at the wall clock and after thinking for few minutes, he dialed ACP sir's number...

After the call got attended...

ACP sir caringly: Haan Abhijeet, sb theek tou hai...? Daya tou theek hai...?

Abhijeet silently: G sir sb theek hai aur Daya ko bhi aaj ghar mein rehny ka hi kaha hai main ny...

ACP sir nodded with: Hmm sahi kia... Phir kuch baat kerni hai kya...?

Abhijeet in low tone: Sir woh... (Taking few moments pause and while clearing his throat...) Matlab aap woh... (Getting no courage, so added...) Sir aap, aap kaisy hain...?

ACP sir first shocked on such a childish query from his right hand and then a small smile crept on his lips on his elder son's cute nervousness...

ACP sir softly: Abhijeet main gaya tha aaj HQ...

Abhijeet instantly: Sir phir kya hua wahan...? Aap ko kuch kaha tou nahin DCP ny...? Aur woh CBI ny tou... (And he got stopped in shock on his such undeliberate act and in low tone...) Sorry sir, woh main bs...

And he moved his head down like he was standing in front of his father at the moment...

ACP sir caringly: Preshan thy bohut, hai na... (Abhijeet remained silent... ACP sir added...) Kuch nahin hua hai Abhijeet, sb theek hai, mairi baat ho gae hai, tou ab preshan hony ki koe zarot nahin hai, hmm...?

Abhijeet silently: Lekin sir yeh sb, matlab yeh hua kaisy...? Mujhy yeh andaza tou tha k yeh inn bank-robbers ka gang nahin hai lekin woh gang pehly hi CBI ka target hai yeh tou main ny socha tk nahin...

ACP sir nodded with: Hmm aur yehi grbr ho gae, hai na...? (Abhijeet remained quite... ACP sir added...) Abhijeet woh aik drug-dealers ka gang tha jo youth ko drug-addcit banany jaisa ghinona kaam kerta tha... CBI ko iss gang ki lead mili thi kuch time pehly aur unhon ny Ahem ko uss gang mein plant ker dia aur kyun k ye case CBI ka tha tou humain iss sb ki kuch information nahin thi... (Taking a deep breath, added...) Grbr tb hue jb tum dono bhi iss gang k peechy lg gaye kyun k yeh gang tum logon k bhi doubts ko match kerta tha... (Taking a pause...) Abhijeet bina kisi solid evidence k tum Daya ki baat manany k liye taiyar kyun ho gaye, hmm...? Tumhien tou pata hai na uss ka tou phir tum ny kaisy ker di easi bewakoofi...?

Abhijeet in low tone: Sir woh Daya bohut zada uljha hua tha aur kahin na kahin shaid woh iss gang ko apny asal doubt k against as a shield use kerna chahta tha tou main ny socha ager main Daya ki baat maan loon tou shaid woh asal gang ki taraf puri concentration sy wapis aaye kyun k mujhy bohut strongly yeh doubt tha k woh humara targeted-gang nahin hai tou bs main issi liye maan gaya k hai tou woh bhi koe gang, kisi illegal activity mein involve tou iss mission mein aik ki jagah doo gangs saaf ho jaien gy lekin sir mujhy zara sa bhi andaza nahin tha k woh gang CBI k kisi officer ka mission nikal aaye ga warna main easa step kabhi na laita...

ACP sir calmly: Hmm security forces ko aik dosry k missions ki info. nahin di jati until-or-unless woh koe high profile joint mission ho lekin at least tumhien raid kerny sy pehly mujh sy discuss kerna chahiye tha sb...

Abhijeet silently: Sir main ny try kia tha lekin aap ka number switched off aa raha tha...

ACP sir took sigh with: Hmm yeh ho sakta hai kyun k uss din aik case report hua tha js ki wajah sy hum kafi backward area mein gaye thy aur wahan mobile signals nahin thy... (Taking deep breath, added...) Khair woh jo teen ghundy pakry gaye thy aur Ahem k paas jo information thi, unn ki basis py CBI ny apna mission complete ker lia hai aur uss gang ka head ab unn k qabzy mein hai tou ab tum log bina kisi tension ya guilt k apny case py hi concentrate karo aur jald sy jald mission complete ker k wapis aao, ab sirf teen din bachy hain, hmm...?

Abhijeet nodded assuringly with: Sir hum yeh mission time py complete ker lien gy, I promise, hum aap ko ab aur nirash nahin karien gy sir...

ACP sir softly: Abhijeet tum logon ny mujhy pehly bhi nirash nahin kia baita, yeh sirf aik confusion aur misunderstanding thi aur ager woh gang CBI ka mission na hota tou CID ki double wah wah ho jati aik sath doo gangs pakerny ki tou ab bhool jao jo bhi hua aur apny mission py concentrate karo sirf, hmm...

Abhijeet smiled a little with: G sir aur thank you hamesha humary peechy itni mazbot support bn k khary rehny k liye aur hum py itna trust kerny k liye...

ACP sir nodded disappointingly with: Ab tum Daya ko copy kerny ki koshish na karo yeh emotional dialogues ussi py suit kerty hain, mairy right hand py nahin, hmm...

Abhijeet smiled shyly with: Kya sir aap bhi...

ACP sir softly: Chalo ab team aa gae hai wapis, baad mein baat kerty hain, hmm...

Abhijeet nodded with: OK sir, take care...

ACP sir caringly: Tum dono bhi khayal rakhna apna, bye...

And the call got disconnected from both sides...

**Present...**

Daya looked at Abhijeet who was smiling on his own...

Daya sternly: Tum sach mein mujhy copy kerny ki koshish ker rahy thy kya...?

Abhijeet looked at him and: Main ny socha tum ny tou sir sy baat kerni nahin hai tou main hi tumhary behalf py bhi baat ker loon...

Daya with down head, showing himself engeged with food: Nahin, main ny nahin baat kerni hai sir sy...

Abhijeet convincingly: Daya sir bilkul ghussa nahin hai aur na hi naraz...

Daya silently: Lekin main tou guilty hoon na... Jb tk yeh mission complete nahin ho jata main sir ko face nahin karon ga, mujh mein himmet nahin hai...

Abhijeet took sigh and then dropping the topic: Kitny bajey bulaya hai kal...

Daya taking deep breath: 11 bajey tk...

Abhijeet nodded and then called the waiter through signal, to ask him to clean the table and to bring two teas and the bill... After waiter left...

Daya silently: Tum sari raat kahan thy Abhi...?

Abhijeet looked at him with: Dadar...

Daya looked at him with shock and: Kyun...?

Abhijeet calmly: Sach dhondny... (Daya moved his head down... Abhijeet added...) Jugnu ko bulaya tha Rishab-and-gang ka pura et'tihas aur uss bank robbery ki footage ly k...

Daya looked at him in amazement with: Tumhien footage sy samjh aa gae kya k woh log koun hain...?

Abhijeet just nodded disappointingly like _"Iss pagal ka kuch nahin ho sakta..."_ and replied with: Daya unn sb ny masks pehen rakhien thy aur van bilkul main entrance k samny khari ki hue thi, kabhi tou dimagh istimal ker lia ker kuch bolny sy pehly...

Daya jerked his head making an annoyed face and when the waiter left after serving them the tea and placing the bill on table...

Abhijeet attaching the conversation from where it got intrrupted: Aaye thy subah woh log Dadar, apni jeet celebrate kerny aik aur kamyab robbery ki... Iss baar casuals hi pehny hoye thy aur shaid unn logon ny race ka plan banaya aur apny apny Skim-boards py race shuru ker di tabhi unn mein jo lead ker raha tha uss ny apny baki sathion ko as a teasing gesture bilkul wasey hi apni shirt neechy ker k irritate kia jaisy yeh bank robbers ka gang, robbery k baad thanks kerta hai, fark sirf itna tha k iss baar uss ki waist py "Thank you..." nahin likha tha...

Daya calmly: Lekin otna hi kafi tha tumhary liye sb kuch samajhny k liye, hai na...?

Abhijeet nodded while placing the money, inside the bill with: Hmm mujhy tum py bohut ghussa tha uss samey aur tabhi tum py charhai ker di...

Daya smiled with: Wasey Boss jb tum ghussy mein hoty ho na tb sir tk tum sy thora bach k hi rehty hoon gy... (Abhijeet looked him angrily while Daya winked him with...) Lekin apni baat kuch alag hai, tum bohut cute lagty ho ghussy mein...

Abhijeet teasingly: Hmm jabhi sahab ki aawaz hi nahin nikal rahi thi, hai na...?

Daya childishly: Tou ab thora sa drr tou mujhy bhi lagta hai na tum sy...

Abhijeet smiled while standing with: Chalo ab, kal yeh tk yeh gang bhi salakhon k peechy aa jaye ga...

Daya looked him in shock while following him with: Kya matlab...? Tum ny tou kaha tha Abhay ki suraksha priority hai humari...?

Abhijeet trying to make-up with: Haan wohi tou, matlab Abhay bhi tou kal tk humary paas aa jaye ga na bilkul surakshit, phir hum bhi apna last step kal hi ly lien gy...

Daya nodded agreeably with: Haan yeh bilkul theek hai...

Abhijeet relieved a relax sigh and really thanked god in his heart for giving him such an innocent brother, who always believe on him so easily...

After sitting inside the car, Abhijeet drove towards Daya's place and after completing the journey in casual talks, finally DUO reached on their destination and Daya was about to step down from the car when...

Abhijeet teasingly: Sahab choron ki company mein chor bn gaye hai kya...?

Daya turned towards him with fake shock expressions as: Tum ny chorian kerni kb sy shuru ker dien...? (Abhijeet shocked... Daya added wearing serious expressions...) Bohut buri baat hai Abhi, ager sir ko pata chal gaya tou sir ko kitna dukh ho ga unhien...

Abhijeet gaining back his senses, hit a punch on his right shoulder with: Goli maar k na taira yeh kandha bhi toor dun ga, samjha...

Daya annoyingly while rubbing his shoulder: Toota nahin hai maira kandha, zakhmi hua hai samjhy...

Abhijeet frustratedly: Utar neechy aur maira mobile wapis ker jo tu ny restuarant mein chura lia tha...

Daya looked at him angrily with: Churaya nahin tha, uthaya tha samjhy aur ager apna mobile wapis chahiye tou mujhy mobile la k doo pehly...

Abhijeet got shock with: Kya matlab...? Main ny kaha tha tujhy taira mobile toor dy, haan...?

Daya while stepping out from the car: Mujhy kuch nahin pata... (While taking out his SIM card...) Yeh pakro apna SIM aur kal maira mobile ly aana, good night...

And he left from there leaving a shocked Abhijeet behind, who looked at his palm where the SIM was present and then gaining back his senses, he jerked his head in extreme frustration with: Yeh pagal ho na ho lekin yeh mujhy zaror pagal ker dy ga, ab ly purana mobile, daita hoon mein issy achy sy naya set, hunh...

And he moved from their towards a mobile shop while cursing his stubborn brother...

Next morning came in their way and Abhijeet after getting fresh, took his breakfast and then around 10:00, moved out to meet his informers and to work on his own plan while on the other side, Daya also moved out from his place towards _"Chee'ku-wari..."_ Daya reached in around half an hour and after paying the fare to the shocked cab-man,moved forward and started looking around after standing at some distance to see if someone among the five present there or not when after few minutes wait, a car stopped in front of him and Daya silently got seated inside after seeing Sid on driving seat...

Daya teasingly: Kya hua, Rishab ki aawaz sirf phone py hi nikalti hai kya jo khud ghayeb ho gaya tumhien bhaij k, hmm...

Sid chuckled with: Kya baat hai, Rishab ki bohut yaad aa rahi hai sb ko...

Daya getting alert: Sb sy matlab...?

Sid relaxly: Udher Abhay ny bhi bohut shor machaya hua tha tou Rishab thora masroof tha uss k sath...

Daya getting angry: Kya kia hai uss ny Abhay k sath, haan...?

Sid shrugged his shoulders with: Pata nahin, uss ka jb dimagh ghooma hota hai tou woh kuch bhi ker guzarta hai... (Winked him while stressing...) Bilkul safai sy...

Daya got really angry and at the same time he noticed the path and instantly: Yeh tum kahan ly k ja rahy ho mujhy, yeh rasta tou, aahhh...

And he instantly placed hand on his neck while Sid smilingly: Sawal bohut kerty ho tum, ab sakoon sy soo jao...

And he laughed lightly while throwing the syringe he had injected in Daya's neck while Daya went unconscious because of the sedative, injected in him... When Sid parked the car on an empty road...

Manav while coming out from a van: Ly aaye...?

Sid signalling towards unconscious Daya: Jaldi karo time nahin hai...

Manav nodded and the two shifted Daya in van after taking out his all accessories and leaving them in the car, they flew away from there...

On the other side...

Abhijeet shouted: Kya aur yeh baat tum mujhy ab bata rahy ho... (Ggeting extremely angry...) Ager Daya ko kuch hua, main tumhien jaan sy maar dun ga samjhy...

Jugnu who was really scared hearing such angry shout of Abhijeet, really thanked god that he was on call otherwise Abhijeet had definitely not spared him for such act...

Abhijeet getting no reply, furiously: Ab bata jaldi, kaisy nikal gaya Daya tairy samny sy haan...?

Jugnu in fear: Saab hum Daya saab k peechy hi tha lekin mairy ko lagta hai k Daya saab ko pata chal gaya kyun k unhon ny rasty mein hi Taxi rukwae aur pata nahin kya baat ki driver sy aur driver ko sath wali seat py bhaij k khud ly gaye Taxi aur phir nikal gaye woh...

Abhijeet in extreme frustration jerked his head while cutting the call with: Hamesha ghalt waqt py hi dimagh chalta hai iss ka... Ab main kya karon, yahan tou koe aaya hi nahin, kb sy intizar ker raha hoon uss gang ka... Kahin tou kuch ghalt hai... Kaisy pata lagaon, kya... (Striking with...) Mobile, haan...

And he immediately took out his mobile and dialed Daya's number bu the number was switched off... His tension was increasing with every passing moment and he immediately asked the mobile company about the last location of mobile who after few minutes, gave him the location and Abhijeet rushed towards the place, leaving the bank...

* * *

**A/N...**

Short up-date, hmm...? Not my fault yar, as not even 12 % of the readers are reviewing which is really discouraging for me as in a such a tough schedule I always try my best to fulfill my responsibilities in time but getting such a cold response from many people here, I really cannot push myself to write much so this is all for now... At least now SILENT READERS please review so that I also get some interest to write soon...

Again a VERY BIG THANKS to all those who reviewed... :)

Take care of your love ones, more than yourselves, stay blessed... :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N...**

Khalsa, Of course dear as writer's own interest really matters a lot in the story for keep maintaining readers' interest in the story and on this forum, for us the only attraction to update frequently is the feed-back and if we don't get it then obviously we also have right to step back... Thank you dear, take care and stay blessed... :)

CID-Abhi, I'm fine dear, how are you and yours studies...? Oooh yar don't ask about my studies, veryyyy busy and hectic schedule but still I'm happy with that, haha... ;) ;) Thank you dear, take care and stay blessed... :)

GD, Uss spot tk k liye informer lagaya tha na... Daya sir ready na hoty kisi bug waghaira k liye because of Abhay's safety issue... Nahin GD ager IF ki tarhan yahan bhi views show hoty tou aap bhi daikh laity k readers ab bhi bohut zada hain lekin bs pata nahin kyun woh feed-back nahin daity tou ab main bhi bohut back-foot py chali gae hoo apni stories ko ly k wasey bhi mairi studies bohut tough ho gaien hain ab, time hi nahin milta likhny ka ab bilkul... Hmm dono gangs alag rehty hain... Jb humary paas kisi ka number hota hai tou hum ussy address text ker daity hain as it is more convenient than searching for writing pad and pen on an unknown lace but Abhay preferred to do so which raised doubt in our sharp shine's brain tht may be Abhay was known about Daya's original identity and came there to search for some specific thing... Thank you dear, take care and stay blessed... :)

AbhiDayaFan, Abhijeet sir thought that because of Abhay having link with Rishab and his friends, Daya sir is being lenient towards them and that's the reason he let go after the robbery... Daya sir, himself told Abhijeet sir about Abhay's visit to his place where he told that he got scared seeing gun in his drawer... Really tough schedule yar, assignments, presentations, home tasks then house-hold chores, I am fully occupied by variety of works, haha... :P ;) Yup, lots of friends, got adjusted there in new atmosphere and luckily the faculty staff is really good and I'm enjoying my CA journey... :) Thanks a lot dear, keep smiling and stay blessed, love you... :) :)

Guest, Dear you have requested about some OS based on "Prithviraj" episode so I'm not doing any promise to you but will try my best as I am already very busy in my life so when will be able to start something new, surely will try to fulfill yours request... Thank you dear, take care and stay blessed... :)

Akansha, 143dayalavi, guest, guest, guest, guest, disani, D, DA95, guest, A. , Bint-e-Abid, Bhumi, Naina Malik, X-9, Ritu, RAI, Priya, guest, your stalker, artanish, loveAbhi, guest, Mistic morning, cracresta, guest, rukmani, nusrat, krittika, guest, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FRIENDS for you precious feed-back, means a lot to me, thank you one again, love you all...

Here is the last update of this story... :)

* * *

An Empty Road…

Quails stopped on an empty road with a great halt, following a screeching sound and Abhijeet stormed out from the Quails and rushed towards the structure of a blasted car… Abhijeet stopped near the car with a great force and looked at the car in extreme anger and helplessness…

Abhijeet looking towards the flames which were still coming out from the burnt car: Ager Daya ko zara sab hi nuksan pohanchaya tou woh haal karon ga tum logon ka k khud ko aainy mein pehchan nahin pao gy, bohut ghalt kia Daya ko target ker k, bohut zada ghalt…

The fire from the burning car now started transmitting in Abhijeet's eyes who took out his mobile and dialed a number, still fixing his stare on the burning car…

The Callee: Haan Abhijeet, tum…

Abhijeet cutting him with: Salunkhy sahab main aap ko aik jagah text kerta hoon, aap please team k sath yahan aa jaien, aur apni forensic kit ly k aaye ga please…

Dr. Salunkhy worriedly: Haan woh tou theek… Hello… Hello Abhijeet… (After looking at the screen…) Phone kaat dia… Lekin yeh itna preshan kyun lg raha tha, Pradyuman sy baat kerta hoon…

And he dialed ACP sir's number and after the call got attended…

Dr. Salunkhy instantly: Pradyuman yeh Abhijeet ko kya hua hai, haan…?

ACP sir confusingly: Kya hua hai, kya matlab…? Aur tumhari kb baat hue Abhijeet sy…?

Dr. Salunkhy worriedly: Thori dair pehly uss ki call aai k koe address bhaijy ga wahan team k sath pohanch jaon aur forensic kit bhi sath hi laon… Pradyuman, yar Abhijeet bohut preshan aur ghussy mein lg raha tha, mujhy…

ACP sir cutting him in tension: Kahin Daya ny phir tou nahin ker dia kuch…

Dr. Salunkhy confusingly: Kya matlab…?

ACP sir jerking his head: Kuch nahin… Tu daikh Abhijeet ny address bhaij dia ho ga ab tk, parking mein aa ja, sath hi chalty hain, bye…

And the call got ended by both sides and Dr. Salunkhy, after receiving the text forwarded that to ACP sir and then grabbing his forensic kit, moved towards parking and after reaching there, they rushed towards their destination…

Soon they reached at the place, told by Abhijeet to them and found him searching around for any kind of clue or evidence… Abhijeet after seeing them there, moved towards them and…

ACP sir after studying Abhijeet's helplessness and worry, directly: Daya kahan hai aur yeh gari…? Kya hua hai yahan Abhijeet, Daya kahan hai…?

Abhijeet shook his head in helplessness with: Woh log ly gaye ussy sir, apny sath ly gaye aur yeh gari bhi jala di… Pata nahin kahan ly gaye Daya ko, ks haal mein ho ga woh, mujhy kuch samjh nahin aa raha hai sir, woh…

ACP sir coming out from his shock; pressed his shoulder to calm him down with: Abhijeet shant ho jao, theek ho ga Daya… (Abhijeet looked at him in hope… ACP sir nodded assuringly with…) Hmm bilkul theek ho ga woh… (Abhijeet nodded silently… ACP sir softly…) Ab sahi sy batao k hua kya tha aur Daya unn k jaal mein kaisy phans gaya, haan…?

Abhijeet told him everything and: Sir main uss k mobile ki location trace kerwa k yahan pohncha tou yeh jali hue gari mili bs aur kuch bhi nahin hai, main ny ird-gird bhi daikha lekin kuch nahin mila, tyre-marks bhi wapis road py ja k khatm ho jaty hain… Sir koe bhi clue hath nahin aa raha, mujhy bohut drr lg raha hai sir…

Dr. Salunkhy while coming there: Abhijeet shaid yeh blast kia hi iss liye gaya hai ta k koe sabot miley bhi na, finger-prints, shoe-prints, baal, kuch bhi nahin… (Taking deep breath, added…) Khair gari ko forensic garage bhijwany ka kaha hai, shaid kuch mil jaye…

Abhijee shook his head with: Koe faida nahin hai doctor sahab, bohut chalak hain yeh log, hamesha aik kadam aagy rehty hain…

ACP sir shook his head with: Nahin Abhijeet, iss tarhan sy haar man'nny sy kuch nahin ho ga… Socho tum, koe chota sa bhi clue, Daya ny kuch tou bataya ho ga na, kuch bhi, socho…

Abhijeet thinking hard: Daya ny easa kuch tou nahin… (Suddenly striking something…) Yes… (Turning towards ACP sir…) Sir uss k phone records… Daya ny bataya tha ussy kal raat ko Abhay ki call aai thi, tou hum Abhay k mobile ki location trace kerwa sakty hain na, kyun k ager Abhay iss sb mein shamil nahin tou uss ny phone apny ghar sy hi kia ho ga aur shaid humain wahan sy kuch mil jaye…

ACP sir worriedly: Aur ager Abhay iss sb mein shamil hua tou…?

Abhijeet silent for a moment and then: Sir phir Daya ka bike hi humari aakhri umeed ho ga, humain kisi bhi tarhan sy woh dhondna ho ga kyun k bike Abhay ly k gaya tha…

And he moved his head down seeing anger coming in his father's eyes, who replied with: Pata lagwao jaldi, Abhay k phone ka…

Abhijeet nodded ad dialed the mobile company and asked them to trace Abhay's mobile location, who, after few minutes told him the address and with half of the team, Abhijeet rushed towards the address…

A Closed Room…

On the other side, Daya slowly started coming back in conscious and saw a blur image of a figure sitting in front of him, having a smirk smile on his face… With some struggle, he got seated on bed while pressing his forehead as he was not tied… Soon, he completely came back in senses and got that the man was Rishab…

Daya in anger: Rishab tum…?

Rishab in smile: Good noon Senior Inspector Daya also known as Rohan, my friend…

Daya in extreme anger while standing with jerk: Bkwas band karo tum apni aur yeh batao k Abhay kahan hai aur mujhy yahan kyun laye ho, haan…?

Rishab relaxly, still sitting while placing leg-on-leg: Relax officer, BP high ho jaye ga… (Signaling him with hand, strictly…) Baitho…

Daya was fuming in anger and with much difficulty he stopped himself from slapping Rishab and got seated again with: Kaho…?

Rishab removing the leg-from-leg and coming a bit forward: Abhay jahan bhi hai, surakshit hai halan k tum ny mairy mana kerny k baad bhi apny uss joridar Senior Inspector Abhijeet ko sb kuch bata dia lekin phir bhi main ny Abhay ko uss ki saza nahin di, kya karon bura hi sahi lekin bhai tou main bhi hoon na…

And he chuckled while moving back again when Daya while controlling his anger: Mujhy yahan kyun ly k aaye ho, haan…? Kya kerny waly ho tum log…?

Rishab nodding disappointingly: Sahi keh raha tha Sid, tum sawal bohut kerty ho khair Abhay sy milo gy, hmm…?

Daya instantly getting alert: Kahan hai Abhay…?

Rishab in smile while signaling him towards a side: Wahan…

Daya instantly turned his attention towards the direction and got shocked with: Yeh tou TV hai…

Rishab sighed heavily while standing with: Hmm yahin hai Abhay…

Daya looked at him in confusion while Rishab moved close to TV and grabbing the TV remote, switched on the TV… Daya stood up with jerk, in extreme shock and worry, seeing unconscious Abhay, tied with a chair while a bomb was tied with his body…

Daya in extreme disbelief: Tum… Tum Abhay k bhai nahin ho sakty… (Grabbed him from collar and jerked him with…) Koun ho tum, haan… (Shouted loudly with…) Koun ho tum, jawab doo…

Rishab in extreme anger jerked Daya's hands away with: Dobara maira collar pakra tou acha nahin ho ga, yeh mtt bhoola k tum aur Abhay, dono ab tk mairi qaid mein hi ho, samjhy…?

Daya teased with: Kya lagta hai tumhien k mujhy paker k rakhna itna aasan hai, haan…?

Rishab in smirk smile: Bilkul… Kyun k tumhien pakerny k liye rassi ya chain ki zarort nahin perti, sirf aik zindagi ki zarort hoti hai aur woh mairy paas hai, hai na…?

Daya looked at him with fire in eyes and just sat on bed with thud, grabbing his head in his hands and: Kya chahty ho tum…? Kya kerna ho ga mujhy…?

Rishab after switching off the TV, moved towards him with: Wohi jo pehly kerna tha… (Daya looked at him… Rishab winked him with…) Bank robbery…

Daya calmly: Kya guarantee hai k uss k baad tum Abhay ko chour doo gy…?

Rishab coldly: Iss k elawa tumhary paas koe option nahin hai Daya, tumhien hum py trust kerna hi ho ga, hmm…?

Daya said nothing just moved his gaze away while Rishab noticing Sid coming inside while holding a tray, added: Chae pi lo phir nikalna hai…

Daya frustratedly: Mujhy nahin peeni hai chae wae, samjhy tum log, nahin peena kuch bhi…

Rishab in calm tone: Main tum sy pouch nahin raha hoon Daya, bata raha hoon… Aur phir tum per chae due thi na, ab tum tou pilany sy rahy tou main ny hi pila di wasey fiker nahin karo iss mein koe drug ya behoshi ki dawai nahin hai, jaldi karo, humain dair ho rahi hai…

Daya looked at him in extreme anger and at last just grabbed the cup and started taking tea while thinking hard for some escape plan when Gaurav came inside in great hurry and told something in Rishab's ear, who after hearing him, stood up with jerk and instantly rushed out from the room and the two behind him and Daya silently followed them as in hurry, they forgot to lock the room door… They reached in a room, where the TV was already switched on and Manav was standing there while grabbing the remote in his hand…

Daya got shocked seeing the footage which was showing CID team, under Abhijeet's direction, was moving towards a home…

Rishab in extreme anger: Gaurav main ny tumhien kaha tha k ghar mein bomb laga daina… (Daya stunned with: Bomb… While Rishab added…) Tou tum ny lagaya kyun nahin haan, itni bari ghalti kaisy…

Gaurav cutting him with: Main ny bomb lagaya hai Rishab lekin uss ko blast hony mein abhi aik minute hai…

Daya in extreme fear: Kya, sirf aik minute…

Rishab now felt his presence, turned towards him with: Tum… Tum bahir kaisy… (And he shot an angry glance over Sid, who instantly moved his gaze down… Rishab turning his attention towards Daya whose eyes were still fixed on TV screen where team was moving close to home, with extreme care and caution, added…) Humary plan mein tumhari team ko nuksan pohanchana nahin tha Daya… (Daya looked at him… Fear was clearly present in those eyes while Rishab continued…) Yeh log humary andazy sy pehly pohanch gaye yahan tk…

Daya feeling his voice coming from some far-away place: Ab kuch nahin ho sakta kya…?

Rishab shook his head with: Time bomb hai… Ager tumhari team ko sahi waqt py pata chal gaya tou hi…

Daya suddenly coming in extreme anger, got hold of Rishab's neck with: Ager mairy Abhi ya team ko kuch hua tou main tumhien zinda nahin choron ga, jaan sy maar dun ga tum sb ko, jaan sy maar dun ga…

Till then Rishab got free from Daya's iron-hands with the efforts of his friends while…

Rishab in extreme anger after making his sinus regular: Dimagh kharab ho gaya hai kya tumhara, kaha na tumhari team ki moot…

And he stopped with a sound of loud BOOM and all instantly turned their attentions towards the screen, to see nothing but smoke… Daya fell on his knees in extreme shock with fixed gaze on TV screen while Rishab and gang were also shocked when after few minutes, when the smoke got finished; they saw the team safe and sound, standing at the entrance of the gate, looking at the destructed home in anger and helplessness… Tears of happiness and sooth fell down from Daya's eyes while Rishab and team also heaved relax sighs and Rishab turned towards Daya, who was still in same position… Rishab silently moved towards him and smoothly pressed his other shoulder while sitting beside him… Daya looked at him after wiping off his tears…

Rishab, looking in his eyes: Humara maksad tumhien ya tumhari team ko nuksan pohanchana nahin hai Daya, hum ny bomb sirf sb sabot khatm kerny k liye lagaya tha kyun k tum log choti sy choti jagah sy bhi sabot dhond laity ho jaisy abhi kia… Tumhari team humary andazy sy pehly pohanch gae, trust me, hum…

Daya cutting him silently: Main tumhari baat ka kaisy yakeen karon Rishab… Ager tum apny bhai ki body py bomb laga sakty ho tou main ya mairi team tou kuch hain hi nahin na uss k samny, hai na…?

Rishab just moved his gaze away while standing and: Chalo, humain yahan sy nikalna ho ga kyun k jitni fast tumhari team ja rahi hai, woh yahan bhi pohanch jaien gy…

Daya taking deep breath, stood up and then moved with them outside the place…

On the other side, Abhijeet and the team was staring at the destruction in anger and worry and…

Tasha looking in front of her: Sir yeh log tou humari soch sy bhi zada chalak niklien, hr kadam hum sy aik kadam aagy chal rahy hain…

Vivek nodded with: Haan sir, woh tou shukr hai k hum abhi ghar k ander gaye nahin thy warna pata nahin…

And he stopped while Tasha feeling Abhijeet's silence, worriedly: Sir ab hum Daya sir ko kaisy dhondien gy…?

Abhijeet turned his gaze towards her with: Pata nahin…

And he silently left from them looking completely dejected and helpless while Vivek and Tasha shared worried glances and silently followed Abhijeet and they drove towards CID Bureau…

CID Bureau…

Freddy seeing them coming, instantly: Sir kuch pata chala Daya sir ka…? Woh…

And he stopped seeing their faces and looked at Vivek in question…

Vivek in low tone: Sir unn logon ny gari ki tarhan ghar mein bhi time-bomb lagaya hua tha, humary pohanchny sy pehly hi woh blast ho gaya…

Freddy in shock: Kya…? Tu theek tou hai na…? Tujhy kahin…? (And he stopped and looked at Abhijeet who was looking away in sad smile when Freddy silently called him as…) Sir…! (Abhijeet looked at him… Freddy seeing his moist eyes, consolingly…) Sir, Daya sir theek hoon gy bilkul… Vishwas rakhien please…

Abhijeet said nothing, just nodded and moved towards ACP sir's cabin after patting his shoulder lightly while TRIO kept looking at his back in silence… Abhijeet after taking permission entered inside the cabin and ACP sir instantly stood up after seeing his face and moved towards him…

ACP sir caringly: Abhijeet…!

Abhijeet moved his face up on hearing that soft, full of love call and ACP sir got really worried seeing tears forming in Abhijeet's eyes…

ACP sir instantly while cupping his face: Abhijeet… Tum, tum roo kyun rahy ho bach'chy…? Kya hua hai, haan…?

Abhijeet just hugged his father tightly while crying in low voice and ACP sir in extreme tension, wrapped his elder son inside his loving shell while rubbing his head with his free hand with: Abhijeet please baita kuch tou bolo… Kya hua tha wahan, haan…? Tum tou Daya ko dhondny gaye thy na, kahan hai woh, haan…?

Abhijeet still in hug, between sobbing: Sir woh… Woh log bohut khatarnak hain sir… Mujhy bohut drr lg raha hai, kahin woh Daya ko bhi… (While separating grabbed his father's hand in his trembling grip with…) Sir unn k liye blast kerna koe bari baat nahin hai, unhon ny ghar ko bhi blast ker dia… Koe clue nahin mil raha sir aur unn k paas maira Daya hai, sir please kuch…

ACP sir while trying to calm him down: Abhijeet relax baita, shant ho jao, hmm… (While making him sit…) Baith jao aaram sy yahan… (While giving him a glass of water…) yeh lo pani pio aur shant ho jao pehly… (Abhijeet silently obeyed his father and sat there with down head after placing the glass back on table… ACP sir while sitting in front of him on another chair…) Abhijeet ab aaram sy batao baita, kya hua tha, hmm…?

Abhijeet still looking down, in low tone initiated as: Sir hum log jb wahan pohanchy tou…

**Flash-Back…**

After reaching there…

Abhijeet while getting down from the Quails: Bohut hoshiyar rehna dono, yeh log bohut chalak hain, theek hai…?

Vivek and Tasha: Yes sir…

Abhijeet nodded and TRIO proceeded towards the home when…

Vivek instantly: Sir woh daikhien Daya sir ka bike…

Abhijeet looked in that direction with: Haan yeh tou Daya ka bike hi lg raha hai, iss ka matlab hum log sahi jagah aaye hain… Chalo pehly iss bike ko daikh lien shaid kuch mil jaye…

And the three moved in that direction and were busy in checking the bike when the bomb blasted and with force the fell on ground…

**Present…**

ACP sir tightened his grip on Abhijeet's hand, feeling his shiver with: Abhijeet tum aik blast sy itna zada kyun drr gaye baita…? Tum ny ghar check kia…?

Abhijeet shook his head, looking down with: Nahin sir aur main nahin jaon ga please… Woh ager wahan Daya bhi…

And he stopped while closing his eyes tightly and ACP sir while standing beside him; smoothly took his in side-hug while rubbing his head softly with: Kuch nahin ho ga ussy Abhijeet, kuch bhi nahin…

After sometime, he separated Abhijeet from hug and smoothly patted his shoulder with: Tum yahan baitho, main abhi aata hoon…

Abhijeet nodded silently and ACP sir moved out from the cabin to find the team showing themselves busy in file-work but it was clear that their full attention was towards the cabin…

ACP sir in firm tone: Tum teeno wahan wapis jao aur koe bhi, chahy choty sy chota hai, koe clue ly k aao… (TRIO looked at him… ACP sir try to look strong…) Sirf clue ly k aana koe buri khabar…

And he stopped while pointing finger towards them who nodded in assuring and confident eyes and moved out from there when ACP sir sighed deeply while standing there… After a minute, cabin's door flung opened and ACP sir instantly turned back and found Abhijeet standing there with glowing face, having a big smile on his face…

Abhijeet rushed towards ACP sir with: Sir… Sir, Daya mil gaya… Woh wahan uss bank k samny hai… Aap, aap chalien gy na sath…?

ACP sir in soothing smile patted his cheek while giving him a node with: Hmm chalo jaldi…

Abhijeet nodded and the two moved out from the Bureau while on way Abhijeet informed Freddy too, about the recent who got really relieved after hearing about his deary Daya sir…

ACP sir and Abhijeet reached at the place and got shocked seeing the scene as Daya was standing there, wearing hands-cuff and was looking in anger while arguing with some officers… Abhijeet instantly rushed towards there and…

Abhijeet after reaching close to Daya: Daya…! (Daya turned instantly after hearing his voice and Abhijeet in extreme shock and worry while touching his forehead…) Daya yeh… Yeh kya hua tujhy, yeh khoon kyun nikal raha hai, haan aur…

And was cut with a strict voice as: Daya yeh hands-cuff mein kyun ho tum…?

Daya looked at ACP sir in nervousness and before he could respond, one police officer while saluting ACP sir: Senior inspector Dhawl, police department, sir… (ACP sir nodded while he added…) Sir, aap k department k Senior Inspector Daya py inn bank-robbers k gang ka gang-member hony ka ilzam hai… Inhon ny unn choron ki madad ki hai iss robbery mein…

ACP sir angrily: Tum hosh mein tou ho…? Mairy officer py itna bara ilzam lagany ka matlab janty ho tum, haan…?

Senior Inspector Dhawl: I am sorry sir lekin yahan py aur bhi bohut sy logon ny daikha hai Senior Inspector Daya ko ussi van sy nikalty hoye js mein woh gang farar hua hai… (While showing him an evidence bag…) Aur humain inn k paas sy yeh mask bhi mila hai aur easey masks iss gang k members hi pehnty hain…

ACP sir in stiff tone: Iss sb sy yeh kahan sabit hota hai k maira officer iss robbery mein involve tha, haan…? Hum CID officers, police force ki tarhan open nahin hoty aur mairy yeh doo officers iss case ko under-cover deal ker rahy thy… Daya ko main ny hi plant kia tha iss gang mein, now will you please…?

And he stopped while signaling towards Daya's hands-cuff and Dhawl after signaling to one of his juniors: I am sorry sir, woh actually iss gang ka aik member encounter mein mara gaya hai, issi liye humain yeh step laina para…

ACP sir shocked with: Encounter…?

Senior Inspector Dhawl nodded with: Yes sir aur police force ka aik officer bhi mara gaya hai…

Abhijeet confusingly: Aap ko yakeen hai kya k yeh wohi gang hai… I mean iss gang ny aaj tk koe khoon nahin kia, sirf robbery k cases hain inn py tou…

Senior Inspector Dhawl: Sir actually hum logon ny robbery ki CCTV footage daikhi hai js sy pata chalta hai k police force k Inspector Sorab apny kisi personal kaam sy uss time issi bank mein thy, casuals mein, jb bank robbery hue…

ACP sir instantly: Chalo, humain woh footage dikhao…

Senior Inspector Dhawl nodded and they proceeded towards the recording-room after reaching where, they started looking at the foot-age and saw…

**Foot-age…**

Rishab-and-gang entered inside the bank in a great hurry and after taking all the persons present inside as hostages, one of them went towards cash-counters, getting cover of the gang head while the other two members kept standing there while pointing guns on the customers and soon when their gang-member came back with the money bags and when the four of them were wearing their bags, their attention got diverted and Inspector Sorab, taking the opportunity, fired on one of the four and the bullet hit his leg and the gang-head instantly grabbed him in one hand and with other, shot the inspector on his left shoulder, anger could clearly be seen in those eyes while he turned to take their injured member with them outside the bank, thinking the inspector went unconscious, who tried again with his full efforts and just fired the bullet without having main focus, resulting their another gang-member, died on spot because of the bullet that had hit his lungs as a result of which the gang-head turned with great anger and shot directly in the head on Inspector Sorab, causing him dead at the spot… And then his other gang member, dragged the gang-head out from the bank while giving support to the injured one while the third one, lifted their dead member on his shoulder and the four rushed out from the bank…

**Present…**

Senior Inspector Dhawl: Sir iss sb k baad yeh charon tou nikal gaye bank sy aur humary yahan pohanchny py humain Senior Inspector Daya behosh halat mein, bank k pass miley aur kyun k iss baar robbery k sath sath humary aik police officer ki death bhi hue encounter mein tou humain aap k officer ko arrest kerna para, I am sorry for that…

ACP sir nodded with: It's OK officer, I can understand… Tum bhi apni duty hi ker rahy thy… (Seeing the second team coming there, ACP sir ordered…) Freddy tum teeno yahan ka achy sy daikho aur jo bhi clue milta hai utha lo… (Looking at DUO…) Aur tum dono mairy sath aao…

And he moved out from there while Daya in nervousness looked at Abhijeet who just assured him through eyes and the two sons followed their father's foot-steps, silently…

After coming out from the bank and reaching close to Quails…

ACP sir sternly while looking at Daya: Kya hua tha…? (Daya was not ready to see in those anger-filled eyes when ACP sir in strict tone…) Daya main ny kuch poucha hai tum sy, apna yeh mohan varat toro issi waqt, batao aagy kya hua tha aur tum wahan kaisy pohanchy, haan…?

Abhijeet feeling Daya's nervousness, silently pressed Daya's hand which got seen by his father but he just ignored that caring act of his elder son and kept looking at Daya…

Daya getting some energy, initiated in low tone as: Sir woh, main woh… Matlab wahan, woh…

ACP sir losing his temperament: Daya tum sach mein chahty bhi ho kya k hum uss gang ko paker paye, haan…?

Daya looked at him in extreme shock with: Sir aap…?

And he moved his head down again, hearing ACP sir's angry voice with: Tou phir pura sach kya hai batao jaldi, waqt nahin hai humary paas, samjh nahin aati hai tumhien yeh baat, haan…?

Daya taking deep breath initiated as: Sir inn logon ny mujhy kidnap ker lia tha aur phir jb inn ka plan final ho gaya tou…

**Flash-Back…**

Rishab-and-gang along with Daya, were standing near van when…

Rishab while forwarding Quails keys towards Daya: Suna hai tumhari driving skills ko koe match nahin ker sakta Daya, demo daikhna chaha hoon zara…

Daya looked at him in anger and just snatched the keys from his hand and went to sit on driving seat while others also got seated inside and the van flew away from there towards the bank, told by Rishab to Daya… After reaching near the bank…

Rishab while wearing his mask: Daya tum van mein hi rehna, tum sirf back-up k liye ho, bahir mtt aana…

And he signaled his men and they moved inside the bank when after few minutes, Daya heard gun-shot and till he could understand something, another gun-shot… Daya immediately came out from the van to move towards the bank when on way heard two more gun-shots and on door, looked at injured Gaurav in shock and…

Daya: Kya hua hai yahan…?

Sid looked at him with: Thanks for your help… (And before Daya could understand something, hit the gun-but on his forehead with…) Sorry, officer…

And they rushed away from there while Daya fell down on ground, getting unconscious…

**Present…**

Daya in low tone: Sir uss k baad jb hosh aaya tou woh Dhawl ny woh arrest…

And he stopped while Abhijeet really took a helpless sigh and ACP sir nodded disappointedly with: Abhijeet ya tou tum iss ka dimagh theek ker doo ya issy aik hafty k liye mairy hawaly karo… (Turning towards Abhijeet in anger with…) Ager dobara kabhi iss ny kisi case mein dimagh k bajaye dil lagaya na tou tumhary bhai k liye acha nahin ho ga, samjha doo issy, samjhy…

And he moved from there in anger and frustration towards Dr. Salunkhy who too reached there and was waiting for him while Abhijeet looked at Daya in small smile, who was standing there with down head, looking like an upset kid…

Abhijeet softly: Zada dant dia na sir ny mairy bhai ko, hmm…?

Daya looked at him and instantly hugged him tightly and Abhijeet in smile just patted his back caringly when after few moments, Daya got separated and…

Abhijeet after opening the backside door of the car: Baith, dressing ker dun pehly tairi…

Daya silently: Abhi rehny doo yar, main theek hoon…

Abhijeet strictly: Mujh sy bhi dant khani hai tumhien…?

Daya looked at him and then silently got seated on the back-seat and Abhijeet completed his dressing and when was placing the first-aid box back, turned towards Daya with jerk, hearing his loud exclaim as: Yes, mil gaya…

Abhijeet turning towards him in confusion with: Kya mil gaya Daya…?

Daya looked at him with: Abhi… Abhi woh air-base… Mujhy Abhay ny bataya tha k Rishab ka ABC air-base k through Mumbai sy nikalny ka plan hai…

Abhijeet instantly: Chal jaldi…

And DUO got seated inside the Quails and rushed towards the air-base and on way, Abhijeet informed ACP sir about the recent too…

ABC Air-base…

With Daya's driving skills, they completed the, of around 45 minutes' distance in around 20 minutes… After reaching at a plat-form where various air-crafts were present…

Abhijeet hurriedly: Daya tu uss taraf ja, main iss taraf daikhta hoon… Kuch bhi pata chaly, foren batana, hmm…?

Daya nodded and rushed towards the side, told by Abhijeet while Abhijeet ran towards the other side… When after sometime…

Abhijeet while attending the call: Haan Daya, kuch pata laga…?

Daya nodded slightly with: Boss yahan khoon hai aur Gaurav zakhmi hua tha…

Abhijeet instantly: Main aata hoon aur Daya koe bewakoofi nahin…

Daya assuringly: Aa jao jaldi, main tb tk rokta hoon inhien…

Abhijeet replied with: Chal theek hai…

And the call got dropped from both sides and Daya finally reached in front of the Rishab's air-craft, following the blood drops and stood in front of the air-craft while pointing gun towards them… Rishab looked at him coldly and stepped down from the air-craft…

Rishab coldly: Socha nahin tha itni jaldi dobara milien gy…

Daya sternly: Abhay kahan hai…?

Rishab took deep breath with: Jb tk hum iss sb sy dour nahin nikal jaty, woh humary paas…

And he got cut with a strict voice as: Don't move, you are, aahhhh…

Daya instantly rushed towards him and grabbed the falling Abhijeet in his arm to prevent him falling from floor and worriedly while patting unconscious Abhijeet's cheek: Abhi…! Abhi, yar aankhien kholo… Boss…!

Rishab in smile: Good work Sid…

Daya turned his attention towards Rishab in anger with: Kya kia hai tum ny Abhi k sath, haan… (Pointing finger towards him with…) Ager mairy Abhi ko kuch hua tou…

Rishab cutting him in calm tone: Just chill Senior Inspector Daya, relax, kuch nahin hua hai tumhary bhai ko, sirf thori dair k liye sula dia hai jaisy tumhien sulaya tha… (Winked him with…) Yaad tou ho ga, hmm… (Daya just jerked his head and looked at unconscious Abhijeet, laying in his lap… Rishab while stepping forward, grabbed Daya's arm with…) Tumhien humary sath chalna ho ga Daya… (Daya looked at him… Rishab added…) Tum yahan tk pohanch gaye ho, matlab tum ny apni team ko bhi yahan ka bata dia ho ga, ab tum humar ticket ho Mumbai sy bahir nikalny ka, chalo…

Daya looked at Abhijeet and taking off Abhijeet's coat, placed it under his head as a pillow and then moved with Rishab inside the air-craft and the carft moved away from there… Daya kept looking at Abhijeet's face till it got vanished from his sight and taking sigh, he turned his attention towards Gaurav, who was laying unconscious because of massive blood loss while Rishab was looking really serious and Sid was sitting silently while looking outside…

Daya silently: Manav mara gaya kya encounter mein…?

Rishab looked at him with: Tumhary police officer ny acha nahin kia Daya, hum ny aaj tk kabhi kisi ka khoon nahin kia tha lekin uss ko maar dia kyun k uss ny hum sy humara dost cheena…

Daya coldly: Burey kaam ka bura natija hi hota hai Rishab… Tum logon ka annt easey hi hona tha…

Rishab chuckled with: Bura kaam… (Turning serious…) Tumhien lagta hai k humain moot sy drr lagta hai haan…? Kya lagta hai tumhien k sirf tum jaisy CID officers hi daish-bhagt hoty ho, hum nahin…? (Daya was hearing him silently when he added after taking a pause…) Tum janty ho Daya, aik waqt tha jb hum bhi students thy, masoom aur zindagi jeeny waly students… Humara group college ka sb sy intelligent aur sharp group mashhor tha, perhai sy ly ker sports, aur quizzes sy ly ker exams, sb mein hum hamesha top kerty thy… Yeh Gaurav, college ka best dancer tha yeh lekin phir sb badal gaya, sb tabah ker dia tumhary unn barey barey logon ny jo hum jaison ka khoon choos choos ker itni bari bari buildings banaty hain aur hum sy humari aakhri chatt tk cheen laity hain… Hum log js _chawl_ mein rehty thy, drra dhamka k ya barey barey khawb dikha k, uss contracter ny hum sy sign ly liye aur humary ghar cheen liye aur jb badly mein naye gharon ka mutalba kia hum ny tou uss ny khud ko bankrupt diclare ker dia aur jb hum ny ghuss mein aa k humary ghar chorny sy inkar ker dia tou uss ny puri ki pura _chawl _jala dia… Jb hum college sy wapis aaye tou humara swaget kerny k liye maa k hathon ki gram garam roti nahin thi bl k jail hue lashien aur rakh k dhair baney hoye ghar thy… (Took deep breath while wiping off his tear that silently slipped down and looked at Daya who was looking at him with great grief and sorrow, he added…) Uss din yeh group hamesha k liye mrr gaya Daya aur aik bank-robbers k gang ny janam liye jo inn ameeron ka faltu paisa jisy yeh bankon mein jama kerty rehty hain, wahan sy nikal k unn logon tk pohanchta raha jn k paas na pehnny ko kapra, na rehny ko chaat hai… (Sighed while standing with…) Zarori nahin hota hai Daya k hr ghalt dikhny waly cheez ghalt hi ho ya sahi kaam hamesha sahi tareeky sy hi kiya jaye… (While wearing his para-shoot…) Ager apna haq miley nahin tou haq cheen laina chahiye kyun k iss duniya mein humara hissa bhi hai…

And he turned towards Sid while forwarding his para-shoot when Daya silently: Abhay tumhara koun hai…?

Rishab while helping Gaurav to wear the para-shoot: Maira cousin brother hi hai woh… Humara priwar aik hi ghar mein rehta tha uss _chawl_ mein aur Abhay mairy sath hi college aata jata tha, ussy kabhi pata nahin chala k main kya sy kya bn gaya, jo kaha uss ny vishwas ker lia uss sb py…

Daya while coming in front of him: Tum Abhay ko kabhi bhi nuksan nahin pohancha sakty na…?

Rishab looking in his eyes: Main tumhara Abhi nahin hoon Daya… (Daya shocked while Rishab turned towards Sid with…) Ho gaya…?

Sid nodded with: Haan…

Rishab helped Gaurav to stand with: Tum jump ker pao gy na Gaurav…?

Gaurav nodded with: Haan Rishab, fiker nahin karo, itni jaldi haar marny walon mein sy nahin hoon…

Rishab in smile patted his back with: Best of luck…

Gaurav nodded and jumped down from the craft, followed by Sid, who had tied Manav's body with him along with money bags when Rishab in the end moved near the door and turned towards Daya with…

Rishab: Thanks Daya, yeh craft tumhien wapis air-base py chour dy ga, bye…

And he jumped down from the craft when Daya thought for few moments and then looked around and seeing no other paa-shoot, he looked down and taking deep breath, jumped down from the craft while wrapping arms around his knees, so that he could fall more speedily and as soon as he reached closed to Rishab, he strectched his body, and hugged Rishab from front, who got shocked seeing him there while…

Daya pointing gun on his temple: Para-shoot kholo jaldi…

Rishab in smirk smile: Tum khol lo…

Daya looked at him in anger as to open the para-shoot he had to throw the gun and he looked down only around 200 meters left and they were falling with speed…

Daya again: Rishab main ny kaha para-shoot kholo, foren…

Rishab coldly: Main ny tumhien bataya tha k mujhy marny sy drr nahin lagta… Tumhien para-shoot khud hi kholna ho ga, main nahin kholon ga…

Daya looked at him in extreme frustration and throwing the gun away, he opened the para-shoot and they got a jerk with that but balanced themselves well but they got late in opening their para-shoot which cause them to land on plain with some force and that caused a twist in Daya's foot while Rishab remained safe…

Daya got seated on plain and looked at Rishab with: Abhay kahan hai, ab tou jawab dy doo tum…

Rishab nodded in smile and signaled him towards one side and Daya followed his signal and saw a van coming towards them in speed… When the car reached close, Daya recognized the driver as Atul and as soon as the car stopped, the passenger side door opened with a great force and Abhay ran towards Daya with his full force and just hugged him tightly while bursting out in tears who smoothly wrapped him tightly in his arms and looked at Rishab…

Daya still hiding Abhay in his arms: Ab tum kya karo gy humary sath…?

Rishab in smile: Kuch bhi nahin… (While passing an envelope near him…) Iss mein Abhay ki sagi bari behen ka address hai, iss ko chour daina wahan aur yahan sy 7 km k baad main road shuru ho jaye ga, wahan tumhien PCO mil jaye ga, iss envelope mein kuch paisy aur aik gari ki chabi hai, Abhay ko driving aati hai, gari tumhien main road py khari mil jaye gi… (Daya who was looking at the envelope, felt something and instantly looked in front of him and found Rishab grabbing his foot and before he could ask something, Rishab jerked his foot with some force and a low cry came out from Daya's mouth while Rishab stood up with…) Halki si mooch aa gae thi, theek ho jaye gi ab… Chalta hoon, dair ho rahi hai, bye…

And he rushed away from there with his fellows who were already got seated in the van and Daya kept looking at them going away while rubbing sobbing Abhay's head caringly…

Daya while separating Abhay: Abhay ab sb theek hai hmm…? (While wipping off his tears…) Ab aap mairy paas aa gaye ho na bach'chy tou b sab rona nahin hai, theek hai…

Abhay nodded in teary tone with: Mujhy wahan bohut drr lagta tha bhaiya… Atul bhaiya ko main ny bola bhi k mujhy jany dien, kitna please bhi kaha aur Rishab bhaiya sy bhi bola… (Looked at Daya in bit scare with…) Aap mairy bhaiya ko paker k jail mein daal din gy kya, haan…?

Daya smiled softly while cupping his face with: Aap ka bhaiya tou main hoon na Abhay…? (Abhay nodded agreeingly… Daya gave a soft kiss on his forehead with…) Jao gari ly k aao, humain yahan sy nikalna bhi hai na…

Abhay nodded and stepped to move from there when turned towards Daya who already got his fear and smiled assruingly with: Kuch nahin ho ga, be brave, hmm…?

Abhay nodded in smile with: Main bs abhi aaya…

Daya nodded smilingly and Abhay ran from there towards the car and soon returned with the car and parked it beside Daya, who was standing while waiting for him and seeing him there, got seated on passenger seat, comfortably…

Daya taking deep breath: Abhay yahan js PCO ka Rishab ny bataya hai, wahin ly k jana baita pehly, mujhy Abhi ko batana ho ga iss sb ka…

Abhay innocently: Aap ka mobile bhi ly liya na bhaiya ny, maira bhi ly lia tha…

Daya looked at him in small smile with: Koe baat nahin hum wapis ja k naya mobile ly lien gy na, hai na…

Abhay nodded in sweet smile and soon they reached at the PCO from where Daya dialed Abhijeet's mobile number with hope and tension and heaved a sigh of relief after hearing his buddy's voice from the other side…

Abhijeet getting no reply, irritatingly: Koun baat ker raha hai, daikhien…

Daya cutting him silently: Abhi…!

Abhijeet shocked with: Daya…! Daya tu theek tou hai na yar, kahan hai tu aur yeh kahan sy phone ker raha hai…

Daya cutting him with: Abhi shant ho jao yar, main theek hoon bilkul aur Abhay bhi mairy paas hi hai aur convience bhi… (Taking a pause…) Boss, Rishab log Goa k liye niklien hain kuch dair pehly…

Abhijeet took deep breath with: Theek hai Daya hum log daikh laity hain unhien, tum wapis Bureau pohancho…

Daya nodded with: Theek hai Boss, main aata hoon, bye…

Abhijeet smiled a little with: Chal take care…

And the call got ended and Daya kept standing there for few moments after placing the receiver on cradle as he knew well that Rishab with his group were going to leave Mumbai through sea but he hadn't told it to Abhijeet, thinking to give them a chance to try their luck to the last extent as they were gamers and Daya was a beliver to kill the crime not the criminals…

* * *

**A/N...**

Take good care of your love ones, more than yourselves, stay blessed... :)

Please friends do review... :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N…**

Friends, I have read yours feed-back and that's why decided to include one last chapter of the very story… Now I think the story is ended completely, covering every aspect… :)

THANK YOU so very much to all those who reviewed, I am really obliged… And now this in the **LAST** chapter of this story, have fun… :)

Stay safe and be happy… :)

* * *

In Air-Base…

Abhijeet returned after ending the call…

ACP sir, seeing Abhijeet's relaxed expressions, strictly: Ks ka phone tha Abhijeet…?

Abhijeet snapped out from his thoughts with a little jerk and un-deliberately: Daya ka… (And getting shocked on his reply, looked at ACP sir with…) Maira matlab woh…

ACP sir cutting him strictly: Phone Daya ka hi tha ya nahin…?

Abhijeet nodded while looking quiet nervous as: G, g sir phone… Daya… Daya ka hi phone tha, theek hai woh bilkul aur main ny ussy Bureau aany ka keh dia hai…

ACP sir suspiciously: Bs sirf apni khariat batany k liye hi phone kia kya uss ny…?

Abhijeet looked at him in shock and then avoiding that scanning stare on himself, nodded with: G, g sir… Bs yehi batany k liye kia phone… (Taking deep breath, looked at him with…) Sir main woh, matlab woh… Haan woh mujhy mairy informer k paas jana tha iss case k liye tou main jaon please…?

ACP sir nodded silently and Abhijeet instantly left from there while ACP sir kept staring his back till he vanished from his sight…

**_AGERCHY DOO KINARON KA,_**

**_KABHI SANGAM NAHIN HOTA…_**

Dr. Salunkhy feeling his stare: Kya hua Boss, kya soch rahy ho tum…?

ACP sir sighing heavily: Pehly sirf Daya hi tha ab Abhijeet bhi mil gaya hai uss k sath…

Dr. Salunkhy getting more and more confused: Kya matlab hai tumhara…?

ACP sir looked at him with: Yeh gang ab kabhi nahin pakra jaye ga, case band ho gaya hai Salunkhy…

And sighing heavily he left from there, leaving stunned Dr. Salunkhy behind who gaining back his senses, hurried behind him with: Arrey Boss lekin suno tou… (Reaching close to him, worriedly…) Chitrole ko kya kaho gy ab…?

ACP sir casually: Daya ko suspend kerna parey ga kuch dinon k liye…

Dr. Salunkhy nodded with: Haan yehi theek rahy ga… (After few moments…) Boss tum naraz tou nahin ho unn dono sy…?

ACP sir looked at him in smile with: Kisi gunehgar ka sath kabhi nahin dien gy yeh dono, itna tou vishwas hai mujhy apny baiton py…

Dr. Salunkhy nodded in smile and they got seated inside the car and the driver drove towards CID Bureau while on way ACP sir ordered Freddy to be in Bureau as they were still busy to dig out something about the gang…

**_MAGER EK SATH CHALNA BHI,_**

**_TOU KOE KMM NAHIN HOTA…_**

In car…

On the other side, Daya snapping out from his deep thoughts, looked at Abhay who was quietly busy in driving while concentrating on the path…

Daya finding Abhay lost somewhere, softly: Kya soch rahy ho Abhay…?

Abhay looked at him with jerk with: G…? (Again tuning his gaze in front of him…) Nahin tou, kuch bhi nahin soch raha main tou… (Trying to divert the topic with…) Ab ks side jana hai bhaiya…?

Daya after glancing over path: Right hand ly lo… (Abhay nodded silently… Daya again looked at him and politely…) Mujhy batao Abhay, kya baat disturb ker rahi hai aap ko, hmm…?

Abhay after glancing over him: Bhaiya mujhy didi k ghar nahin jana please, aap mujhy kisi orphan-age center mein chour dien bs…

Daya, who was looking at him in great shock, looked at him in extreme pain with: Kyun baita, aap ko easa kyun laga k mairy ghar mein aap k liye jagah nahin ho gi, haan…?

Abhay in composed tone: Lekin mujhy aap k ghar nahin rehna, mujhy akely rehna hai, mujhy kisi k sath nahin rehna ab bs…

And the tears, he was fighting back from few minutes, just fell down on his cheeks resulting his all efforts going in vain and he applied brakes hardly while hiding his face in his hands and started crying in low voice… Daya in hurt, just smoothly pulled him towards himself and kept rubbing his head softly after wrapping him in a consoling hug…

Abhay in wet tone: Rishab bhaiya ko mujhy bhi apny sath hi ly jana chahiye tha, ab sb log mujhy robbers ka bhai bolien gy, mujhy kahin chupa dien bhaiya please, kahin bhi chupa dien jahan koe bhi mujhy na janta ho, please…

**_BADAN SY ROOH JATI HAI,_**

**_TOU BIJHTI HAI SAF-E-MATAM…_**

Daya softly while weaving his head: Abhay mushkilain daikh k chupty nahin hain bach'chy bl k unn ka muqabla kerty hain… (While separating, cupped Abhay's face with…) Humari zindagi mein yeh mushkilien humain strong banany k liye hi tou aati hain baita aur ager inn ka samna kerny k bajaye drr k chup jaien gy na tou yeh humain buzdil bana dien gi… (While wiping off his tears…) Aur phir mushkilien hamesha thori hi na rehti hain… Kehty hain na problems never stay longer in yours life… They just come and left after putting their signature in the book of yours life, we name as life's experiences, hmm…?

Abhay silently while looking outside the car: Aap yeh iss liye keh rahy hain kyun k aap k bhai bhi aap ki tarhan aik achy waly CID officer hain, ager woh bhi Rishab bhaiya ki tarhan hoty tou aap easey nahin bolty…

Daya smiled a little with: Main tb bhi yehi kehta Abhay… (Abhay looked at him… Daya added softly…) Kyun k Rishab aap ka bhai beshak hai lekin differences tou sagy bhaion mein bhi hoty hain yar woh tou phir aap ka cousin brother hai lekin haan aap ko ab yeh zaror prove kerna ho ga k aap apny bhai jaisy nahin ho…

Abhay earnestly: Lekin main kaisy karon yeh prove…?

Daya politely: Apny acts sy… Rishab ny sahi kaam kerny k liye ghalat rasta chun'na aap sahi rasta chun k kisi aur ko ghalat rasta chun'ny aur aik aur Rishab ban'ny sy rook lo… (Seeing Abhay still confused, added…) Police force join ker lo, koe NGO join ker lo, perh k kisi bhi school mein teaching ker lo, kuch bhi ker lo lekin jo bhi karo, motive sirf welfare of the society hi rakhna tou kamyab bhi zaror ho jao gy…

Abhay in low tone, looking down: Mujhy police force mein rakh lien kya forces waly…?

Daya in strong tone: Iss tarhan tou bilkul bhi nahin rakhien gy… (Abhay looked at him in shock and hurt… Daya added, looking in his eyes…) Dunia ki aankhon mein aankhien daal k baat kerna seekho Abhay warna yeh duniya nighal jaye gi tumhien… (Cupped his face and wiped off his tears with…) Duniya bohut zalim hai baita, bohut zada zalim aur drny walon ko hi drati hai… Apny aansuon ko apni kamzori na bn'nny doo Abhay, yeh dunia dosron ki kamzorion sy faida uthana bohut achy sy janti hai aur jo aik baar iss sy drr jaye phir uss ko kabhi apny khof sy aazad nahin hony daiti… (Softly grabbed his hand and in strong tone…) Ab aap nazrien jhuka k baat nahin karo gy Abhay… Apny liye khud khary hona seekho baita kyun k koe jitna bhi sath dy zindagi ki jung khud larni hoti hai, apni himmet aur sach'chai sy, samjhy…?

**_MAGER KIRDAR MRR JAYE,_**

**_TOU KYUN MATAM NAHIN HOTA…?_**

Abhay nodded assuringly with: I promise bhaiya, main ab nazar jhuka k baat nahin karon ga aur na hi kisi aur ki ghalti ki saza khud ko dun ga, I promise…

Daya in small smile patted his cheek with: That's like a good boy… Chalo ab gari start karo, mujhy Bureau jana hai na, late ho raha hai…

Abhay while igniting the car: Bhaiya mujhy bhi tou jana ho ga na aap k Bureau, mairi statement bhi tou chahiye ho gi na…?

And getting no reply from the other side, he looked towards his side and found Daya looking at him holding great sooth and proud in his eyes…

Abhay confusingly while again moving his gaze on path: Kya hua bhaiya, mujhy easey kyun daikh rahy hain aap…?

Daya in soothing smile: Daikh raha hoon k insan ko uss ki umr nahin bl k waqt aur experiences bara ker daity hain… (Ruffled his hair with…) Kuch dair pehly tk jo aik chota sa 20 saal ka bach'cha tha ab aik duum sy mujhy easa lg raha hai jaisy main aik mature larky sy baat ker raha hoon jo zindagi ko samjhta bhi hai aur uss mein apna makam banany ki himmet bhi rakhta hai, bina kisi sahary k…

Abhay smiled a little with: Aap ny samjhaya hi itny achy sy hai k samjh tou aana hi tha… Wasey bhaiya mujhy wahan ja k kehna kya hai…? Matlab Rishab bhaiya tou chaly gaye na tou…

Daya cutting him with: Aap ko kuch nahin pata, jo bhi hua… Aap behosh thy aur mujhy behosh halat mein hi gari mein miley…

Abhay who was hearing him in shock, looked at him with: Phir main ny gari kaisy drive ki…?

Unexpectedly a light laugh escaped from Daya's mouth and: Mujhy miley bhi tou sahi na tou bs pani k cheenty marny sy hosh mein aa gaye…

And he winked at Abhay who was looking him in shock and Abhay while again concentrating on driving: Wasey tou jhoot bolna buri baat hai mujhy pata hai yeh baat lekin aap ko punishment sy bachany k liye main yeh ker laita hoon…

Daya shocked with: Aap ko ks ny kaha k mujhy punishment miley gi, haan…?

Abhay proudly: Ab aap easey hi tou nahin na mujhy jhoot bolny ka bolien gy, itni samjh hai mujh mein…

Daya in amazed tone: Wah bhae barey samjhdar ho aap tou…

Abhay smiled with: Thank you lekin mai free mein favor nahin dun ga…

Daya with raised eye-brow: Phir kya kerna ho ga mujhy iss favor k badly…?

Abhay casually: Ice-cream khilani ho gi mujhy…

Daya smiled with: Chalo done wasey bhi aap ki treat bhi tou due hai na mujh py, aik sath hi… (And he stopped in mid while looking in front of him while a voice dipped in extreme shock came out from his mouth as…) Abhi…!

Abhay turned towards him and following his gaze, looked in front of him and stopped his car seeing a person standing there, as Daya's focus, while resting his back with Quails…

**_HAZARON ZULMATON MEIN BHI,_**

**_JAWAN REHTI HAI LOU USS KI…_**

As soon as the car stopped, Daya stepped down from it and got stopped in his way, finding angry Abhijeet standing in front of him… Abhijeet looked at Abhay, who also came down following Daya and was looking at him in confusion…

Abhijeet taking deep breath, calmly: Abhay aap gari mein baitho bach'chy mujhy aap k bhaiya sy kuch baat kerni hai, hmm…?

Abhay looked at Daya and after receiving a positive node, turned to sit in the car when Abhijeet again: Abhay uss mein nahin baita, iss mein baitho aap…

And Abhay found him signaling towards Quails back-seat…

Abhay nodded him with: Aap bhaiya k Abhi bhaiya hain kya…?

Abhijeet nodded him silently after glancing over Daya who was standing there with down head…

Abhay nervously: Aap bhaiya ko dant'tien gy na ab…? (Abhijeet looked at him trying hard to fight back the smile that was about to appear on his face… Abhay feeling his gaze, innocently…) Mujhy bhi jb Rishab bhaiya sy dant perny lagti thi na tou woh bhi bilkul easey hi sb k jany ka intizar kerty thy aur akely mein dant'ty thy bohut zoor ka…

This time, inspite of Abhijeet's hard tries, a smile got succeeded to make its way on our angry-young-man's face after hearing such innocent comment and replied with: Nahin kehta kuch bhi issy kuch baatien pouchni hain mujhy… Ab aap jaldi sy baitho, phir humain nikalna bhi hai na, late ho raha hai…

Abhay nodded in small smile and sat inside the Quails and Abhijeet turned his attention towards Daya who was very busy in memorizing the design of the road…

Abhijeet moving close to him: Kitny path'thr parey hain…?

Daya looked at him in shock with: Kya…?

Abhijeet in tease smile: Nahin woh tum bohut ghour sy daikh rahy thy road ko tou main ny socha pouch hi lun, ab tk tou tum ny path'thr ginn hi liye hoon gy na…? (Daya moved his head down… Abhijeet getting angry…) Wasey path'thr tou tairi aqal py prr gaye hain, pohanch zara Bureau, ACP sir khary hain wahan tairy swagtt k liye… (In low tone…) Aur ab shaid mairy bhi…

Daya who was hearing all that snubbing in silence, moved his gaze up in shock hearing the last line with: Kya, lekin kyun…? Tum ny kya kia, haan…?

Abhijeet now looking frustrated: Daya maar na kha laina mujh sy tum samjhy… Tumhien kya main pagal lagta hoon jo yeh maan lun ga k sahab Rishab k sath sara waqt rahy, unn ko Abhay mil gaye, uss sunsan area mein conveyance bhi mil gae lekin sahab yeh pata nahin laga paye k Rishab Mumbai chour k kaisy jaye ga, haan…?

Daya moved his head down, avoiding that angry glance on his brother and Abhijeet annoyingly: Ab easey srr jhuka k khary rehny ki koe zarort nahin hai, chal jaldi wahan Rawan ka tap'man pata nahin kahan tk pohanch chuk'a ho ga ab tk…

And Abhijeet moved forwarded, followed by Daya…

**_CHIRAGH-E-ISHQ JALTA HAI,_**

**_TOU PHIR MADH'DHAM NAHIN HOTA…_**

After getting seated inside the Quails…

Abhijeet while driving: Paon py kya hua hai tumhary…?

Daya silently: Mooch aa gae thi para-shoot sy zameen py land kerty hoye… (Taking a pause…) Sir ko kya kahien gy Abhi…?

Abhijeet sighed deeply with: Sach…

Daya looked at him in shock with: Kya…? (Frustratedly…) Maira shoq pura ho na ho lekin aaj tumhara shoq zaror pura ho jaye ga mujhy ulta latky daikhny ka, hunh…

Abhijeet changing the gear: Tou yeh sb easi herkt kerny sy pehly sochna chahiye tha na tumhien, tb tou dimagh band tha bilkul…

Daya protested with: Abhi woh log ghalat nahin thy… Theek hai unn ka tareka ghalat tha aur iss ki saza mil gae unhien, Manav mara gaya encounter mein aur ab tk tou shaid woh log Mumbai chour bhi gaye hoon…

Abhijeet angrily: Yeh na itni berh berh k Bureau mein na bolna warna khud tou phaso gy hi sath mein unn ko bhi pakerwao gy tum…

Daya just jerked his head with: Tum yahan pohanchy kaisy…?

Abhijeet nodding disappointingly: Tairy dimagh ki sach mein tuning hony wali hai Daya… (Received angry glare from the later so added with…) Tu ny phone kia tha na tou PCO ki location ka pata chal gaya aur uss taraf sy aagy aa k Bureau ki taraf jany k liye sirf yehi rasta nikalta hai tou main yahin aa gaya… Socha akeley main hi kyun ghuson Rawan ki lanka mein, tu bhi sath hi ho ga tou moral support bhi rahy gi aur dant bhi divide ho jaye gi…

And he winked to Daya who was grumbling under his teeth in frustration and annoyance…

Abhijeet in straight tone: Kya kahani banai hai Bureau mein sunany k liye…?

Daya taking deep breath: Abhay behosh tha jb mujhy mila iss liye kuch nahin janta jo bhi kuch hua… (Taking a pause…) Tum yahan aaye kya keh k ho…?

Abhijeet shrugged his shoulders with: Informer sy milny ja raha hoon…

Daya with raised eye-brow: Ks ko aur kb kaha…?

Abhijeet casually: Sahab ka phone aany k baad, sir ko…

Daya in shock: Kya…? Aur sir ko kuch samjh nahin aai…?

Abhijeet after giving him a tough glance: Yeh investigation kerna humain sir ny sikhaya hai Daya, tujhy lagta hai kya k hum sir ko ditch ker sakty hain, haan…?

Daya in scare: Matlab phir tou sir ko sb kuch pata ho ga, hai na…?

Abhijeet nodded with: Easey hi tou nahin na tujhy sach bolny ka keh raha main…

Daya took deep breath with: Maira suspension tou pak'ka hai Boss…

Abhijeet looked at him with: Tou acha hai na…

Daya looked at him angrily with: Kyun acha hai bhae, haan…?

Abhijeet nodding disappointingly with: Ghar ja k sheeshy mein apni shakl daikhna khud hi pata chal jaye ga kyun acha hai…

Daya just jerked his head in frustration and silently started looking outside thinking about the up-coming danger when…

DUO heard a low voice as: I am sorry bhaiya aur I am very sorry Abhijeet sir…

Abhijeet after glancing over Daya, who was looking restless, looked at Abhay in back view mirror with: Kyun Abhay…? Ks baat ka sorry baita…? Aap ny kya kia…?

Abhay in low tone: Aap log itny problem mein mairy bhaiya ki wajah sy hi phasy hain na aur bhaiya ny tou aap logon ko sorry bhi nahin bola itna trouble kerny k liye halan k bhaiya ny tou unhien jany bhi dia itny aaram sy…

Abhijeet to make the atmosphere light: Abhay, Bureau mein iss tarhan nahin bolna bach'chy k Daya ny jaan ker jany dia unhien warna marwa doo gy apny bhaiya ko aap, hmm…?

Abhay nodded assuringly with: G sir, mai dihan rakhon ga achy sy…

Abhijeet nodded in smile and looked at Daya who was looking lost while staring outside, blankly…

**_MADAWA AAP HO JATA HAI,_**

**_APNY DARD KA AKSAR…_**

CID Bureau…

Abhijeet patted his shoulder which brought him back with jerk and he looked at Abhijeet in question who signaled him towards outside with: Chalo, Bureau aa gaya hai…

Daya looked at the Bureau building and then looked at Abhijeet in nervousness who just pressed his hand in assurance with: Kuch nahin ho ga, trust me, hmm…?

Daya nodded with complete trust and moved out from the Quails and moved towards Abhijeet's side who had already asked Abahy to come out…

Abhijeet turning towards Daya: Daya kahani mein thora sa change hai…

Daya looking confused: Matlab…?

Abhijeet in serious tone: Tum ko woh log apny sath ly gaye air-craft mein aur tum para-shoot sy bahir unn k force kerny py hi koudy thy, zabardasti aur issi struggle mein tumhary paon py yeh chot lagi aur zameen py utarny k baad unhon ny tumhien behosh ker dia aur jb tumhien hosh aaya tou tum ny apni side ppy Abhay ko behosh halat mein para hua daikha aur phir ussy hosh mein la k, kaisy bhi ker k tum log wahan sy nikly aur rasty mein PCO daikh k mujhy wahan sy phone kia, tairy paas kuch sik'ky thy… (Taking deep breath, looked in Daya's eyes with…) Samjh gaye sb…?

Daya who was standing in shock just hardly managed a node and like a trance, followed Abhijeet inside the Bureau who moved ahead with Abhay…

The three entered inside and found the whole team with ACP sir and DCP, present inside…

DCP after noticing them: Lo aa gaye tumhary bahadur sipahi Pradyuman… Lekin yeh kya, yeh tou khali hath hi aa gaye… Kyun Snr. Ins. Abhijeet, aaj tou doo hafty khatm ho gaye na shaid aap k tou woh gang kahan hai…?

Abhijeet taking deep breath: Sir woh log nikal gaye hath sy…

DCP exclaimed in shock: Kya…? Aur tum kya ker rahy thy tb, haan…? Yeh apny iss joridar ko lainy nahin bhaija tha tumhien aur tum Daya, yeh bach'chy ko sath ly aaye ho, koun hai yeh aur woh gang kahan hai, haan…? Tum tou sath thy na unn k sara waqt…

Daya after pulling Abhay slightly, behind him, moved his head up with: Sir main unn k sath hi tha lekin… (And he told him, the whole story he was asked to tell by Abhijeet and after completing all, concluded…) Sir, Abhay ki iss sb mein koe involvement nahin hai, uss ka apny bhai k kisi kaam mein koe share nahin hai, yeh tou khud aik victim hai jisy Rishab ny mujhy trap kerny k liye use kia…

**_WOH JNN ZAKHMON KA DUNIA MEIN,_**

**_KOE MRHUM NAHIN HOTA…_**

DCP sir getting extreme angry: Dimagh karab ho gaya tum dono ka… Yeh kaisy ho sakta hai k tum dono k hath sy koe mujrim nikal gaya haan, kaisy ho sakta hai yeh…

Abhijeet coldly while looking at him: Sir aap ko tou hamesha hi humari aur CID ki qabliyt py shak hi rehta hai tou aap ko tou itna shock nahin lgna chahiye iss baat sy…

DCP sir angrily: Shak tou mujhy ab bhi hai Abhijeet aur janty ho shak mujhy kss baat ka hai…? (Abhijeet looked at him in question… DCP sir furiously while signaling towards Daya…) Tumhary iss bhai py shak hai mujhy, main maan hi nahin sakta k iss k hath sy mujrim nikal gaya… Is ski neyat shuru sy hi nahin thi iss gang ko pakerny ki, start sy hi kuch na kuch grbr ker hi raha tha aura b tou hdd ho gae k unhien farar hi kerwa dia… (Looked at Daya with fiery eyes…) Jawab doo Snr. Ins. Daya, kitny mein baicha tum ny khud ko…?

Daya looked at him in extreme anger: Sir mind your language…

ACP sir in extreme anger: Daya zaban ko tum sambhalo, aik tou CID ki naak katwa di tum ny oper sy apny senior sy kaisy baat kerty hai, yeh bhi bhool gaye ho kya tum…?

Daya with tightly closed fists while trying hard to control his anger with: I am really sorry sir lekin aap bhi inhien kahin k jb tk mairy khilaf iss kisem ka koe sabot nahin milta, mairy oper itna bara allegation na lagaien yeh…

ACP sir strictly: Inquiry tou ho gi Daya aur main khud investigate karon ga tumhara case, tum py main ny bharosa kia tha na tou ab tumhari baton mein kitni sach'chai hai, yeh bhi main hi pata karon ga aur jb tk tum hr doubt sy clear nahin ho jaty, you are suspended… (Daya looked at him… ACP sir forwarding his hand…) Tumhari gun aur batch…?

Daya with down head as could not meet those anger filled red eyes, silently: Sir mairi cheezien unhon ny nikal lien thien aur gun bhi phaink di thi unhon ny hi…

DCP angrily: Bs issi ki kam'mi reh gae thi…

ACP sir cutting him with: Sir please main issy daikh lun ga aur investigation bhi aap ki demands k mutabik hi ho gi, I assure you…

DCP, whose anger was already lowered down with ACP sir's decision of suspending Daya, nodded with: Theek hai Pradyuman, iss waqt tou main ja raha hoon lekin jb tk yeh inquiry khatam nahin hoti mujhy tumhara yeh officer Bureau mein nazar nahin aana chahiye…

ACP sir nodded with: Right sir…

DCP nodded and then left from there after shooting angry glance on Abhijeet and angriest glance on Daya while DUO got this well, that their real class time had started now… After DCP left…

ACP sir strictly: Abhijeet, Daya, mairy cabin mein aao tum dono aur Freddy tum Abhay ki statement lo aur Vivek, Tasha, tum log bhi apna kaam karo, bs bohut daikh lia bina ticket k tamasha, kaam py lago sb…

And he stormed inside his cabin in extreme anger and DUO exchanged a worried glance and then silently moved inside the cabin after taking permission…

ACP sir sternly: Drwaza band karo Abhijeet…

Abhijeet obeyed him silently and then stood beside his younger brother who was facing his father's heating glance with down head…

ACP sir in extreme strict tone: Daya ab ager aik bhi aur jhoot bola na tou tumhary iss Abhi ko purey mahiny k liye kisi dosry station transfer ker dun ga main…

Abhijeet un-deliberately and instantly: Sir mujhy kyun…?

And then moved his head down, receiving glare from his father who replied angrily: Kyun tumhien bhi tou bara shoq charh raha hai na iss k hr ulty kaam mein iss ka sath dainy ka tou saza mein bhi tou sath doo na kyun k iss ko is ski ghalti py koe saza dy dun, issy koe asar nahin ho ga lekin ager is ski ghalti ki saza tumhien miley gi tou aagy sy soo hazar baar sichy ga kuch bhi ghalt kerty hoye…

Abhijeet defending his younger brother, in front of his father: Lekin sir Daya ny koe ghalti nahin ki hai… (ACP sir turned his fiery glance towards him and Abhijeet moved his gaze down with…) Sorry sir…

ACP sir strictly: Mujhy sorry nahin, sach sun'nna hai… Batao jaldi jo bhi kuch hua, tumhary iss bewakoof bhai ka tou mohan varat pata nahin kb toty ga…

Abhijeet while hiding his smile: G sir…

And he told him the whole truth, everything and after completing whole moved his head up and found his father listening him with serious looking expressions…

Abhijeet concluded with: Sir hum logon ka kaam tou apny daish sy jurm khatm kerna hai na… Unn logon ko bhi unn k kiye ki saza mil gae hai, Manav mara gaya hai aur Gaurav ka bhi khoon kafi beh gaya tha… Unn ka gang khatam ho chuk'ka hai sir…

**_WOH AANKHIEN EK LU'TA GHAR HAIN,_**

**_JAHAN AANSU NAHIN REHTY…_**

ACP sir nodded taking deep breath with: Daya inquiry mein koe baat khuly gi tou nahin…?

Daya shook his head, still looking down with: Nahin sir, koe sabot hai hi nahin kisi baat ka… Abhay ko main ny samjha dia hai…

ACP sir sighed deeply with: Khair tum dono ka koe bhi kaam pakerny bach'chon ka khel nahin hai… Hr kaam hi easa pak'ka hota hai k koe kuch dhond hi paye…

Abhijeet in small smile: Sawaye ACP Pradyuman k…

ACP sir looked at him with: Zada khush hony ki zarort nahin hai, Daya ka suspension order cancel nahin ho ga…

Abhijeet smiled with: Janta hoon sir aur yeh bhi janta hoon k iss sy pehly k DCP apny ghussy mein Daya ko koe bari saza sonata, aap ny jaan boujh ker pehly hi khud sy sb kuch keh dia…

ACP sir nodded disappointingly with: Acha ab jao aur issy hospital ly k jao… Kandhy ka zakham bhara nahin k srr py bhi chot lgwa aaya oper sy chal bhi nahin raha sahi sy… Bohut exert lg raha hai yeh, aik hafty sy pehly issy hospital…

Daya cut him in extreme shock with: Sir please nahin sir please…

ACP sir looking at him angrily with: Kyun nahin haan…? Tumhary liye yehi saza sahi hai, sirf issi ka asar hota hai tum py… (Pointing finger towards him…) Aur ager koe chun-chan ki na tou aik hafta, doo hafton aur purey mahiny mein bhi badal sakta hai, samjhy…?

Daya making annoyed face, nodded with: G sir, nahin kehta kuch bhi…

ACP sir nodded with: Jao ja k Abhay ko daikho tum…

Daya nodded and left the cabin while ACP sir turned towards Abhijeet with: Iss k sath sath apna bhi dihan rakhna tum aur sb sy pehly Abhay ko uss ki behen k ghar bhijwany ka intizam karo ta k yeh uss taraf sy relax ho…

Abhijeet nodded with: G sir, Abhay ko ly ker kafi worried hai yeh… (Smilingly…) Pata nahin sir, itna kuch ho gaya iss case mein lekin jb DCP ny Abhay ko target kerny ki koshish ki, foren hi uss ko apny peechy ker lia iss ny…

ACP sir in soothing smile while looking at Daya's face who was smiling on some joke as was busy with Freddy, replied smilingly: Bohut masoom hai maira baita Abhijeet, iss ko khush kerna bhi bohut aasan hai aur hurt bhi bohut choti choti baton py ho jata hai… Aik number ka sentimental fool hai tumhara bhai…

Abhijeet murmumed annoyingly: Yeh sahi hai, koe ulta kaam karey tou maira bhai aur warna sir ka baita, hunh…

ACP sir looked at his elder son's face and found him talking to himself so called him with: Kya hua Abhijeet, kya burbura rahy ho tum khud mein hi…?

Abhijeet fumbled with: Partiality… (Coughed with…) Mai… Maira matlab, main woh ja k Daya ko daikhta hoon sir…

And he rushed out while ACP sir nodded disappointingly in smile with: Iss partiality sy bhi sb sy zada khushi tumhien hi hoti hai Abhijeet kyun k side tumhary hi bhai ki li ja rahi hoti hai…

And with same soothing smile, he moved back to his work while DUO with Abhay moved out from the Bureau…

**_WOH DIL PATH'THR HAI JS DIL MEIN,_**

**_KISI KA GHAM NAHIN HOTA…_**

CITY Hospital…

After reaching in hospital, Abhijeet parked the Quails in parking and the three moved inside the hospital where the doctor admitted Daya as because of restlessness and carelssness, his shoulder bullet wound stitches had got infection…

Abhay while standing in front of Daya's room: Lekin sir mujhy yahin rehna hai bhaiya k paas please…

Abhijeet softly: Daikho Abhay, thori dair pehly doctors ny aap k samny bola na k Daya ko woh sedative dy k sula dien gy, uss k liye neend zarori hai… Subah Freddy ly aaye ga na aap ko yahan, phir mil laina Daya sy, hmm…?

Abhay nodded with: Main subah aa sakta hoon na yahan…?

Abhijeet nodded in soft smile with: Bilkul aa sakty ho aur kal tou aik zabardast sa lunch bhi rakha hai na yahin py, sb enjoy karien gy… Itni tenion k baad aakhir aik celebration tou banti hai na… (Noticing Freddy coming there…) Chalo abhi aap Freddy uncle k sath jao… (Turning towards Freddy…) Kal thora jaldi aa jana Abhay ko ly k, Daya ko bhi acha lagy ga…

Freddy nodded assuringly in smile: G sir, hum jaldi aa jaien gy…

Abhijeet nodded and the two after meeting with Daya, left the hospital and Abhijeet, who was sitting on chair, placed besides Daya's bed, feeling Daya's constant gaze on himself, moved his gaze up…

Abhijeet in straight tone: Poucho kya pouchna hai…?

Daya worriedly: Abhay ki behen ko inform ker dia kya…?

Abhijeet nodded with: Hmm, kal aaien gi woh aur Abhay ko apny sath hi Manali ly jaien gi, ghar hai wahan unn ka…

Daya nodded silently and after few moments, again in bit worried tone: Abhi…!

Abhijeet who was already waiting for this call, replied with: Aik, doo hafty mein ho jaye gi inquiry puri phir resume ho jao gy tum…

Daya silently: Naraz ho tum mujh sy…?

Abhijeet coldly: Tumhien fark perta hai kya iss sy…?

Daya grabbed his hand with: Sirf issi sy tou fark perta hai Abhi…

Abhijeet angrily: Tabhi maira itna kaha sunty ho na tum…

Daya tightening his grip on Abhijeet's hand with: Yar woh zarori tha na iss robbery case ko solve kerny k liye aur phir tum ny dour sy hi sahi nazar tou rakhi hoti thi na mujh py, phir main akela pani k ander kabhi bhi nahin gaya, Abhay hota tha na mairy sath… (Seeing the later still angry, surrendered with…) Acha theek hai aagy sy nahin ho ga easa kuch bhi, aur dant'tna hai tou dant lo, chahy tou punishment bhi dy doo lekin yun naraz ho k nahin baitho please…

Abhijeet in straight tone: Daya mujhy aaj tum sy kuch chahiye…

Daya looked at him in confusion with: Kya chahiye, batao…?

Abhijeet wrapping Daya's hand in his both hands: Wada chahiye mujhy tum sy…

Daya shocked with: Wada…? Kya wada chahiye, main taiyar hoon kerny k liye…

Abhijeet looking serious: Sirf kerny k liye nahin Daya, wada nibhany k liye taiyar ho kya…?

Daya nodded assuringly with: Haan hoon taiyar, batao kya wada chahiye…?

Abhijeet taking deep breath: Jo kuch tum ny iss case mein kia, dobara kabhi nahin karo gy… (Looking deep in his eyes with…) Phir kabhi dimagh ka kaam dil sy nahin karo gy tum Daya, mujhy yeh wada chahiye tum sy…

Daya who was looking at him in silence, caringly: Drr gaye thy na tum…? (Abhijeet moved his gaze away… Daya smiled a little with…) Promise… (Abhijeet looked at him… Daya added assuringly…) Jaisa tum kaho gy waesa hi karon ga, promise…

Abhijeet smiled lovingly and after standing, bowed over him and placed a soft kiss on his forehead…

Abhijeet while sitting on his bed, started weaving his head softly with: Soo ja Daya, jaldi theek ho ja phir main tairi yeh saza bhi kmm kerany ki koshish karon ga…

Daya happily: Sach mein Boss…?

Abhijeet smiled affectionately: Hmm, sach mein koshish karon ga… (While placing hand on his eyes…) Lekin ab tu soo ja chup ker k…

Daya nodded with closed eyes and soon drifted in deep sleep with the soothing effect of the fingers that were still weaving his head and were more powerfull than any kind of sedatives while Abhijeet also got seated on chair and rested his head on bed and soon went in his dreamland, having one hand in Daya's head and other in Daya's grip…

**NEVER JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS COVER…**

* * *

**A/N…**

Take good care of yourselves more than your love ones, stay blessed… :)

Please friends do review… :)


End file.
